enseñandome a ser yo
by tsubasa sakura li
Summary: Sakura es la tutora de los hijos de itachi, pero es encomendada ha hacer una mision, donde conoce al kazekage y le enseña a ser una persona normal
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi**_** e Izumi**_

Sakura se dirigía a la oficina de la oficina de la Hokage

_¿Qué quera Tsunade-sama?, ayer me dijo que me presentara temprano en su oficina, y que era muy importante _Sakura entro a la oficina -Tsunade-sama- Tsunade le hizo una seña de que pasara-Sakura tengo una misión muy importante para ti. El Kazekage me ha pedido que enviara a uno de mis mejores ninjas médicos para entrenar a sus ninjas, lo he meditado varias veces y creo que tú eres la mejor candidata para realizar la misión. Quiero que demuestres el porque te escogí como mi alumna, alístate viajas a la aldea de la arena mañana a primera hora.

-sí, Tsunade-sama- hizo una reverencia-ah y Sakura.

-¿si?

-No tiene fecha limite la misión-dejo ver una sonrisa picara-regresaras hasta que creas que es debido, no quiero problemas con el Kazekage, recuerda que después de la guerra con Madara Uchiha las cinco naciones se aislaron por temor a ser atacados ahora que están débiles, tengo la esperanza que los lazos entre las dos aldeas se refuercen en esta misión.

-sí Tsunade-sama-

_¿Dónde dejare a Itachi y Izumi? No se cuanto vaya a esta fuera de la aldea no los puedo dejar solos en casa y no los puedo llevar, si los voy a entrenar podría tardar 10 meses _

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué hare con Itachi y Izumi?-la Hokage se quedo pensando-ah ya se-dijo levantando el dedo-llévatelos a Suna.

-Tsunade-sama no creo que al Kazekage-sama le guste que lleve a Itashi y Naomi, además no creo que sea conveniente llevarlos, estaré mucho tiempo afuera y no podre prestarles la atención debida.

-¿Por qué no los dejas con Karin?

-Sí será lo más conveniente-hizo una reverencia-me retiro.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminaba hacia su casa-¡Sakura-chan!-miro a un joven rubio de ojos azules-Naruto, ¿Cómo estas?-el rubio sonrió-muy bien ya llevo con Hinata-chan dos años siete meses y veintiocho días-dijo sonrojado-sabes Naruto, no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tres años desde la guerra contra Madara Uchiha-el rubio se entristeció-si, me hubiera gustado poder salvar al teme.<p>

-Naruto nadie lo hubiera podido salvar, estaba consumido por la venganza, su corazón estaba podrido, todas las personas que se preocupaban por el las trato de matar, si no lo hubieras matado tu lo hubiera hecho yo, ninguno dejaríamos que destruyera la aldea, que te quede bien claro eso Naruto.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, ¡vamos a comer ramen!

-lo siento Naruto no puedo tengo una misión y me tengo que ir mañana en la mañana, tengo que dejar a Itachi e Izumi con Karin.

-cierto Azumi-san te dejo a tu tutela a sus hijos de ella y de Itachi-san

-creo que es mejor para ellos que estén con sus primos, voy a ir a la aldea de la arena y tal vez me tarde más de 10 meses, tengo que entrenar a sus ninjas médicos.

-¿se los vas a dejar a la pelo de zanahoria?, ¡no Sakura-chan!, yo quiero a mis sobrinos a salvo, ella es mala, ni siquiera trata bien a los hijos del teme y ella-_el poco tiempo que Naruto conoció a seigutsu se le pego decirle a Karin pelos de zanahoria_-ella no es mala, es estricta, y si no los dejo con ella ¿con quien más los dejo?

-déjanoslo a Hinata-chan y a mi, te prometo que los cuidaremos-_NO, no, no, cualquiera menos Naruto-_Naruto no confió en ti, no, no dejare a los hijos de Itachi-san y Azumi-san contigo, confió en Hinata-chan pero no en ti.

-por favor Sakura-chan, ellos me adoran.-dijo poniendo cara de cachorro-no Naruto, además Karin tiene que pasar más tiempo con sus sobrinos, ¿no lo crees Naruto? _Es hora de que Karin sepa lo que realmente significa ser madre_, Naruto mostró una sonrisa cómplice-sí, Karin va ha sufrir.

-lo siento Naruto pero me tengo que ir-se alejo despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

* * *

><p>-Hola.<p>

-Hola, mamá-corrieron a abrazarla los dos niños_. Los niños siempre la llamaron mamá, a pesar de que les he dicho que no soy su mamá, que soy su "tía", pero como no esperar a que lo hicieran después de todo he cuidado de Itachi desde que tenia un año y medio, y de Izumi desde que nació._

-niños tengo que salir a una misión, y tardare mucho tiempo en volver, así que los voy a dejar con su tía, ¿ok?-los niños la miraron con el seño fruncido-¡NO!-dijeron en una voz-la tía Karin nos trata muy mal, a Sasuke y a Kaoru-dijo Itachi-mi teo Naruto dece que es una pelos de zanahorea y que es una buja-Sakura sonrío al oír a la niña. _Se mira tan linda cuando habla as… espera ¿pelos de zanahoria?, Naruto esta me la pagas, como puede hablar de la tía de Itachi e Izumi así, ojalá que no los escuche Karin. _–no es cierto lo que dice Naruto. Tomo a Izumi en brazos y a Itachi agarrado de la mano que tenia libre.

Todas las personas los miraban, la mayoría con cariño y respeto, siempre le decían cosas como "Sakura que buen corazón tienes, no cualquiera acepta criar a **dos** niños que no son suyos" toda la aldea se había acostumbrado a mirar a Sakura y a los hijos de Itachi y Azumi, siempre fueron buenos con los niños, a veces les regalaban paletas y dulces, y en sus cumpleaños todos asistían. _Creo que se sienten culpables por los que les paso a Itachi-san y Azumi-san._

-Karin.

-hola, Sakura, ¿a que se debe tu grata visita?-miro a Itachi e Izumi-y de estas lindura de niños-dijo jalándole los cachetes a Itachi, que la miraba con cara de fastidio-Karin ¿puedes cuidar a Itachi e Izumi mientras voy a una misión?-la pelirroja asintió-claro Sakura, pero ¿Cuánto vas a tardar?-_¡justo lo que no quería que preguntara!, pero igual se lo tendría que decir-_durante 10 o más meses-la pelirroja la miro incrédula. _Si me dice que no tendré que dejarlos con el baka de Naruto_.-esta bien-Sakura la miro incrédula. _¿Acaso ella había dicho que si?_-si los cuidare-sonrió-gracias Karin, Tsunade-sama te dara dinero para sus gastos-la joven asintió y abrió por completo la puerta para dejar pasar a los niños esperando que se despidieran-Itachi cuida de tu hermanita-dijo abrazandolo y depositando un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño-Izumi no hagas enojar a tu tía y no le hagas caso a Naruto-sabia que la niña se comportaría como un ángel, después de todo ¿Quién no se enamoraba de la niña?, abrazo a la niña, le beso la frente y atrajo a Itachi para que se les unieran en el abrazo, Los dos niños empezaron a sollozar-¡mamá no te vayas!, ¡no nos dejes!- a Sakura le partía el corazón oírlos así-ya niños solo será por un tiempo, ni si quiera se darán cuanta de que me fui para cuando yo haya regresado-

-¿Cuánto tiempo será?

-poquito, prometo enviarles cartas y muchos regalos.

-¿De verdad?-Sakura asintió-sí, ¿cuando te he mentido?-Itachi sonrió-nunca-la niña seguía llorando-¡yo no quiero regalos! ¡Yo quiero que te quedes con migo!-Sakura los abrazo más fuerte y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lagrimas, seria la ultima vez que los abrazaría en mucho tiempo-volvió a depositar un beso en sus frentes para luego separarse mostrando una radiante sonrisa-adiós-apenas llego a su casa empezó a llorar _¿Por qué me duele tanto la despedida?, no es que no los vuelva a ver. Pero los quiero como si fueran mis hijos, a quien engaño._ Fue la despedida más amarga pero tenía una misión que debía cumplir. _Maldita misión ¿Por qué yo?._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué les pareció?<em>**

**_Por favor manden sus opiniones_**

**_Próximo capitulo dentro de un mes o menos_**


	2. obligado

Obligado

Sakura llego hasta las puertas de Suna, ahí se encontraba Temari-Hola Temari-san- La rubia le abrazo-hola Sakura, debió ser muy aburrid el viaje.

-no Temari-san, de hecho fue interesante ver como el bosque poco a poco se convertía en un desierto-Temari tomo a Sakura por el brazo dirigiéndose a la aldea-vamos Sakura, tenemos que decirle a mi hermano que ya estas en Suna, ¿vienes a entrenar a los ninjas médicos?-

-Sí, Tsunade-sama me envió, Temari-san ¿me podrías enseñar la ciudad antes de ver a Kazekage-sama?-Temari sonrió-lo pensare si me llamas solo Temari, vas a estar un largo tiempo en Suna-Sakura asintió-claro, bien Temari, ¿me llevaras a ver la ciudad?-pregunto con cara suplicante-No.-Sakura cayó al suelo-pero… ¿Por qué?-dijo en modo de reproche-Sakura, te dije que lo pensaría, no que lo haría, ese es el trabajo de mi hermano.

-¡Bien!-reprocho-vamos a ver a tu herman… el kazekage-Temari rio al ver la reacción de la pelirosa-no tienes que ser tan formal, delante de mi puedes decir "tú hermano" o simplemente Gaara-las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la oficina del kazekage-bueno Temari, vamos con tu hermano.

Antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina del kazekage, Temari detuvo a Sakura-oye Sakura, ¿Cómo esta Shikamaru?-dijo avergonzada, Sakura sonrío, ya se esperaba que preguntara por el, no era secreto que Temari y Shikamaru estaban juntos, ya tenían tres años de noviazgo-si pregunatas por tu novio, esta bien y no te preocupes, le hemos espantado todas las mujeres que no sean Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, tenten-san y yo, en un radio de tres kilómetros-dijo riéndose, Temari se puso roja-¡Sakura!-susurro-mi hermano esta del otro lado-Sakura se encogió los hombros-¿y?, no es que no sepa de su relación, Temari.

-lo se, pero a el no le gusta hablar el tema-y acto seguido abrió la puerta mostrando a un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes, sentado detrás de un imponente escritorio, y su cabeza recargada en sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su varonil barbilla, tenia el contorno de los ojos negros, a causa de su mal o escaso sueño-hola Gaara-le saludo su hermana, señalo a Sakura-Gaara, ella es Haruno Sakura, es la ninja medico que mandaron para entrenar a nuestros ninjas médicos, es alumna de la Hokage y la mejor ninja medico de nuestra era, se dice que ya supero a la quinta-Gaara la miro con interés. Cuando los dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron, Sakura se estremeció al sentir la profunda mirada del kazekage, desvió su mirada al suelo avergonzada, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso color carmesí. _¿Porque me sonrojo? _Sakura no sabia si era por la vergüenza de que la estuviese mirando o algo más, volvió a levantar la mirada, el joven todavía la miraba con el seño fruncido. _Ahg, Shannaro, ¿Qué no le enseñaron que es malo mirar fijamente a las personas?_ Para su suerte Temari interrumpió el silencio incomodo-kazekage-sama, ¿no sabe que es de mala educación quedarse mirando a los invitados?-Gaara le quito la mirada de encima, frunció más el seño-como sea-dijo levantándose de su asiento-Haruno-san, déjeme enseñarle la ciudad- _por fin, alguien se digna a mostrarme la bendita ciudad_

-Tenemos que hablar sobre su estancia en Suna. La quinta me dio un listado que debemos acatar. _Sin mencionar que me amenazo que si no te tengo en mi palacio, ella misma vendría y me patearía el trasero, y me llamo ¡Mocoso! _

-Tsunade-sama puede se sobreprotectora, si me permite yo hablare con ella, le dire que me hospedare en un hotel, que de mi dinero pagare mis gastos y si dijo algo sobre días de descanso muy largos le diré que no _Entre más rápido terminemos más rápido veremos a Itachi e Izumi_-si gusta puede quedarse en mi casa-dijo Gaara, Sakura se detuvo en seco, _¿su casa?, con decenas de cuartos, cada uno con un baño lujoso del tamaño de mi departamento. Acepta-_no, gracias-_¿Qué?, acepta_. Gaara tenia que encontrar la forma de que Sakura aceptara, no le gustaba que gente se quedara en su casa, además de sus hermanos y que las veces que lo sacaban de quicio ha estado a punto de echarlos, pero aun tenia la amenaza de Tsunade en la cabeza

-FLASHBACK.-

Gaara estaba como siempre sentado en su escritorio con las manos unidas-dime Tsunade, ¿hacepta? La Hokage se levanto de su asiento-Claro, pero yo pongo el juego.

-Esta bien, igual va a perder-Tsunade saco una baraja-será un juego de cartas.

Los dos Kages ya tenían su juego. Tsunade enseño sus cartas con una gran sonrisa-tercia de Ases, al parecer gane kazekage-sama-Gaara enseño sus cartas, y una sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro-escalera real-Tsunade tenia los ojos como platos-ha perdido Tsunade.

-¡no puede ser!, esta bien, ganaste la apuesta, mandate a mi alumna a que "entrene a tus ninjas"-Tsunade levanto la mano moviendo su puño-más te vale mocoso, que este bien protegida, no la lastimes y que este en este palacio, no me importa lo que ella diga, si se niega tendrás que convencerla por tu bien, y si algo le pasa, o no cumples mis condiciones, desearas nunca haber nacido-dijo muy sombríamente, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del kazekage, ya sabia de que era capas Tsunade-tenlo por seguro.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Buscó cualquier escusa para convencerla, en ese momento miro un bar _si es la alumna de Tsunade debe tomar y jugar también"-_Sakura-san déjeme por lo menos invitarle un trago.

Sakura acepto y los dos entraron. Se sentaron en la última mesa, en una esquina y pidieron dos botellas de Sake, Sakura sacó una baraja-¿Qué tal si hacemos esto un poco más interesante?-Gaara sonrió _esto será más fácil de lo que pensé_-oh Kazakage-sama yo no juego como Tsunade-sama, se lo advierto-dicho esto comenzaron a jugar-yo apuesto esto-dijo Sakura sacando de su blusa un collar con una piedra verde, una esmeralda, confiando en su mano-este collar me lo regalo Tsunade-sama el día que dijo "ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte"-Gaara sacó un collar de oro-me lo dieron cuando me convertí en Kage-Sakura aumento la apuesta sacando 5,000 yenes, Gaara sacó 5,000 yenes también, Sakura sacó de su bolso sus guantes y su banda, Gaara puso su capa de Kaekage-si gano pagaras todos mis gastos durante toda mi estancia en Suna-dijo Sakura, Gaara pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta-y si yo gano te quedaras en mi casa.

-Echo- Gaara mostro sus cartas-tercia de reyes-ya iba a tomar las cosas cuando Sakura lo detuvo-ah,ah-dijo meneando el dedo índice en negación-full de ases-dijo mostrando sus cartas. Gaara no lo podía creer, la alumna de Tsunade le había ganado-juguemos otra vez.

-Esta bien Kazekage-sama.

-Si gano, usted se quedara en mi casa como mi invitada.

-Y si yo gano, usted se quedara conmigo en mi hotel en toda mi estancia-dijo mientras se ponía la capa de Kage-Ganara el que aguante tomar más sake que el otro-Gaara no había probado más de dos vasos de sake-esta bien-dijo no mu convencido, pero si no quería morir en manos de la Hokage tendría que ganar, Sakura llamo al mesero-¡mesero!, dos botellas más de sake-Sakura sirvió el sake y lo tomo de un sorbo, Gaara hizo lo mismo, siguieron tomando hasta que se terminaron dos botellas de sake cada uno. Gaara se empezó a preocupar, ya estaba mareado y Sakura estaba fresca como una lechuga (aquí es un dicho muy conocido, no se si lo han escuchado)-no es justo usted es una alcohólica y yo no-dijo apenas entendible, Sakura sonrió _ya no puede hablar bien, ya esta muy borracho, ¡voy a ganar!_ –No es mi culpa que usted no soporte el alcohol y yo si-dijo encogiéndose los hombros-¡lo sabia!, sabia que no debí haber apostado y menos alguien que tiene como maestra a una borracha-los dos siguieron tomando-pues no lo debió haber hecho-dijo riéndose.

Siguieron tomando, hasta que cada uno llevaba seis botellas de sake, Sakura ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol (¿Qué pensaron? Sakura no es inmune al alcohol) y Gaara ya estaba apunto de desmayarse o vomitar-Gaara-san, ¿ya se da por vencido?

-No, no puedo perder-_hay que sacarle las verdades al Kasekage-sama_

_-Channaro no puedo, el es el kazekage, aunque…._

_-no me digas que no quieres saber algo vergonzoso de Gaara._

_-Si, pero…_

_-Nada de peros, preguntale._

_-preguntar ¿Qué?_

_-si tiene novia-_Sakura suspiro derrotada-kazekage-sama…-Gaara frunció el seño-dime Gaara, peleamos juntos contra Madara, somos Sannins Sakura.

-Ok Gaara-_ el alcohol le afecto mucho-_¿le puedo preguntar algo?-Gaara solo asintió-¿Por qué insiste en que me quede en su casa?-_¿Qué paso?-_

_-lo siento channaro pero no me atreví._

-porque Ts….-fruncio el seño (si se puede más) -es un secreto.

-Oh, esta bien-_al rato se lo sacamos con unas botellas más._

A la decima botella Gaara corrió al baño, _aguanto mucho para alguien que nunca había tomado de verdad, como sea_ dio un ultimo trago de sake, pago la cuenta y se dirigió al baño de hombres.

Lo primero que miro, fue a Gaara, haciendo reverencia al retrete (jajajjaja, si no lo han escuchado, así se dice cuando están vomitando) Sakura no aguanto y soltó una carcajada, Gaara la miro sorprendido y avergonzado de que lo mirara en esas condiciones, para luego poner su famosísima cara enojada que tanto lo caracteriza-¿Qué haces aquí?-Sakura camino hacia el-mi deber como medica-Gaara volvió a vomitar-estas algo borracha para eso, ¿no lo crees?-se rio-no más que tú-se incoo junto a Gaara, puso una mano en su pecho y la otra en su espalda, Gaara vomito-inclínese un poco más, quédese así, no queremos que el Kazekage muera ahogado en su propio vomito, ¿verdad?-Gaara soltó un gruñido-mientras sacas todo el alcohol de tu organismo, voy a buscar un hotel.

Sakura encontró un hotel donde tenían disponible una habitación con dos camas separadas, pagó dos noches y salió a buscar a Gaara.

Cuando entro al baño miro a Gaara en el piso, corrió ha auxiliarlo.

_-Shannaro ¿y si lo matamos?_

_-No lo matamos, si acaso murió por tomar mucho alcohol, no es que lo hayamos oblig… no esta muerto, ¡no digas tonterías!_

_-_Gaara…-Sakura puso una mano en su pecho, que fue iluminada por su chakra. _Esta bien, solo se quedo dormido_, suspiro aliviada-Gaara…Gaara-dijo moviendo ligeramente su hombro-Gaara… despierte-se escucho un gemido-Gaara tenemos que irnos, o se quiere quedar dormido en el piso de un baño publico-dijo sabiendo que ya la escuchaba.

Gaara se levanto con ayuda de Sakura-vamos Gaara.

Gaara despertó en un cuarto "_me han raptado"_

Perdon por no subirlo en la fecha dada, pero este capitulo lo kize hacer más largo, y tarde en k sse me okuriera una buena idea, pensé k a nadie le gustaba Gaara y Sakura, x k todos me decían WTF? X k de ellos?, incluso mi hermana casi me mara hahahahha

Gracias a:

Brenda iwi

lobalunallena


	3. Sakuraalcholdesastre total

SAKURA + ALCHOL=DESASTRE TOTAL

Gaara despertó solo en un cuarto _"me han raptado_" fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente, trato de levantarse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, se toco la cabeza, le dolía horrible.

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, el viento movía las ramas de los arboles, se escuchaba a la arena moviéndose, los niños reían y jugaba, y para Gaara, el canto de los pájaros le taladraban la cabeza, los rallos de sol que se colaban por la ventana le daba en la cabeza molestándolo, el sonido del viento moviendo las ramas le lastimaba los oídos, el sonido de la arena se le hacia lastimoso, como si lo amplificaran diez veces más, las vocees chillonas de los niños le desgarraba los oídos.

Gaara sintió una respiración que chocaba en su cuello "_es cálido, se siente agradable"_, entonces algo en su cabeza hizo clic _espera, "¿una respiración?"_, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como pensaba, volteo a ver el causante de aquella calidez, "_¡Sakura!"_ Miro con detalle a la joven de cabellos rosados que tenía a su lado, unos finos mechones se le resbalaban por la cara, un mechón tocaba los finos labios rosados de la joven, respiraba plácidamente, y se miraba muy tranquila, miro como tenia entre sus manos las finas sabanas blancas, con las manos en el pecho, tratando de taparse. Gaara tomó la sabana, tan blanca que se traslucía y cubrió los hombros de la joven, pero en ese momento recordó el motivo de verla, se miro a si mismo, y miro que solo tenia puesto sus bóxers, "_¿Qué paso ayer?"_, -¡Sakura!-la joven se movió y dejo escapar un suspiro, esturo sus brazos, pata tallarse los ojos, dejando ver la vestimenta de la joven, traía una blusa de manga corta, color azul cielo (casi blanco), que le ceñida al cuerpo y le llegaba debajo de los muslos (por si no saben, supongo que han visto los blusones), dejando ver sus delicadas piernas, "_oh, por dios, _(mis respetos para los k odian esa expresión)_ realmente paso"_¸ Sakura lo miro interrogante, miro a Gaara, que no noto nada diferente a como estaba anoche, pero al mirar su expresión pudo saber lo que pensaba "_Shannaro, el piensa que lo hicimos"_

_-"Hay que hacerle una bromita"_

_-"si así se habla, Shannaro"-_ Sakura se acerco a Gaara y le paso los brazos por el cuello, y le susurró sensualmente-Gaara ayer estuviste genial, no sabes lo bien que la pase-dijo besándole el cuello, Gaara suspiro ante la caricia de la pelirosa (ya quisiera ser Sakura T.T) – ¿no recuerdas nada?, mi amor-Gaara se separo de ella como si le quemara, y en el intento cayó de la cama-¡¿Qué?, ¿realmente lo hicimos?-Sakura no pudo seguir más y estalló en risas, Gaara quito su cara de susto, por una de frustración-HAHAHAHA.

-No miro lo gracioso.

-hasta te gusto mi beso-dijo ignorando al pelirojo, Garra uso todo su autocontrol para poder evitar un sonrojo, pero al recordar las circunstancias no lo pudo evitar-entonces, ¿Por qué estoy así?-dijo mirándose a si mismo, Sakura suspiro derrotada-ayer te dije que te cambiaras-arrugo la nariz-olías a vomito, y ya me iba a dormir, pero me entretuviste diciendo "duerme con migo", así que por eso estas así y yo en tu cama-Gaara se sintió más tranquilo y se acostó a un lado de Sakura-¿no te gusto mi bromita?-dijo la joven sonriendo -fue buena-Sakura miro de reojo a Gaara, y se sorprendió al ver a Gaara sonriendo, -"_Kya!, Gaara esta sonriendo"-_

_-"si, chanarro."_

_-"a nosotras_"

-Deja a mi Sakura-chan pervertido-ambos miraron a un clon de Naruto -¡Naruto!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-el rubio sonrió-es obvio Sakura-chan, vine a visitarte.

-Naru-baka, apenas llevo aquí un día- el rubio se rasco la cabeza-lo se Sakura-chan, pero veras, cuando me dijiste que te marchabas…

-FLASHBACK-

Naruto iba por la calle pensando en su Hinata, cuando miro una cabellera rosa-¡Sakura-chan!-miro a un joven rubio de ojos azules-Naruto, ¿Cómo estas?-el rubio sonrió-muy bien ya llevo con Hinata-chan dos años siete meses y veintiocho días-dijo sonrojado-sabes Naruto, no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tres años desde la guerra contra Madara Uchiha-el rubio se entristeció-si, me hubiera gustado poder salvar al teme.

-Naruto nadie lo hubiera podido salvar, estaba consumido por la venganza, su corazón estaba podrido, todas las personas que se preocupaban por el las trato de matar, si no lo hubieras matado tu lo hubiera hecho yo, ninguno dejaríamos que destruyera la aldea, que te quede bien claro eso Naruto.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, ¡vamos a comer ramen!

-lo siento Naruto no puedo… "_el teme, tan inútil, ya sabia que era un baka, mira que dejar a Sakura-chan, si hubiera hecho caso, estaría como Hinata-chan y yo…"_tengo que dejar a Itachi e Izumi con Karin.

-cierto Azumi-san te dejo a tu tutela a sus hijos de ella y de Itachi-san

-creo que es mejor para ellos que estén con sus primos, voy a ir a la aldea de la arena.

-¿se los vas a dejar a la pelo de zanahoria?, ¡no Sakura-chan!, yo quiero a mis sobrinos a salvo, ella es mala, ni siquiera trata bien a los hijos del teme y ella.

-ella no es mala, es estricta, y si no los dejo con ella ¿con quien más los dejo?

-déjanoslo a Hinata-chan y a mi, te prometo que los cuidaremos.

_-_Naruto no confió en ti, no, no dejare a los hijos de Itachi-san y Azumi-san contigo, confió en Hinata-chan pero no en ti.

-por favor Sakura-chan, ellos me adoran.-dijo poniendo cara de cachorro-no Naruto, además Karin tiene que pasar más tiempo con sus sobrinos, ¿no lo crees Naruto?-Naruto mostró una sonrisa cómplice-sí, Karin va ha sufrir.

-lo siento Naruto pero me tengo que ir-se alejo despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

Unas horas después…

-vieja, ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?.

-En una misión-contesto la rubia sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenia en sus manos-ah, y ¿Cuándo regresara?.

-no lo se, mínimo diez meses y…-el rubio se levanto de la silla alterado-¡¿diez meses?.

-si ira a Suna a entrenar a sus ninjas médicos.

-¡No!, y no pude despedirme de ella, no importa iré a despedirme.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-y así envié a dos clones para asegurarme que uno llegara.

-Naru-baka- dijo amenazante-Sakura-chan, Gaara, no puedo creer lo que miro, Gaara le quito la inocencia a mi pobre Sakura-chan-la pelirosa no aguando más y golpeo al rubio, despareciendo en un "Puff"-¡Uf!, ya llegue, que bueno que mando dos clones, Sakura ya estaba levantando el puño para golpearlo cuando Gaara la detuvo-no Sakura-miro a Naruto enojado-¿Qué quieres?, me duele la cabeza para escuchar gritos, no grites-Naruto ya iba a abrir la boca, cuando Gaara se la tapa con una mano de arena-no grites-el rubio asintió, Gaara le quito la mano de arena-¡Sakura-chan, te voy a extrañ…!-Gaara golpeo a Naruto y desapareció, Gara se toco el puente de la nariz-hay Naruto, siempre tan… exasperante.

-Gaara, si quieres te puedes bañar primero-sonrió con malicia-seguro que Temari estará feliz de verte-el pelirojo se tenso "¡_Temari!, se me olvido como se pone cuando llego tarde y ahora que no llegue seguro me mata" _–no Sakura, báñese usted primero, yo voy a bañarme en mi casa, nos vemos.

KONOHA

Naruto estaba por meterse una bola de arroz a su boca, se quedo estatico y dejo caer la comida-pasa algo Naruto-kun-pregunto una joven de cabello negro con toques azulados, su cabellera le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, ojos color perla, tez blanca, de estatura baja, delgada, su cuerpo tenia forma de triangulo-Hinata-chan, Gaara le ha quitado la inocencia a Sakura-chan-Hinata ensancho los ojos y su cara se tiño de un color carmesí (aquí Hinata no es tan tímida, ya no tartamudea, y no se sonroja tanto)-tengo que ir a ver a la vieja.

…...

-¡VIEJA!-grito, abriendo de golpe la puerta, despertando de un susto a la rubia, que dormía en su escritorio con montañas de papeles y de sake-¡quien demonios me DESPERTO!-Naruto se encogía mientras tsunade crecía con un aura de venganza rodeándola-lo siento Hokage-sama-el aura de la rubia desapareció y levanto una ceja interrogante-¿Qué quieres?.

-princesa Tsunade, señora de las babosas, la quinta Hokage, la primera mujer en ser Hokage-Tsunade tenia una sonrisa arrogante, nombre su ego estaba por los cielos "_no este chamaco si sabe como tratarme, todos deberían hablarme ahí, hare una ley en que los obligue a decirme así"_-Sakura-chan esta en peligro-la rubia salió de sus pensamientos, para ensanchar los ojos asustada-¡¿Qué, que?, ¿Sakura esta en peligro?.

-Si Hokage-sama.

-Ese mocoso, le voy a patear el trasero tan fuerte que…-decía entre dientes Tsunade-Gaara le quito la inocencia a mi pobre Sakura-chan-la rubia paro en seco-apenas lleva un día y ese maldito pervertido ya hizo de las suyas, ¡yo lo castro!.

-Si vieja cástrelo, y como buen amigo, hermano mayor, que mando a dos clones para saber como esta, y que me los encuentro muy juntitos en la cama.

-¡Shizune!-grito la rubia, la pelinegra entro agitada-¿si?, Tsunade-sama.

-Haz maletas nos vamos a Suna-Shizune ensancho los ojos-per…pero Tsunade-sama, los ancianos, el concejo…-calló, al escuchar como Tsunade golpeo el escritorio-¡me importa un bledo lo que el consejo opine!.

-Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿a quien dejara a cargo?-decía la pelinegra hecha nervios, la rubia se estaba desesperando-¡KAKASHI!-grito lo más que pudo, Shizune y Naruto se taparon los oídos para no quedar sordos.

….

Kakashi regresaba de estar frente a la piedra de los caídos "_Tantas personas he perdido, y sus nombres están grabados en esta piedra, maestros, amigos, compañeros, mi familia, y ahora un alumno"_susiro-¡KAKASHI!- al escuchar el grito sintió un escalifrio y empezó a sudar frio, el peliplata empezó a mover la cabeza a todos lados desesperado-¡¿Qué hago?, ¡¿Qué hago?-entonces miro un árbol hueco, corrió a esconderse de la furia de la Hikage, cuando alguien lo agarro de las solapas-¡Mendigo Kakashi!, ¡te hable desde hace una hora!-Naruto y Shizune que apenas estaban llegando, ya que la rubio salió como si el diablo la persiguiera, miraron a Kakashi y sintieron lastima por el, pero ni modo, con ¬¬alguien se tenia que desquitar y no serian ellos-man…mande princesa Tsunade-sama-mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos-se esas no te salvas, ¡sin quieres ir a mi oficina entonces lo hare yo!-dijo furiosa,, para después patearle el trasero mandarlo volando a su oficina.

….

Kakashi estaba en la oficina de Tsunade, sobándose el traser "_No me tuvo ni un poco de compasión, hasta me patio con chakra, no me voy a der sentar en días T.T"_Tsunade llego y se sentó tras su escritorio y miro a kakashi sobarse el trasero-eso te pasa por no venir cuando te lo ordeno- "_pero si apenas habían pasado 10 segundos _ ¬ ¬ " pensaron Naruto y Shizune _"pero si apenas la escuche ya estaba frente a mi, debió estar muy enojada y se desquito con migo T.T, que mala suerte"_-Naruto, Shizune y yo iremos a Suna mientras estamos fuera de la aldea, tu, Hatake Kakashi, te dejo mi lugar como Hokage de la aldea oculta en la hoja.

-pero, ¿Por qué?-Naruto se acerco a Kakashi-Sakura-chan…-el rubio no pudo seguir ya que se le quebraba la voz, el peliplata se asusto, miro a Tsunade que tenia un aura de venganza rodeándole "_no, no puede ser" _se dejo caer de rodillas "_no, Sakura no,Kami-sama, si esto es mentira o una broma de mal gusto, prometo entrenar a Sakura como a ningún alumno he entrenado T.T"_-Gaara le quito la inocencia a mi pobre Sakura-chan-Kakachi lo miro confundido-¿nani?-hasta que su cerebro reunió todas las piezas-¡¿Qué?, Tsunade-sama rechazo su oferta, me voy a Suna con ustedes, matare a ese mocoso.

-Bien, entre más mejor, prepara tus cosas nos veos en las puertas de la aldea dentro de una hora, Kakashi te toca decirle a Nara Shikamaru que lo dejo acargo.

-Si Tsunade-sama-hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

…..

Shikamaru estaba sentado afuera de su casa, mirando tranquilamente las nubes-Nara, eres el nuevo Hokage temporal mientras volvemos de Suna-y Kakashi despareció en una nube de humo-Sht, que problemático.

-¡Gaara, ¿Dónde estuvo toda la noche?, lo estuve esperando hasta tarde y nunca llego!-Temari estaba furiosa-Estuve con Sakura-la rubia se quedo helada-¿con Sakura?-Gaara asintió-¿toda la noche?-volvió a asentir-y ¿Qué hicieron?-Temari sonreía _"¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?, ¿no estaba enojada?, ¿será bipolar?"_se preguntaba Gaara, cuando miro la gran sonrisa de su hermana entendió de lo que hablaba, un tenue sonrojo paso por su cara sin aviso-no es lo que piensas-dijo en su acostumbrado tono serio y un tanto frio-solo bebimos-Temari abrió los ojos como platos-¿tu, bebiste?.

-Si, y también aposte con Sakura al póker y…

-No, no, no. Gaara usted perdió ¿verdad?-Gaara la miro intrigado-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Temari rodo los ojos-Gaara si creyó que Sakura es igual a Tsunade, te equivocas, pueden que tengan sus ataques de ira, y si, pobre del que sea victima de ello, pero Sakura tiene algo que Tsunade no, ella tiene suerte y si le sumas que es una genio, y aquí entre nos, se dice que es mejor que Tsunade en todos los aspectos, no tendría oportunidad contra ella-Temari suspiro, un muy largo suspiro, bueno ¿Qué perdió?.

-Mi traje de Kage, por lo cual quiero que le llames a la costurera para que me haga uno nuevo, el collar que me regalaron cuando me convertí en Kazakage y que pagaría todos sus gastos, luego apostamos, ver quien aguantaba tomar más, y perdí y ….

-¡GAARA, ¿estas loco? o ¿eres idiota?, me vas a decir que no sabias que ella siendo alumna de Tsunade soportaba el alcohol, si muchos dicen que es una mini Tsunade-dijo agitando los brazos( ¿Quién la entiende?, como se contradice)-lo se pero recuerdas las reglas que me puso Tsunade respecto a Sakura-pregunto-si.

-Ah, pues una decía que tiene que alojarse aquí, pero ella no quiere-Temari tomo el hombro de su hermano-no te preocupes hermanito, Sakura es mi amiga y veras que la convenzo-Gaara ya se iba a negar, pero cuando volteo su hermana ya no estaba, se encogió los hombros y se dirigió al baño, capaz ¿que podría salir mal?

…

Temari entro al hotel donde se hospedaba Sakura-holaTemari-Temari le devolvió el saludo sonriente-Sabes Sakura que te miro como a una hermana, así que pensé que podías mudarte con nosotros y….

-No, Temari tu hermano perdió, y debe cumplir su apuesta-Tremari se encogió los hombros-bueno lo intente, ahora este es mi verdadero motivo, Sakura, no puedes quedarte en este mugroso hotel, múdate conmigo, tu habitación será del tamaño de una casa, tendrá su propio baño, podrás amueblarla y adornarla como quieras y todo pagado por mi querido hermanito.

-Esta bien, pero mi habitación esta a lado de la tuya-la rubia sonrió victoriosa-hecho.

Frente a las puertas de Konoha, se encontraban Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune y Tsunade, preparados para el viaje, a rubia bufo molesta-Sht, el viaje durara mínimo dos días y medio-Kakashi unió sus manos-yo puedo llevarlos en menos de un minuto-comenzó a hacer sellos a una velocidad impresionante y desaparecieron, reapareciendo en las puertas de Suna-¡abran las puertas!-grito Tsunade-un guardia salió-no pueden pasar-eso le hirvió la sangre a Tsunade-¡Soy la Hokage y exijo que me dejen pasar!-el guardia de inmediato abrió las puertas y Tsunade camino hacia la casa de Gaara.

Tsunade toco la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo, fue un milagro que no la tumbara. Abrió la puerta Gaara, que vestía su usual vestimenta y tenia el cabello mojado señal de que acababa de salir de bañarse y no se miraba tan feliz- a que devo esta grata sorpresa, ¿Naruto y Tsunade?- Tsunade no dijo nada mas solo junto chakra y lo golpeo en la cara, atravesó 3 paredes, Tsunade camino hacia Gaara- ¡¿Esta loca Tsunade? – Tsunade volvió a golpear a Gaara y cuando iba a chocar la puerta Kakashi lo golpeo con la rodilla la espalda, Gaara cayo al piso adolorido- ¡Ya me harte!- Se levanto dejando ver que las partes de la cara donde lo había golpeado Tsunade se habían agretado y caído, dejando ver su verdadera piel- ¿Por qué me golpean?, ¿acaso quieren guerra?- Tsunade frunció el seño- ¡GAARA!- Todos miraron a la recién llegada- ¿Que le hicieron a mi hermano? Dijo poniéndose a lado de Gaara- ¡¿Qué hicieron?- grito enojada Sakura- Sakura-chan, venimos a vengarnos del pervertido que te quito la inocencia- a Sakura se le hincho una vena en la frente- ¿de que demon…?- Sakura se puso roja- no es lo que piensan senseis, todo fue un malentendido, ya saben como es naruto, actua antes de pensar o dejar que le expliquen.

-Pero Sakura-chan,¡ hug!- Sakura golpeo al rubio en la cabeza- Lamento que vengan a Suna por mi culpa- El rubio se sobaba el chichón que le había sacado el golpe- No te preocupes pequeña, vinimos porque nos preocupamos por ti- Sakura lo abrazo- Gracias Kakashi sensei.

-Bueno Sakura, nos vamos cúrale las heridas a Gaara, ah Sakura ¿te estas hospedando aquí?- Pregunto la rubia mirando amenazante a Gaara- Si Tsunade-sama- La rubia sonrió satisfecha- Kakashi, Naruto nos vamos- Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta-Tsunade-sama yo no me puedo ir, me debo que quedar en Suna- Todos lo miraron sorprendido- ¿Por qué?-"_ya que, una promesa es una promesa"- _Prometí que si Sakura se encontraba bienle entrenaría como a ningún otro estudiante he entrenado- Sakura estaba en shock, Tsunade sonrió de medio lado " _al _menos_ es de palabra el pervertido"_- Le parece kazekage si hacemos un intercambio ya que usted tiene a dos de mis mejores ninjas.

-Claro, creo que mandare a Kankuro a konoha y a…- Los ojos de Temari brillaron- ¡Gaara!, hermanito querido, yo también quiero ir, quiero ver a mi Shika otra vez- Gaara suspiro resignado- Bien, mando a konoha a Sabaku no Kankuro y a Sabaku no Temari- Gaara miro de reojo a Temari- Te toca decirle a Kankuro.

-¡Kankuro! Vino a buscarte una joven muy sexi –No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Kankuro apareció- ¡¿Dónde?- Miro a la pelirosa que traía una ropa casual, una minifalda negra con vuelo, una blusa de amare al cuello roja escarlata, traía puestos sus botas ninjas-Hola preciosa-dijo de forma galante. Temari sonrió triunfante, "_¿Qué hace ese pervertido?"_ pensaron Kakashi, Naruto y Tsunade.

"_ah, kankuro, ¿Por qué me castigan así?, ¿Kami, que hice para merecer esto?, ¿Kankuro, habrá un día en que no me avergüences?"_ Pensaba el Kazekage, Temari contó retrocesivamente en su mente "_3, 2, 1,…"_-deja a Sakura, pervertido-gritaron unísono Tsunade, Kakashi y Naruto-Sakura te miras hermosa, solo que esas botas no le quedan-dijo Temari tratando de cambiar el tema, Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto-lo se Temari, pero no tenia nada que ponerme para que no me entrara arena a los zapatos-Todos los hombres la miraron con cara de "_no veo el problema, son negras, le combinan a todo"_-Kankuro, ella es Haruno Sakura, y se quedara en nuestra casa hasta que termine de entrenar nuestros médicos ninjas-Kankuro sonrió ante la posibilidad de acercarse a la pelirosa-Kankuro, nosotros nos iremos a Konoha, un intercambio por Sakura y Kakashi-el castaño sonrió aun más-genial, más chicas sexis-Tsunade lo fulmino con la mirada, Temari la miro disculpándose-lo siento Sakura, déjame te guio a tu habitación-Temari la guio por la gran casa, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo con seis puertas, tres de cada lado-esta es mi habitación-dijo señalando la ultima puerta de la izquierda-la de Kankuro-señalo la puerta seguida de la suya-la de Gaara-señalo la puerta del centro del lado derecho-y esta será la tuya-dijo señalando la ultima puerta de la derecha, a lado de la habitación de Gaara y enfrente de la de Temari-lo siento Sakura, tendrás que usar esta habitación, como notaras la de a lado de la mía ya esta ocupada por mi molesto hermano.

-no te preocupes Temari-entro a la habitación, sorprendiéndose de lo amplia que era, tenia una cama, su propio baño, un closet y un buro-como veras esta algo sola, pero podrás amueblarla y adornarla como quieras.

-no te preocupes Temari-ya era fastidioso repetir lo mismo-me encargare de que tu hermano page todo, y de paso ropa para mi-las dos rieron-ten cuidado Sakura, mi hermano no tiene el mejor carácter del mundo.

-Lo podre manejar, ya vete, Shikamaru de seguro estará ansioso de verte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&lo se me tarde MUCHO y lo siento, no tuve mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen, yo soy de las que terminan lo que comienzan, este es mi primer fanfics y no quería que el primero fuera muy largo, pero siempre hay que hacer lo inesperado. Prometo que terminare este fanfics, si no lo actualizo es por que no he tenido tiempo, pero les aseguro que no paso de dos meses.

Agradezco sus mensaje eso es lo que inspira a seguir a un autor, gracias

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi hermana k se cree azumi(se cree la esposa de Itachi ¬¬) y a mis amigas, Edel, Klahudya, y Amayrani, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE!


	4. from the inside linkin park

_**IMPORTANTE:**_

**Desde ahora la historia ya no se llamara "enseñándome a ser yo", ya que me inspiro más con música "coleccionista de canciones" ya que me gusta más el titulo, y me inspiro más, así que conocerán mi repertorio de música en mi mp3 XD.**

* * *

><p>Sakura despertó en la habitación que le habían dado los No Sabaku, que para su gusto era muy… "¿aburrida?"<p>

"no channaro, iba ha decir desértica"

"como no quieres que sea desértica si todo es color arena, pero no te preocupes, luego le sacamos su ranita para decorar el cuarto como queramos *O*" (nota: naruto tiene una cartera en forma de una rana)

-"Je, je, je, si channaro" como no tenia nada que hacer hoy, se puso ropa normal, un pantalón recto negro, una blusa azul rey y unos tenis converse negros (si, así es, aquí también hay converse). Bajo al primer piso y se sentó en la mesa, Sakura miro la mesa fascinada, había waffles, hotcakes, en cada lugar ocupado (lógicamente por kakashi y Gaara) había cubiertos, un vaso, un plato con un huevo estrellado, tocino, en el centro de la mesa había todo tipo de fruta, "Channaro ¡hay PIÑA!"

" ! KYA!, ¡piña!"

-Sakura, no sabia que te gustaba la piña-dice su sensei despreocupado leyendo su apreciada novela, la joven se abochorno por que la hallan escuchado hablar sola-si Kakashi-sensei, me encanta-Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara-que irónico, yo pensé que te gustaba la fresa o la cereza-Sakura inflo los cachetes-no pero más me gusta levantarme y ver este desayuno hecho *¬*-Kakashi pico su comida aburrido-si, si es genial. Kazekage-sama, ¿le molestaría prestarnos un campo de entrenamiento a Sakura y a mí?-Gaara lo miro unos segundos-tengo un campo para mi y mi familia, siéntanse libres de usarlo, esta en las afueras de Suna, en los limites entre Konoha y Suna.

-Gracias Kazekage-sama-el pelirrojo frunció el seño-por favor dígame Gaara, parece que desde que me convertí en Kage se olvidaron de mi nombre-Kakashi se rio bajo su mascara-si, Gracias Gaara-sama, ¿Gaara-sama?

-¿Si?

-¿tiene novia?

-no-dijo secamente para que no notaran su incomodidad-y ¿es de la misma edad de Sakura?-"ya no me gusta para donde va esto"-si, ¿Por qué?-dijo levantado la ceja (ya entienden, movió el musculo donde se supone que debería estar la ceja, por que el no tiene ceja)-no solo por curiosidad, bueno Sakura vámonos.

-¡ ¿Qué? Si apenas toque el desayuno-Kakashi se levanto, tomo un plato con piña y camino hacia la salida-vamos comeremos en el camino-Sakura no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero la piña la convenció y de inmediato corrió a su lado (si lo se suena igual que naruto con su rameen )

* * *

><p>CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO, SUNA<p>

-Ok Sakura, primero muéstrame lo que tienes, no te midas por que yo no lo hare, ¡empecemos!-Sakura de inmediato envió chakra en sus puños y golpeo el suelo, abriendo una gran grieta, Kakashi salió de entre los árboles, tomo las muñecas de Sakura inmovilizándola-¿es todo Sakura?, ni si quiera e tenido que usar el Sharingan, pensé que habías mejorado-Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, le hervía la sangra, pateo a Kakashi y salió volando diez metros "Channaro nos dijo débiles"

"no hay que tener piedad, aun que sea nuestro sensei" miro a Kakashi y "puff" desapareció "un jutsu de sustitución, sht" la pelirosa miro alrededor "¿donde esta Kakashi-sensei?" dejo escapar un poco de chakra para que buscara alrededor, hasta encontrar un chakra muy conocido "ya te encontré Kakashi-sensei" junto chakra y golpeo el suelo y una grieta se empezó a abrir hacia donde estaba Kakashi pero justo enfrente de el se detuvo. Sakura salió debajo del suelo y golpeo a Kakashi por la espalda, cuando cayó al suelo le puso un kunai en el cuello-¿Qué decía Kakashi-sensei?-el hombre la miro orgulloso-muy bien pequeña Sakura, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-la pelirosa sonrió arrogante-rastree su chakra, Karin me enseño, y luego hice un clon de sonbras, aproveche la distracción de a grieta y el clon te golpeo-"puff"-¿Qué le pareció sensei?-dio la verdadera Sakura arriba de un árbol-bien, ahora empezemos con el entrenamiento-el peliplata levanto su banda dejando ver su único ojo con el sharingan-me parece bien-la pelirosa propinaba golpes al peliplata que esquivo con facilidad, harta de ese juego pateo el suelo por lo cual Kakashi tuvo que salta, en el aire apareció Sakura detrás de el y lo golpeo por la espalda, cuando cayó hizo un cráter, la ojiverde reunió chakra para golpearlo, solo lo suficiente para romperle unas cuanta costillas, perforar un pulmón, unas cuantas contusiones y sangrado interno, el peliplata muy apenas lo esquivo pero no por completo , en el intento de esquivarlo recibió el golpe al costado, alejándolo unos cuantos metros, tocio sangre y se toco la zona golpeada, sin duda si había roto unos costillas y sangrado interno, camino hacia sakura y ella le dio un "pequeño" golpe en la zona golpeada, el peliplata escupió más sangre-muy bien Sakura, subamos de nivel-dijo limpiándose la sangre con la manga, Kakashi abrió el su ojo mostrando la segunda fase del Sharingan "demonios, me estoy quedando sin chakra, no me queda de otra, tendré que usar esa técnica" unas marcas apareció en el cuerpo de la joven, "no puede ser, esa técnica" un aura verde la rodeo y cerraron todas sus heridas-esa técnica es de…-Sakura sonrió arrogante-de Tsunade-sama, ella me la enseño- bajo un poco el cuello de su blusa para que mirara en su pecho la imagen del ying y el yang, de color blanco y rojo, Sakura se puso en posición de defensa-empecemos- Kakashi corrió hacia Sakura "esa postira se me hace conocida, pero… ¿Dónde?" la pelirosa esquivaba con facilidad los golpes, golpeo al peliplata haciendo que escupiera sangre, mientras que Sakura se puso en postura de ataque, Kakashi ensancho los ojos "no puede ser, esa forma de pelear es de los Hyuga" -¿sorprendido Kakashi-sensei?, cuando fui novia de Neji me enseño a pelear, y a veces entrenaba con Hinata-chan.

-pero ocupas el byakugan para hacer esa técnica,

-esta es una copia, pero si memorizo los puntos de chakra no es necesario, pero aun así no es nada comparada a su técnica.

-Dime Sakura, ¿realmente olvidaste a Sasuke?, ¿no fue por el que rompieron tu y el Hyuga?

-Sasuke no tiene nada que ver entre el Neji y yo, yo ya lo olvide.

-¿de verdad Sakura?, ¿realmente lo olvidaste?, ¿no te dolió saber que había muerto?, o peor aun ¿no te dolió decirle a Naruto que lo matara y que tu junto a Naruto lo mataron?, que Naruto no quería matar a su mejor amigo, su hermano, y el tu primer amor, del que estuviste perdidamente enamorada por muchos años, aun cuando te abandono e incluso trato de matar-Sakura tenia los ojos cristalizados pero no iba a llorar, hace mucho tiempo se prometió no volver a llorar y menos por ese idiota-yo…yo, ¡yo jamás lo deje de amar, pero era un amor estúpido!, incluso cuando trato de matarme n lo deje de amar, a pesar de que mi cabeza me decía que lo olvidara, que el Sasuke Uchiha que conocí había muerto hace ocho años, pero mi corazón me impedía olvidarlo, ¡que estúpida fui!-dice con resentimiento, mientras que su maestro la miraba sorprendido- segí adelante porque Naruto me daba esperanza de que el no era asi y que cuando volviera seria el mismo que antes, pero… cuando nos enteramos de lo de Madara y que Sasuke se había unido a el solo para destruir Konoha, sin importar las vidas que se perdieran, sin importarle que a Naruto, usted y yo muriéramos, sin importarle los lazos que alguna vez tubo con nosotros, ¡nos iba a matar a todos Por su estúpida venganza!, entonces realmente supe que lo habíamos perdido, y no solo eso, sabia que teníamos que matarlo, el ayudo a Madara para hacer la cuarta guerra ninja, en que miles de vidas que no tenían nada que ver con Konoha o la estúpida venganza del clan Uchiha murieron, que no le importo nada, ni siquiera nosotros, le dije a Naruto que lo matáramos por el bien de Konoha, le dire algo sensei, algo que Naruto y yo le ocultamos, cuando estaba a punto de morir Sasuke y nadamas faltaba el golpe final, Naruto no se atrevió a dárselo, yo se lo di, ¡YO LO MATE!, yo … y..o… yo lo ame incluso hasta el momento de su muerte, a veces pienso que lo mate para que no volver a amar, no se puede amar a un muerto pero… ahora me pregunto ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo? Había muchas formas de ayudarlo y de ayudar a la aldea, pero yo quise que muriera, ¿dígame sensei que piensa de mi?- dijo lanzando un kunai, Kakashi que estaba en shok apenas pudo esquivarlo, Sakura empezó a propinar golpes- dijame Kakashi- sensei- el peliplata apenas esquivaba los golpes- comprendo tus razones Sakura, y no los discutiré y…

-¡NO SABE NADA!- Sakura lo miro con unos ojos extraños, que nunca habia visto Kakashi, era como el sharingan de Madara pero rosa con gris.

Kakashi estaba en una calle de Konoha, parecía bastante tarde, tal vez la una de la mañana, se miro, su cabello era rosa, tenia el cuerpo de una niña de trece años, en eso aparesio Sasuke, su corazón se acelero y sintió que se sonrojaba, pero sentía una extrema tristeza (puedo sentir lo que Sakura sentía)- te vas ¿Verdad?- Salió de los labios de la pelirosa no era como una pregunta lo estaba afirmando- si no te puedes quedar llévame contigo-Kakashi sintió un pequeño rayo de esperanza- no, no puedo, no sabes lo que se siente estar solo, Kakashi sintió enojo- si, lo se, tal vez no este sola, pero sin ti es lo mismo que estar sola, yo… Sasuke en un rápido momento se puso atrás de la pelirosa- Sakura, gracias- después todo se volvió negro. Kakashi vivió todas las experiencias y sentimientos de Sakura respecto a Sasuke, las veces que trato de volverlo de vuelta, la vez que casi la mata, el momento en que mato a Sasuke.

Entonces salió de la ilusión, miro a Sakura con esos ojos tan raros, le quería preguntar sobre ellos pero Gaara apareció entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Kakashi.

Gaara miro a Sakura sorprendido, jamás había visto ese kekei genka- les pido que se detengan, están destruyendo mi ciudad y la gente esta asustada por los temblores- miro a reojo a Sakura pero sus ojos se habían vuelto a su habitual color jade. Sakura dio media vuelta y camino hacia la mansión, Gaara se dirigió a Kakashi- Kakashi ¿Sakura tiene un kekei genkai?

-no lo se- Gaara miro el lugar donde se habia ido Sakura- pero… nunca habia visto ese kekei genkai, se parece al sharingan de Madara pero de color rosa y gris, además creo haber visto como… ¿arrujas? Alrededor de sus ojos- Kakashi mira el mismo lugar que Gaara- pienso que es una especie de Sharingan pero ella no es un Uchiha, no hasta donde se, al menos que… "no puede ser, ¿Sasuke le dio su Sharingan a Sakura? Pero ¿los ojos? Además… es rosa y gris, no rojo y negro, será ¿Por qué es del clan Haruno?, pero… los Haruno no son rosa y gris, a un así, el sharingan debería ser rojo y negro, no gris, a mi me trasplantaron el sharingan y no es rosa y gris tengo que hablar con Sakura"

- no lo se Gaara, y Sakura ya se fue, por lo que no quiere hablar del tema, tendremos que esperar a que quiera hablar del tema o la agarremos desprevenida.

* * *

><p>Sakura entró a su habitación azotando la puerta-¡Maldito seas Sasuke Uchiha!- se dejo caer de rodillas- hasta muerto me atormentas- su fleca le tapaba los ojos, pero se podía apreciar unas lagrimas caer, se toco el rostro notando la humedad de las lagrimas- maldito, me hiciste romper mi promesa- empezó a llorar mas fuerte "no importa si lloro un poco y nadie me ve, haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado channaro"<p>

"si, nunca rompiste tu promesa nunca lloraste y nunca lo amaste", Sakura siguió llorando hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Gaara iba a entrar a su habitación cuando un sonido proveniente de la habitación de Sakura lo detuvo "¿llanto?", el tercer ojo apareció En la habitación de Sakura- Esta dormida- pero noto unas lágrimas en el rostro de la joven-¿estaba llorando?-el lo hubiera esperado de la Sakura de hace cuatro años, pero no la Sakura de ahora, desde que llego no la había tratado mucho, pero en los pocos ratos que convivía con ella, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer madura, hermosa e inteligente, a pesar de que todo en ella debería decir que es delicada, hermosa y femenina, pero cuando la conoces te das cuenta de que no era así, no solo era delicada, hermosa y femenina, también inteligente, con una fuerza mortal, un poco fría y sádica, con un humor negro, con una mentalidad fuerte y al mismo tiempo delicada, que se ganaba el amor de las personas con facilidad. La arena cubrió a Gaara y apareció en la habitación de la pelirosa, quería saber el motivo por el que lloró, miro un rato a Sakura, en su cura quedo marcada la angustia. Resignado, por no saber lo que la hizo llorar hizo un movimiento de manos y una criatura roja en forma de lobo- Cuida a Sakura y dile que cuando despierte vaya a mi oficina, ella ya sabe donde es- el lobo hizo una leve reverencia- Si amo- Gaara salió como entro.<p>

* * *

><p>Desperté de mi profundo sueño, me estire y bosteze con una mano en la boca "alguien nos observa" Sakura voltee ante la advertencia de mi inner, y mire un hermoso lobo rojo de arena, levante mi mano en señal de saludo-Hola- el animal no se movio, me levante para cargar a ese hermoso cachorro, lo tome entre mis brazos como a un bebe, me sorprendió que me alla dejado cargarlo, sin gruñirme, morderme o nada por el estilo, al contrario, parecía muy comodo, hasta se acurrucaba en mi pecho-mi amo la quiere ver en su oficina.<p>

-y dime ¿Quién es tu amo?-El pequeño dio un bostezo-Gaara-sama- acariciaba la cabeza de lobito mientras caminaba a la oficina.

Entre a la oficina y encontré a Gaara detrás de su escritorio con su habitual pose (si no saben cual es leer capítulos anteriores o el manga anime)-hola Gaara- dije cortezmente sonriendo-esta es tu invocación- miro el cachorro que cargaba-Si, es una especie única, su patriarca me dejo tenerlo de invocación.

¿Cómo se llama?

-Aun no le he puesto un nombre y como la patriarca me lo dio recién nacido, tampoco tenia un nombre.

-¿Te importa si eligo un nombre y si te gusta le ponemos asi?

-No- Sakura se llevo la mano a la barbilla, mirando el techo-Amm… veamos… m… no, ¡ya se! Como es rojo ¿que tal Akio?-Gaara sonrio de medio lado-Me gusta-La pelirosa miro a Gaara y luego al lobo, Gaara, lobo, Gaara, lobo-¡Ya se!-Sera Gaara-chan, porque se parece a ti- Al pelirrojo le salió una gotita de sudor en la frente- NO.

-Bueno será Akio-kun-Sakura lo abrazo y acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro con su mejilla- Entonces yo tengo a alguien con quien puedas jugar- hizo unos sellos y apareció una pequeña loba blanca y con la punta de las orejas, cola y patas rosas-Ella es Kaoru-chan- Gaara miro a la pequeña loba jugar con el lobo- A mi también me gustan los lobos- Los dos cachorros jugaban muy felices- Pero dime Gaara de que querías hablar.

-Desde mañana empieza a impartir clases, es un pequeño grupo de 10 personas, tenemos planeado hacer otros 4 grupos de diez si esta bien para ti…

-No, esta bien, pero son muy pocos para una nación, preferiría que fueran 7 de 10 que 4 de 10, mire sus registros y tienen 150 ninjas médicos en toda la nación, extremadamente pocos, ese es un numero minimo para ninjas médicos en un hospital, aquí en Suma, la capital, durante un turno, minimo en toda la nación debe haber 600 ninjas médicos, ni siquiera la mitad tienen, mañana desde las seis de la mañana quiero ver el grupo que ya tienen, hacer un examen, para saber que tanto saben, después de mañana preferiría que las clases fueran de Lunes a Domingo, de 7am a 9pm, se que será cansado para los alumnos, pero creo que asi podre terminar ese grupo. En 3 meses, cuando tengan reunido e l sig. Grupo el horario se dividirá en 2 osea que quedara el primer grupo de 7am a 2pm y el sig. De 2pm a 9pm, cuando casi termine con el primer grupo el horario será: el primer gurpo de 7am a 9am y el sig. De 9am a 9pm- Dijo muy seria, Gaara se sorprendió, pero lo escondió,

-Esta bien, aquí esta la lista y registro de sus alumnos-le extendió una caja con varios foldes- y el lugar donde darán sus clases- le extendió otra hoja- cual será mi salario?

-100 yenes la hora.

-No. Mi salario si quiere que de clases a los 7 grupos es de 250 yenes la hora.

-¿¡QUE!- grito Gaara, Sakura sonrio, jamás habia escuchado a Gaara gritar- Ah y quiero que para mañana que regrese esta pintada mi habitación de azul celeste- La pelirosa tomo a su chachora- vámonos Kaoru-chan, bye Akio-kun, Gaara.

* * *

><p>kise subir este capitulo hoy, x mi cumpleaños, hoy 11 de junio del 2012, XD<p>

lamento k este corto

tambien lean mi nueva historia de tsubasa reservoir chronicles, "nuevas alas"


	5. i renember you

I REMEMBER YOU-yui makino

_**Las palabras en negrita y entre un asterisco son fraces o pensamientos tomados de una canción, autor, anime, etc.**_

Sakura entró a su habitación y abrió los expedientes de sus nuevos alumnos (no se enojen, pero tome el nombre completo de personaje de Otros anime)

Yukio Okumura

Edad: 20 años

Habilidad: excelente manejo de armas blancas, buen control de chakra y IQ de 220

Yukko Makino

Edad: 17 años

Habilidad: excelente control de chakra

Yui Okumura

Edad: 20 años

Habilidad: control del elemento agua y excelente manejo de armas blancas

Azumi Kinomoto

Edad: 18

Habilidad: IQ de150 y excelente control de chakra

Fujimoto Li

Edad: 17años

Habilidad: excelente manejo del elemento aire

Rin Tosaka

Edad: 17años

Habilidad: buen manejo de chakra

Naomi Yagami

Edad: 18años

Habilidad: buen manejo de chakra

Sae Hiroshi

Edad: 21 años

Habilidad: buen manejo de chakra

Mei Misuki

Edad: 19 años

Habilidad: buen manejo de chakra

Ryoma Kimiro

Edad: 19 años

Habilidad: control del elemento fuego buen manejo de chakra

-Mmm... hay algo raro en ellos-Sakura miraba los expedientes muy seria, como si desifrara un acertijo-que es ama?-pregunto la pequeña kaoru, la pelirosa cerro los expedientes y los puso en el buró-no se, puede se que... no, debe ser mi imaginación- acarició al cachorro, pero miraba los expedientes.

-¿segura ama?

-si Kaoru-chan-le dedicó una sonrisa-ya es tarde y mañana empiezo a dar clases y tú te quedarás jugando con Akio-kun, Oyasuni Kaoru-chan.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

Sakura estaba en el hospital haciendo su ronda del día, vestía el típico vestido blanco de enfermera, tennis del mismo color del vestido, su cabello lo tenía suelto, estaba firmando algunos papeles-Sakura-chan-la pelirosa miro a la ojiperla-hola Hinata, ya te he dicho que me digas solo Sakura-la peli negra sonrió tímida-Hokage-sama quiere verte, parece que es algo importante-termine de firmar los papeles-ok. Ya voy.

Entre a la oficina de la Hokage, lo primero que mire fue a una joven como de veinte años, de cabello negro azulado y largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura, era delgada, sin embargo tenia como seis meses de embarazo, algo baja, de tez pálida y ojos negros, tenia un niño en brazos, de cabello y ojos negros, tenia la piel más pálida que la de su madre-Sakura ella es tu nueva paciente, Uchiha Azumi-ensanche los ojos _"no puede ser, todos los Uchihas están muertos, a excepción de los bebes que espera Karin_"-es un miembro sanguíneo de los Uchihas, Uchiha Itachi la ayudo a huir, también es esposa de Itachi, y ellos son sus hijos-dijo la Hokage refiriéndose al pequeño niño de como seis o sietes meses y al embarazo de la joven-tu te encargadas de su embarazo y parto.

-si Tsunade-sama, Uchiha-san, por favor sígame, le haré un chequeo para ver como están los tres-la joven la siguió-por favor Sakura, dígame Azumi.

Sakura le sonrió-ok. Azumi-san, por favor recuéstese en la camilla, le haré un análisis de sangre-la peli rosa le saco la muestra de sangre y se la entregó a una enfermera para que la mandaran al laboratorio-ahora le haré un ultrasonido para ver el estado de salud del bebe, por favor Azumi-san, levántese la blusa a la altura del vientre-la pelinegra hizo lo indicado, Sakura estaba por aplicar el gel-puede que este un pico frio-Sakura le mostró el monitor y apunto en algún punto de este-mira, aquí esta tu bebé, es una niña-dijo sonriendo la ojijade-ya sabias que iba ser tu bebé?-la pelinegra lo negó-he pensado en que debería venir tres veces por semana para ver los avances del bebé, tuyos y del... ¿como se llama tu hijo?

-oh, se llama Uchiha Itachi, igual que su padre-dijo con una sonrisa-lamento mucho lo de Itachi-san

-no te preocupes Sakura-su sonrisa se fue borrando-solo que no pude cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Itachi, no pude proteger a Sasuke-chan-Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho-y... o, yo, Azumi-san... fui yo quien lo mató-para su sorpresa la Uchiha le sonrió-no te preocupes, ya lo se, pero no me refiero a eso, bueno en parte si, pero era imposible salvarlo después de en lo que se convirtió, yo debía protegerlo, y no lo pude hacer, no pude evitar que se convirtiera en eso, pero uno no lo puede cambiar, verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa-Sakura, yo no puedo culpar a Sasuke-chan por lo que hizo, sinceramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, no te imaginas lo que sentí al entrar a mi casa y ver los cuerpos de mis padres, degollados e Itachi ahí, quería matarlo, vengarme de lo que hizo, pero después de que me lo explicara lo entendí, ahora imagínate a Sasuke-chan, un niño no mayor de nueve años, que entra a su casa y mira a sus padres muertos, y que luego el le muestra como los mato, y como respuesta te diga que lo hizo solo para saber que tan fuerte era, y que lo odie, que viva una vida llena de odio, tal vez Itachi no lo hizo de la mejor manera, pero... no lo puedo cambiar, no puedo volver en el tiempo y evitar la muerte del clan Uchiha, que Itachi sea un renegado, que Sasuke-chan no tome el camino del odio y la venganza, que Itachi muera en manos de su hermano, que sasuke-chan se vuelva un asesino y quiera destruir Konoha, y tampoco podría cambiar el hecho que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y amigos fueran quien lo mataron, por defender su aldea, no lo cambiaría porque Itachi dio su vida por su aldea, y yo también haría lo mismo por mi aldea, como cualquier otro ninja de la aldea oculta entre la hoja, lo hecho, hecho esta, y no podemos hacer nada, más que aceptar la persona que somos ahora-dijo sonriente-además Sakura, no todo es dolor y tristeza, tengo dos hermosos regalos de Itachi-kun, en ellos y en mi vive el, Tsunade-sama me conto tu historia con Sasuke-chan, al igual que Itachi tal vez no tomo la decisión correcta, pero una lección no se puede aprender sin dolor, lamentablemente el nunca aprendió su lección, e incluso se llevo a inocentes como tú y Naruto-kun, pero ustedes aprendieron cosas importantes, es inevitable que la decisión que tomo Sasuke-chan les afectara, él fue un gran amigo, casi un hermano según me contaron en el caso de Naruto, en tu caso es un poco diferente, era tu primer amor, la persona dueña de tu corazón, la diferencia entre Itachi y Sasuke-chan, Itachi nunca me hizo daño, y Sasuke-chan hirió a las personas que lo amaban por una venganza, no con el mismo motivo de Itachi, que al final era la paz, pero déjame decirte otra cosa Sakura, en estos años he aprendido cosas y conocido personas, créeme, lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarlo, vuelve desde cero, hazte más fuerte-Sakura apretó sus puños, y agacho su cabellas, su fleco tapaban sus ojos-yo… y-o… soy más fuerte, ya no soy débil, ya no soy ninguna molesta, ya nadie me debe protegen, no necesito a nadie.

-¡te equivocas!-dijo la Uchiha enojada, la pelirosa levanto la mirada sorprendida, dejando ver a unas lagrimas escurridizas que no se quisieron quedar adentro-todos necesitamos de alguien más, tal vez no para protegerse, pero si para amar y querer, vuelve a empezar.

-yo no creo que pueda hacerlo.

-***todos tenemos el poder para ir hacia el futuro, es lo he visto en mis sueños***.

-yo no lo he visto en mis sueños.

-entonces te hace falta soñar más, recupera el tiempo perdido, vuelve a empezar

-***mi destino esta controlado por el tiempo del reloj*, **no tengo tiempo

-***si mi destino esta controlado por el tiempo del reloj, lo destruiré para ser libre*,** eso era lo que me decía Itachi

-esta bien, empezare de nuevo-dijo la joven con una sonrisa algo apagada-así se habla, ***no pierdas el camino que elegiste, ahora trae de vuelta la sonrisa verdadera que aun tienes*.**

-¿eso es lo que pensabas tú en momentos difíciles?-Azumi poso su mano sobre su ya abultado vientre, y miro a través de la ventana-si, me lo he dicho muchas veces, y mira donde estoy ahora, soy feliz, tengo un hermoso niño y otro en camino, pude volver a mi aldea natal que tanto amo, si no me hubiera dicho eso, no creo que tenga esto, tal vez todavía estaría en un pequeño departamento y en una aldea que no amaba, créeme, es lo mejor para ti.

-te creo Azumi-san, daré lo mejor de mí. Ya te puedes bajar la blusa-la pelinegra obedeció-mañana nos vemos Azumi-san, te voy a dar el resultado de tu prueba de sangre-la pelinegra salió de la habitación. Sakura se dejo car en la silla frente a su escritorio, puso sus manos en su cabeza-empezar desde cero ¿he?, ojala fuera tan fácil

-"_pero si no lo hacer seguirás sufriendo, acéptalo,_ _enamorarnos de el fue lo peor que pudimos hacer, piensa, no lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, créeme, lo tengo a lado mío ahorita, casi siempre esta aquí, ya olvídalo, no puedes dormir, te la pasas deprimida todo el tiempo, ¿acaso te has mirado últimamente al espejo?"._

_-"si, channaro, ¿Qué tiene?"_

_-"no, no lo has hecho, __obsérvate__ en un espejo"-_Sakura saco su polvo, lo abrió y se miro en el espejo-_"¿Qué tienen?, me miro igual"_

_-"¿ha si?, mira tus ojos, ¿Qué miras?"_

_-"mis ojos, siempre son verdes"_

_-"te equivocas, son un verde opaco, ya no es esmeralda, tienes muchas ojeras, tus ojos están rojos, para ahorrarte el trabajo, tu cabello se mira seco, opaco, tu cara esta más pálida, estas muy delgada, pareces muerta viviente, si no lo olvidas, yo misma mato al Sasuke que esta en tu mente, recuerda que yo tengo mayor dominio de tu mente que tú, así que lo encierras en una caja fuerte, o lo mato"_

_-"esta bien, he estado muy mal, ya lo voy a olvidar, desde hoy ya no existe Sasuke Uchiha, ¡channaro!"_

…_._

Azumi entro al despacho de Sakura-Hola Azumi-san, ya están los resultados de la prueba de sangre-le entrego un sobre-no lo puedo abrir hasta que la dueña lo abra-Azumi abrió el sobre, le dio una ojeada y se lo entrego a Sakura-yo no lo entiendo, tal vez puedes interpretarlo por mi-Sakura leyó la hoja, sus ojos se ensancharon asustada-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, ¿es algo malo?.

-Azuumi-san, tiene un poco de anemia, pero, estas muy mal.

-¿en que Salí mal?-dijo preocupada-en todo-dijo en un susurro-¿Qué es lo que tengo?

-pienso que tal vez tienes la enfermedad de Itachi-san

-¿mi hija corre riesgo?, ¿tendrá esa enfermedad?

-no, no lo creo, pero si corre un gran riesgo, tenemos que curarte ya, Azumi-san, puede que le moleste mi pregunta pero necesito saberlo, usted ¿tuvo relaciones con Uchiha Itachi cuando estaba enfermo?, tengo entendido que ya tenia mucho tiempo con la enfermedad-Azumi se sonrojo-si-dijo ladeando la cara para que no viera su vergüenza-sabe que la enfermedad fue causada en parte por el sharingan, ¿posees el sharingan?, ¿hasta que etapa?

-si, tengo el sharingan, lo desperté hasta la cuarta etapa.

-Azumi-san, recuéstese en la camilla, la pelinegra obedeció, Sakura se acerco a ella, junto chakra en las manos, las manos fueron rodeadas por un aura verde, primero reviso su vientre donde se encontraba el bebé-parece ser que el bebé no esta siendo afectado, pero puede causarle problemas-reviso todas las partes de su cuerpo-algunos órganos se están dañados levemente, los pulmones son los más dañados-la pelirosa salió de la habitación, recorrió los pasillos del hospital hasta toparse con una joven de ojos perlas y cabello negro azulado-Hinata, ¿me puedes ayudar con mi paciente?-la pelinegra sonrió-claro, Sakura-chan-se dirigieron a la habitación-Hinata, mi paciente es Azumi Uchiha-Hinata la miro sorprendida-es esposa de Itachi Uchiha, necesito que entretengas al niño, ocupo curar a Azumi-san y me voy a tardar-la joven asintió-perdóname por pedirte ser niñera, no te preocupes es un niño muy serio y obediente, como un típico Uchiha.

-¿esta bien si me lo llevo con Naruto?.

-claro Hinata, no creo que Azumi-san se enoje-entraron a la habitación-Azumi-san, ella es Hinata-señalo a la oji perla, esta hizo una pequeña reverencia-un placer Hinata-chan.

-¿puede ir Itachi-kun con ella un rato?, va ir con Naruto-la pelinegra al notar lo que trataba de hacer accedió, Hinata se llevo al pequeño en brazos. Sakura le inyectó una sustancia azul -listo, tendrás que venir todos los días durante una semana para curarte, pero eso no significa que no quede resentido tu cuerpo, puede que te triga complicaciones en el parto, nadie sabe que pueda pasar, no hemos podido curar a nadie de esa enfermedad, puede que mueras en el parto y el bebé también.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, Azumi ya estaba curada, ella y Sakura establecieron una gran amistad.

-hola Azumi-san, ¿lista para su chequeo?-dijo la pelirosa, la pelinegra se recostó en la camilla, con un notorio embarazo, de 8 meses-si, Sakura-chan, ya quiero ver como esta mi niña-Sakura termino de revisarla-todo sigue como lo pensamos.

-se llamara Izumi.

-¿Por qué?

-por que mi hijo se llama Itachi como su padre, quiero que mi hija se llame parecida a mí, ¿te he contado la historia de Itachi y yo?-pregunto de la nada-no.

-yo tenia tu edad más o menos, me había tocado en el mismo escuadrón ANBU que a Itachi, yo era la ninja medico, claro nada comparado con tu conocimiento, en ese tiempo no había muchos ninjas médicos, aquel que supiera atender una herida con vendas y gasas ya era nombrado medico del escuadrón. Yo estaba profundamente enamorada de Itachi, como media población adolescente de la aldea, yo conocía a Itachi desde niños, yo y _ éramos como sus hermanos, al enterarnos de que estaríamos en el mismo equipo nos pusimos muy felices, Itachi era algo diferente a como era Sasuke-chan, el era más bromista y cariñoso, claro, tenia varias caras, la que nos mostraba a nosotros siempre era la optimista. Con el tiempo nos fuimos dando cuenta de que lo que sentíamos era algo más que amistad, y no hicimos novios, el era tan romántico-dijo con un suspiro nostálgico- algo no muy común entre los Uchihas, pero bueno, llego el tan triste día, tu ya sabes cual

* * *

><p>-FLASH BACK DE AZUMI-<p>

Estaba llegando a mi casa, después de haber ido a comprar algunos dangos para Itachi, era noche y todo estaba oscuro, solo me iluminaba la bella luz de la luna, al adentrarme al barrio Uchiha todo estaba en silencio, nunca había estado tan callado, era un silencio aterrador

Entre a la casa y veo a Itachi cubierto de sangre, preocupada voy a ayudarlo y lo que veo es… imposible.-¡Itachi! ¿Qué has hecho?- dije casi llorando al ver los cadáveres de mis padres degollados, el suelo estaba lleno de sangre-Azumi… deja explicarlo, es para salvar a Konoha- dijo suplicante el uchiha que estaba de rodillas-perdóname.

-No te creo… ¡Eres un Loco! Haz asesinado a mis padres, llamare a la policía-dije

-Están muertos, el clan Uchiha esta muerto, déjamelo explicarlo por favor tu sabes que yo no haría algo así sin ninguna razón- dijo Itachi. Yo sabia que tenia razón, nunca haría algo así porque si, pero estaba cegada por en miedo y el enojo- y ¿ahora estas aquí para matarme?, ¡Eres un Loco! ¡Te Odio! No te voy a perdonar ¡Te Matare!-dije, con enfado y llorando mientras que me acercaba a el-Azumi… no, no quiero luchar contigo, escúchame, deja explicarlo, te lo suplico.

-Te escucho- Después de escuchar su explicación me calme, pues al igual que el ya no quería mas guerras y sangre.

-Entonces ¿también me mataras?- dije temerosa de saber la respuesta-Es mi deber- dijo triste y mirando al suelo-Pues primero tendrás que luchar conmigo Uchiha Itachi.

-Si eso quieres cariño… Adelante- dijo el pelinegro. Salimos afuera, el las calles de los Uchihas.

-Si quieres mi vida ven por ella- dije

Itachi dejo caer su katana y vino hacia mi, esquive sus golpes y encontré una oportunidad para golpearlo en el estomago, después una patada a su rostro, me tomo del pie y después me saco volando hacia el piso, me jaló de los cabellos delicadamente y me dio un beso en la frente, de inmediato me separe de el, se burlaba de mi-Eres perfecta, no te puedo matar-dijo sonriente "_se esta burlando de mi"_-Baka, mátame de una vez- dije con rencor -No puedo- dijo mientras que me miraba con amor-alguien debe cuidar de Sasuke-chan mientras yo no estoy, y que mejor persona que su tía.

-Quiero ir contigo Itachi, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

-Eso es imposible, me tengo que ir y si vas conmigo tal vez te maten y no me lo perdonaría.

-Entonces luchare con todo mi poder.

-Vete de aquí, escóndete, ten cuidado y recuerda que siempre te amare-dijo, después me dio un beso apasionado-esta bien-dije resignada-yo cuidare de Sasuke-baka, vete tranquilo Itachi-chan- desapareció.

Tenia que se fuerte, me adentre al bosque y encontré una cueva, ese iba a ser mi hogar por un tiempo-Cuídate mucho, te esperare-dije mirando a la luna.

8 años después….

Después de un tiempo, me fui a una aldea cercana a Konoha, a la aldea oculta entre la estrella (originalmente se iba a llamar la aldea oculta entre las estrellas, pero lugo me entere que si existe una aldea con ese nombre, no se si esta cerca de Konoha) ahí me quede para vivir, abrí un puesto de dangos llamados: Azuita, Azu, por Azumi y Ita por Itachi pues todavía no olvidaba a Itachi.

-m… que delicioso huele, jovencita- me dijo un joven que se me hacia conocida su voz.

-Gracias, son dangos, los favoritos de mi esposo-dije observándolo

-O pero que buen gusto tiene, a mi también me encantan- dijo sonriente

En eso lo abrace, sabia que era Itachi, había regresado después de tanto tiempo.

-Itachi, te he estado esperando-dije contenta

-te amo, ahora entremos a la casa antes de que me vean-dijo Itachi

-Claro, ¿Cómo me encontraste?-dije mientras que lo dejaba pasar y cerraba el negocio.

-Tengo ninjas vigilándote todo el tiempo, por si pasa algo –dijo

-por razón sentía siempre que no estaba sola-dije

Mire hacia la ventana, la luna estaba resplandeciendo como nunca, después Itachi me cargo y me beso, con deseo, con necesidad, con amor, para después fundirnos en uno.

Al día siguiente…

-Itachi ¿hasta cuando te vas a quedar aquí?-dije

-hoy me voy, perdón pero solo tenia el día de hoy y quise venir a visitarte, cuando este cerca de aquí o descanse prometo que vendré a visitarte- dijo el uchiha

-Más te vale- le respondí.

2 años después…

-Itachi-kun es hora de bañarse- le dije al pequeñín.

Itachi y yo teníamos ya un hijo, Itachi venia cada que podía y siempre le traía algo a su hijo.

Escuche los pasos de Itachi y Kisame-hola amor, ahorita te atiendo, deja baño a tu hijo-escuche las risas de Kisame-otra vez ese mocoso no se quiere bañar-cargué al pequeño y le di un baño rápido, lo tome y lo lleve a ver a su padre-hola otra vez, le di un pequeño besos en los labios, el sonrió-saluda a tu padre Itachi-kun-el niño solo movió su pequeña y gordita mano-aun no se por que le pusiste mi nombre.

-por que es igualito a ti, solo que sin tus ojeras-dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-además quería un recuerdo tuyo-me entristeció, ese tema era un tabú-¿Qué quieres comer?-su nariz recorrió mi cuello, inhalo mi aroma y empezó a besar mi cuello-no se, a ti-enrojecí-¡Itachi!-regañe-¿Qué?.

-no estamos solos, esta Kisame-san e Itachi-kun-pero me ignoro y siguió con su trabajo-¿y que?, eso se puede solucionar, Kisame, ¿quieres llevar a tu adorado sobrino a dar una vuelta por ahí?-Kisame lo miro suplicante-¡¿Qué?!, yo quería ver la función-dijo triste, Itachi lo miro enojado con el Sharingan activado-¿Qué decías Kisame?-el tiburón se puso pálido -qu… que voy a enseñarle a mi sobrino como chantajear a la gente y torturarla-tomo al niño en los brazos-¡Itachi!-reclame, suspiro cansado-Kisame, solo llévalo a dar una vuelta, solo regresen antes del anochecer.

-¿tan poco tiempo necesitas?, pobre Azumi-chan, deberías buscar a alguien, no se más… duradero-dijo mirándome con lastima-ya Itachi no aguanta-yo estalle en risas, el azulino al mirar la cara de mi novio decidió irse por su bien-bye, bye-dijo despidiéndose con su mano, dejándonos solos-¿así que ya no aguantas?-me miro con lujuria-tendré que recordarte como te encanta que este contigo-lo mire coqueta-refréscame la memoria-y así nueva mente nos fundimos en uno.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo, Itachi se iría hasta la noche, sus visitas siempre fueron cortas.

En la tarde Itachi me invito a pasear, salimos al bosque y dejamos a nuestro precioso hijo con Kisame, que ya hacia el papel de niñera cada vez que venían. Itachi me hizo para en medio de un prado-Azumi, sabes que yo te amo con todo mi corazón, alma, todo lo que es yo, y tu me amas ¿verdad?-fruncí el seño, _que creía, ¿Qué tenia un hijo con cualquiera?, pues no, era una pregunta estúpida_-ya sabes que si, no necesitas preguntar, tu eres el único dueño de mi corazón, deja de decir idioteces Itachi, yo te amo y tu me amas-dije con cario, y lo bese-entonces cásate conmigo, tenemos a un hijo, quiero que te cases conmigo-me encogí los hombros-¿para que?, tu eres un Uchiha, yo soy una Uchiha, todo seguiría igual-Itachi me miro a los ojos-pero yo te quiero como a mi esposa, que quede claro que eres mía, de nadie más, pronto no estaré aquí con Itachi y contigo, quiero que si un día regresas a Konoha puedas tener ayuda por ser mi esposa, podrás usar el barrio Uchiha, nuestra herencia, quiero dejarlos protegidos, pero más que nada, para que cuando no este, todos sepan que eres mía, que no estarás con nadie más, se que suena egoísta, pero así podría irme tranquilo-lo abrase-yo no podría estar con alguien más, tu eres el único dueño de mi corazón, pero de verdad serás baka, yo siempre digo que soy tu esposa y tu que eres mi esposo, además nadie nos va ha querer casar, digo, ¿Quién casaría a un akatsuki?, debe de estar loco para hacerlo, debemos de tener la firma del kage en el documento-Itachi no me dejo seguir y me besó, me entrego unos papeles en la mano-leelos-los abri, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que esos papeles era el acta de matrimonio, mire su firma en el, y el espacio para mi firma y la de los dos testigos-solo falta tu firma y la de dos testigos, es una acta de matrimonio de la aldea oculta en la hoja, Azumi, si alguna vez regresas a Konoha, puedes obtener la firma del Hokage, ser mi esposa, aun cuando yo este muerto, puedes vivir con todas las comodidades que siempre mereciste, no en una pequeña casa, puedes vivir el la mansión principal de los Uchihas, si mi Ototo-baka esta en Konoha, no creo que sea ningún inconveniente, puedes tener todo lo que quieras en konoha, pero después de esta guerra que se aproxima-no sabia que decir, de verdad que tengo suerte de encontrarlo, el es único-Itachi, y..o, … yo-puede sentir la humedad de mis lagrimas caer sobre el rostro, Itachi me miro triste-lo entiendo, no quieres estar conmigo-me dio la espalda, lo mire incrédula-Itachi yo…

-no tienes que decir nada-lo mire enojada-baka, tienes una pluma-me miro incrédulo-¿Qué?.

-¿Qué si tienes una pluma?, no puedo firmar con el dedo ¿sabes?-que puedo decir, después de todo era una Uchiha (_¿Qué pensaron?, que ella no tenia el carácter de los Uchihas y solo era dulce y tierna?, pues no, también tiene su lado, esta en su sangre_) Itachi me entrego una pluma todavía no creyéndoselo, lo firme con brusquedad-aquí esta-parpadeo un par de veces-ósea que ¿si quieres cásate conmigo?.

-que cres que soy, no tengo hijos con la primera persona que me cruzo, y si aguante el dolor del parto y los lloriqueos en la madrugada cuando mejor dormía, es por ti, y todavía tienes el cinismo de dudar de mi amor, eres un cínico Uchiha Itachi-lo mire sonreir, _¿Qué demonios le daba tanta risa?_-¿de que demonios te ríes?-me acaricio el rostro-nada, es solo que tienes el carácter Uchiha, mira que yo trate de preparar todo para que pareciera romántico y te enojas arruinando el momento-me lleve las manos a la cara, y mi boca formo una completa O-lo siento-me abrazo-no importa.

Miramos el anochecer, que anunciaba que pronto Itachi se iba a ir, se levanto-Kisame ya esta por llegar, siento su chakra-me ayudo a levantarme y esta vez fui yo quien lo abracé-te voy a extrañar-y si que lo iba a extrañar, como demonios no extrañas a alguien que sabes, nunca volverá, y si lo hace será sin vida, al pensar que moriría deje escapar unas lagrimas-no llores-me limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas-no importa lo que pase, yo seguiré amándolos, y los protegeré, gracias Azumi por darme tanta felicidad, a alguien que no la merece-quería decirle que se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo, pero preferí callar y escucharlo-por darme a un precioso hijo, jamás planee ser tan feliz, gracias-me abrazo más fuerte-gracias, gracias, de verdad-aunque no lo podía ver, sabia que estaba llorando, entonces yo también empecé a llorar-no hay nada que agradecer, lo sabes, yo haría todo por ti-nos besamos, como nunca antes, con amor, pasión, deseo, con necesidad, ese era nuestro ultimo beso-lo se, gracias- se limpio las lagrimas, ya estaba demasiado cerca Kisame, de seguro no quería que lo mirara llorar, mire al azulino salir entre los arboles con nuestro hijo, cada vez que miraba al niño más parecido le encontraba a su padre-Itachi es hora de irnos-el Uchiha fue por su hijo y lo cargo, camino hacia mi, beso la frente del niño y luego la mía-siento haber pasado contigo mucho tiempo-le dijo al niño-háblale de mi, por favor.

-si, lo prometo-revolvió los cabellos del niño-adiós Azumi, adiós hijo-el niño movió sus bracitos-pa…pá-Itachi lo miro sorprendido-papá-le sonrió al niño y desapareció-adiós Itachi-kun.

* * *

><p>-FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE AZUMI-<p>

-cuando supe que estaba embarazada y que habían revivido a Itachi, primero me enfurecí, ¿Qué no era suficiente todo lo que sufrió?, pero luego envié a un cuervo con una carta, diciéndole que estaba embarazada, no quería que se fuera sin saber de mi embarazo. Espere a que terminara la guerra y regrese a mi aldea natal, tal y como se lo prometí a Itachi.

Azumi y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas, ya sabia todo de ella y ella toda mi historia, éramos dos mujeres que habíamos amado a dos Uchihas.

El día del nacimiento de Izumi, catorce de Febrero

-¡AHG!-gritaba una pelinegra, que estaba en la sala de partos-resiste un poco más Azumi, ya casi nace, ya veo la cabeza-decia una pelirosa-Sakura, no creo poder aguantar más-dijo en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos-¡Azumi!, ¡Azumi, no cierres los ojos, hazlo por tu hija!-Azumi, abrió los ojos con trabajo-no creo poder.

-solo un poco más, ya… casi sale, solo uno Azumi- rogué, la pelinegra pujo otra vez, con toda su fuerza, saque a la pequeña niña-es una hermosa niña-dije al ver su mata de pelo negra, y aunque todavía no abría los ojos ya sabia que los tendría negros, pero en sus facciones se parecían a Azumi, pedí a la enfermera que cerrara la herida, y la limpiara, me acerque a ella con la bebé envuelta en una cobijita rosa, y se la puse en los brazos-Hola Izumi, dile hola a tu mamá-Azumi no pudo contener el llanto, y lloró-es tan hermosa, se parece a mi-le extendí los brazos para que me diera a la niña-tengo que limpiarla, ahorita te la traigo, apenas la había limpiado cuando vino corriendo la enfermera-¡Dra. Haruno, esta muy débil, su ritmo cardiaco bajo, también su presión, la estamos perdiendo-le entregue la bebé a la enfermera-ponla cerca de ella-me siguió a la paciente-¡Azumi!, resiste, por tu hija-la enfermera le acerco a su hija-mira a tu niña-mire los monitores, parecía estar volviendo-¡Azumi, tu hija quiere verte, ¿Qué pasara con Itachi e Izumi, si no estas?-la mujer abrió los ojos, miro a su hija y empezó a llorar-lo siento Sakura-chan, pero no podre resistir, cuida de ellos por favor, yo se que tu los cuidarías como si fueran tuyos, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te ame, no como Sasuke-chan, cuida de ellos, son mi mayor tesoro, promételo-busque en todos los cajones-no, aun te puedo salvar, ¿donde esta la inyección de adrenalina?, Azumi no te rindas, ¡¿Dónde esta la maldita inyección?!-la enfermera entro al cuarto con al inyección-aquí esta, de inmediato se la inyecte, y cerro todas sus heridas con chakra, y le hizo una transfusión de sangre-resiste azumi-no me quedaba nada más que esperar, no podía usar el electroshock, estaba muy débil, la mataría-Sakura-chan, promete que cuidaras a mis hijos, son todo para mi, para Itachi-llore frustrada-¡no no, no, no me rindiere!.

-sabíamos que no resistiría, por favor déjame irme en paz-mire que el ritmo cardiaco bajaba más y más, no pude evitar que mi llanto aumentara, ella era la única que me comprendía, que sabia por lo que pase, que paso-lo… prometo, yo cuidare de ellos, como si fueran míos, les daré lo mejor que pueda-cerro los ojos y sonrió, su cara estaba con mucha paz-gracias-entonces su ritmo cardiaco bajo por completo, se escucho ese horrible sonido al que tanto temor le tengo, el aparato chillo de que su ritmo cardiaco era nulo, se moría, desesperada, use los electroshock, lo intenté una, dos, tres veces y ella no despertaba-Dra. Haruno, esta muerta-dijo con pesar la enfermera, deje los aparatos y mire a la bebé-toma la hora y causas de la muerte, y vete-la enfermera hizo lo que le pedí y me dejo sola, con la bebé y su madre, llore más si era posible, mire a Azumi, se miraba cansada, pero serena, cargué a la niña-prometo cuidarlos bien, no te fallare, Azumi, Itachi, solo confíen en mi, los protegeré con mi propia vida-prometí.

-FIN DEL FLLASH BACK DE SAKURA-

-lamento no poder cuidarlos por ahora Azumi, pero están en buenas manos-mire a mi cachorrita dormida y decidí hacer lo mismo

* * *

><p>K LES PARECIO?, LA VERDAD ME TARDE POR LA HISTORIA DE AZUMI, YA LA TENIA EN MENTE, Y LUEGO LA VERDAD SE ME FUE EL INTERNET, Y NO TUBE MUCHA INSPIRACION PARA ESTE CAPI, ASI K X ESO ME TARDE<p>

MUCHAS GRACIAAS DE TODO CORAZON A LOS K MANDARON REVIEWS, ARIGATO


	6. canta per me

-Mmm... hay algo raro en ellos-Sakura miraba los expedientes muy seria, como si desifrara un acertijo-que es ama?-pregunto la pequeña kaoru, la pelirosa cerro los expedientes y los puso en el buró-no se, puede se que... no, debe ser mi imaginación- acarició al cachorro, pero miraba los expedientes.

-segura ama?

-si Kaoru-chan-le dedicó una sonrisa-ya es tarde y mañana empiezo a dar clases y tú te quedarás jugando con Akio-kun, Oyasuni Kaoru-chan.

Sakura entro al aula de clases y encontró lo que temía, entró entre un montón de gritos y papelitos volando por el aire, suspiro derrotada, su clase era igual al de ella cuando eran gennins, hasta había un Shikamaru, entre los alumnos encontró al que debería ser un Naruto molestando a un joven muy serio ignorándolo, ese debería ser Sasuke, Sakura trato de ser paciente, ya que este grupo sería difícil-buenos días, yo soy Sakura Haruno, y seré su maestra para que puedan convertirse un día en grandes ninjas médicos-dijo lo más tranquila y regalando sus mejores sonrisas, pero el único que la pelaba era la versión de Sasuke, a Sakura se le hincho una vena-¡ESCÚCHENME!, ¡soy Sakura Haruno y seré su maestra y peor pesadilla!-dijo tétrica, a los alumnos se les puso la piel chinita.

-en cada mesa hay un cuerpo con diversas heridas, traten de curarlo lo más que puedan mocosos-cada joven tenía una mesa.

Cada alumno hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero el mejor de todos fue Yukio Okumura y Azumi Kinomoto, y la peor fue Yui Okmura, como había sospechado-muy bien muchachos, tienen el nivel esperado para su primer mmm..., vamos a llamarle cursos, no es un nivel muy bajo ni un nivel alto, espero que el Kazekage Gaara le haya informado que sus clases empezaran desde las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche-los jóvenes asintieron-ok, nos vemos mañana, por favor mañana traigan un gafete con sus nombres, para poder presentarnos y conocernos mejor, lo haría ahora pero me da mucha flojera y creo que no querrán desperdiciar su ultimo día de libertad-dijo con maldad, los alumnos se asustaron, no querían saber que los haría hacer esa loca.

Sakura entro al comedor de la casa, miro la comida servida y a Gaara-Konishiwa Gaara-el ni la miro-Konishiwa Sakura- la joven tomo asiento- ¿como te fue con tus nuevos alumnos?-la peli rosa suspiro cansada-mal, el grupo es igual al mío cuando iba en la academia, será muy difícil, pero tienen el nivel esperado para no saber nada de medicina, es decir el nivel bajo.

-¿Es malo?.

-No, así esta mejor que estén en blanco sus mentes. Por cierto, espero mi paga el viernes, no el sábado ni otro día, debe ser el viernes, y espero que mi cuarto ya este pintado de color azul-Gaara la miro con fastidio-si, la para será la que querías, será el viernes exacto, tu habitación ya esta pintada de azul rey, espero que sean muy buenos ninjas médicos, me salen muy caros.

-No te preocupes Gaara-sama, los que yo entrene serán los mejores ^_~-Gaara la ignoró y comenzó a comer, Sakura al notar que la ignoraban se enojo pero se controlo porqué es el Kazekage.

-¿Gaara no se siente solo?-el pelirrojo la miro como diciendo "y esta loca qué tiene"-no, ¿por que?.

-Es que a mi me parece muy solo este lugar, me hace extrañar al baka de Naruto, supongo que usted también extraña a sus hermanos, de seguro las peleas de Temari y Kankuro-san le dan vida a esta casa-Gaara sonrió, solo una pequeña sonrisa torcida-si, es un poco solitaria, pero mi trabajo me tiene muy ocupado para pensar en eso, si extraño a mis hermanos, pero creó que ya estoy acostumbrado a la soledad.

-Eso es horrible Gaara, nadie debe estar mucho tiempo solo, ya se, que tal se siempre comemos juntos, y te ayudo en tu trabajo en lo que pueda, yo casi siempre hacía el trabajo de Tsunade-sama-el Kazekage sonrió.

-me lo imagino, pero no quiero molestarte, darás clases de lunes a domingo de más de doce horas-Sakura sonrió y movió la mano restándole importancia-no se preocupe, hoy tengo el día libre, y me gustaría ayudarle después de que cumple todas mis peticiones, aunque de seguro en la noche avanza mucho, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué decidió ser otra vez el contenedor de Shukaku?-note la sorpresa en su rostro, que desapareció al instante.

-porque alguien lo tenía que hacer, y yo ya tengo experiencia, además, él ya no me puede controlar, yo ya no soy "él", y él no puede ser "yo", pero al mismo tiempo somos uno-dijo de lo más tranquilo. Pero me sorprendió de la manera tan profunda con la que habla.

-de verdad que ha cambiado-dijo en un susurro, que solo ella escucho.

de verdad se parece tanto a Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo es tan diferente.

lo se Channaro….

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Kakashi.

-ya esta la comida, que bien, me muero de hambre.

Se sentó en la mesa sin separar la vista de su sagrada novela.

-¿Kakashi-sensei, donde has estado?

Le dio un bocado a la comida que le acababan de traer.

-por ahí, conociendo a las responsables y amigables ciudadanas de este pueblo.

Gaara lo miro enojado-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Sonreí nerviosa-nada, ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?-su maestro seguía comiendo despreocupado-nada, si claro-La arena de Gaara lo aprisionó.

-escúcheme bien, Hatake Kakashi, si me entero que usted ha estado con una de mis ciudadanas, lo hare que se case con ella, y se quede aquí, ¿entendió?-dijo apretándolo.

-s… si, yo no hare nada que ellas no quieran.

Gaara apretó más a kakashi-usted no estará con ninguna de mis ciudadanas, quieran o no, ¿entendió?, no me gusta repetir dos veces lo mismo.

Kakashi asintió-si, si, no me acercare a sus ciudadanas-dijo, Sakura sonreía nerviosa algunas cosas no cambian.

si, Channaro, algunas cosas no cambian, aun tiene ese lado sanguinario.

y ¿nosotras no?-dijo sarcástica su iner.

ssshh, ellos no saben.

-¿nosotros no sabemos que Sakura?-la pelirrosa volteo muy lentamente, mientas sonreía nerviosa.-¡nada!, nada, solo que no saben que me acaba de llegar una carta-dijo al mirar la babosa en la ventana, con un sobre, Sakura fue corriendo a recogerla-gracias, me has salvado la vida, dile gracias a Tsunade-sama también-la babosa asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura abrió el sobre color blanco y con el sello de los Uchihas, que de inmediato reconoció de quien era, la leyó y di un gran suspiro-ahhh, que linduras son-y se fue a su habitación con la carta apretada al pecho, y dando pequeños saltos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el Kazekage.

-le llego una carta, y tengo que ir también, esa carta seguro habla de mi-y sin más se fue, dejando a Gaara aun más confundido, pero no le dio importancia porque sabia que esos dos estaban locos.

Kakashi entro a la habitación de sakura-¿Qué dicen mis sobrinos?

Sakura lo miro enojado por entrar sin permiso-nada, solo que tienen al peor tío del mundo y que ni lo extrañan, y que tienen a la mejor mamá del mundo.

Kakashi le arrebato la carta, y le dio una rápida leída-dicen que me extrañan y que soy el mejor tío del mundo, no como su tía Karin.

-bueno, bueno, pero tu sigues de ella, ya leíste la carta, así que ahora te puedes ir.

-no antes tengo que hablar contigo, Tsunade-sama me mando una carta, se piensa que hay unos imitadores de Akatsuki-dijo muy serio

-¿Madara?

-no, Madara esta muerto, y no pudo ser Tobi, me asegure que estuviera muerto.

-no lo quería decir Kakashi-sensei, esta es información confidencial, y lo que diga no debe de salir de aquí-el hombre la miro con un semblante serio, que Sakura comprendió la mirada y prosiguió-se dice que Konan esta viva, al parecer sobrevivió de la pelea con Obito, alias Tobi, y ha revivido Akatsuki, también se dice que ella es la líder, no se sabe bien si esta siguiendo la filosofía de Pain, pero tenemos información que dice que no siguen nada de la filosofía de Pain, que es una mujer llena de odio por la muerte de su amante, y esta buscando venganza, no del asesino de Pain, si no a las cinco aldeas, los cinco países, en especial la aldea oculta del agua por abandonarlos, hay rumores que confirman ocho miembros.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?

-hace unos meses fui de misión con Ino, Hinata y Chino, una misión de información, en el camino nos topamos con unos ninjas rengados, mientras Chino se mantuvo oculto, nosotras le sacamos información, huían de Akatsuki, nos contaron todo lo que sabían, de inmediato regresamos a la aldea y se lo contamos a Tsunade-sama, se desplegaron varios grupos de reconocimiento alrededor de la aldea, con una escusa de que era un simulacro, no se encontró nada inusual, de todos modos se aumento la seguridad en el perímetro de la aldea, y cada semana se despliegan cuatro equipos para peinar el bosque, los demás Kages ya están enterados, pero esto se trata con mucha discreción, entre menos personas lo sepan mejor.

-comprendo.

* * *

><p>_Gaara POV_<p>

Esa mujer era la más extraña que he conocido, y conociendo a Matsuri es mucho decir, además algo nos ocultaba, ni no fuera por la carta de Tsunade.

**+eso dices ahora-dijo Shukaku **

un milagro que hables

**+solo pienso en lo interesante que es esa mujer**

solo es bipolar o con trastornos de personalidad

**+ha si, ¿no sientes algo raro en ella?-dijo el demonio el demonio con burla**

no.

**+hay algo más en esa mujer, solo de vista es muy rara, desde la primera vez que la mire sospeche de ella. Posee un gran poder, ella es la perdida, la última de los Dai san, ya sabes, su kekei genkai.**

¿Los Dai san?

**+ No diré más, ya te dije algo prohibido, solo no pensé que aún vivía**

El maldito me dejo con la duda, pero si ella era tan especial, ¿Cómo nadie sabe nada?

no fuiste de mucha ayuda

El de una cola se quedó callado, ya no respondería nada, lo más coherente seria buscar en bibliotecas

* * *

><p>_Sakura POV_<p>

-mañana me espera un gran día, Kaoru-chan, y necesitare mucha paciencia con mis nuevos alumno-mire la mesita de noche a lado de la cama, donde había una foto de Itachi-kun e Izumi-chan, con sus primos, Sasuke-kun y Akane-chan, todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-que grandes se miran mis niños-dije al borde del sueño. No tardó mucho en que pronto me sumergiera en un profundo sueño


	7. amiga

_Especial de San Valentine_

**Gaara:** ¿san Valentine?

**Sakura:** sí, la fecha en que se regalan cosas los enamorados y amigos, pero más los enamorados, es el día del amor y la amistad-dijo sonriente.

**Garra: **oh, ya sé que fecha es- (la fecha en que a todos le regalaban algo menos a ti) dijo Shukaku

**Sakura: **¡toma!-dijo con una sonrisa dándole un chocolate en forma de corazón. Gaara lo miro incrédulo.

**Gaara: **¿porque?

**Sakura: **porque eres mi amigo

* * *

><p>Gaara pov<p>

"_Al inicio de los tiempos, el original tuvo tres hijos, el mayor Sharingan, el segundo Rinegan y por __último__ su tercer hijo, que no se sabe su nombre verdadero, se auto llamaba Dai San, "el tercero"._

_Nadie sabe nada de él, con trabajo se pudo obtener la información de que el original tenía un tercer hijo. De este no se hace menciones de casi nada, se cree que se estableció en la aldea oculta de la hoja, ya que según dicen, su padre le dio la tarea de cuidar de su hermano mayor Sharingan"_

Termine de leer, ese libro no ayudaba de mucho, pero ya había leído casi toda la biblioteca de Suna y eso fue lo único que encontró, lo único que sabía era que los Dai San eran poderosos sin duda.

"_¿acaso Sakura realmente es una descendiente de los Dai San?, ella siempre fue muy rara, una persona que jamás he podido entender, y si era cierto, ¿Por qué esconder todo su potencial y fingir ser débil?"_

"_**la muchacha no tiene la culpa, los Dai San son muy estrictos"**_ dijo Shukaku

"_¿y tú qué sabes?" dije enojado_

"_**no siempre tu familia fue mi contenedor, el primer contenedor que tuve fue una joven, una Dai San, era muy poderosa sin duda, pero jamás llego a usar mi poder, y si lo usaba mataba a los testigos, una persona muy precavida, esa era la forma de pensar de los Dai San, precavidos, siempre miran a futuro y no en el momento, aun cuando les cueste sufrimiento, si eso ayuda a las personas lo harán, en su caso, era mejor esconderse, ocultar su poder."**_

"_¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo"_

"_**por algo muy simple, dime que paso con los Uchihas que son descendientes de Sharingan, y los descendientes de Rinegan, el ultimo era Pain, no te costara mucho trabajo descubrir que todos fueron exterminados o casi, ¿para que arriesgarse?"**_

"_por eso está casi en blanco su información, como si no existiesen"_

La puesta se abrió.

-Gaara-sensei.

-¿Qué quieres Matsuri?-dije irritado por interrumpir en un momento así.

-eto… quería saber si entrenaríamos hoy-dijo jugando con los dedos la castaña sin mirarle a los ojos.

-hoy no, yo ya te enseñe lo suficiente y no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo mucho trabajo, pregúntale a otra persona a sari.

-pero, yo pensé…

-no Matsuri, estoy muy ocupado como para entrenar.

La joven se fue con la cabeza agacha. El kazekage suspiro cansado.

-a seguir buscando.

"_**solo nos faltan como quinientos libros más"-**_dijo sarcástico shukaku

-Sakura POV-

-muy bien, como verán estamos a las afueras de Suna-les dije a mis alumnos despreocupada, mientras mordía una manzana.

-¿Sakura-sensei, porque nos trajo aquí?-dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, vestía con un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y una gabardina negra.

-Yukio, como veras no se mucho de su control de chakra, así que los traje a este rio, este rio en especial sus aguas son más turbulentas-dije mientras caminaba hacia el rio, hasta estar parada en medio de este-se necesita tener un gran control de chakra, así que el que pueda sostenerse tiene un talento nato, por así decirlo.- saque la lista-Hiroshi Sae.

Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises apareció, vestia solo una playera azul y pantalón negro, su banda la llevaba en la frente-presente, Sakura-sensei-dijo con una sonrisa.

-ve-dije simplemente, ¿para que repetir dos veces lo mismo?. Mire como unió las manos y entro al agua, se mantuvo de pie unos segundos para luego caer-muy bien Hiroshi- revise la lista-am, Kinomoto Azumi.

Una joven de cabello castaño un poco debajo de los hombros y ojos negros se paró frente al rio, vestia un top y short corto negro, botas ninjas negras, vendas en las piernas junto a su estuche de armas, una chaqueta blanca y su banda la llevaba en la frente. La joven se pudo mantener en el rio-muy bien, has pasado-la joven dibujo una sonrisa.

-bueno sigamos, Kimiro Ryoma-un joven de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados apareció, cuando entro al rio y se sostuvo demostrando su bueno control. Pero algo anormal sucedió, el rio empezó a crecer y su agua se volvió más violenta.

-¡Ryoma, sal del rio!-grite, no podía dejar que algo le pasara a mi estudiante y menos el primer día de clases, Gaara me mataría. Rápido comencé a hacer sellos y cree un clon de sombras-cuídalos yo iré por Ryoma-le dije para ir por el joven. Tome su brazo y lo jale corriendo lo más rápido que podía con el grupo y el clon.

"_Esto es malo, puedo sentir la presencia de alguien muy fuerte"_

Mire al clon quien entendió la orden silenciosa y empezó a hacer sellos, un muro de aire se creó para protegernos.

-manténganse alertas, a pesar de que están en entrenamiento para ser ninjas médicos, ustedes ya son ninjas, compórtense como tales y no se les ocurra hacer una estupidez-dije seria, lo que pasaría no me gustaría ni a mí ni a ellos. Los jóvenes tal vez no se hayan percatado de la fuerte presencia y por eso me miraban preocupados sin entender bien nada.

-pero si el la alumna de la quinta-pregunto una voz ronca y pastosa entre los arboles-es toda una mujer ya-la figura de un hombre entre los veinte y cinco y treinta años, su cabello lo llevaba corto y de color negro, parecía bastante sucio, piel morena, solo vestía un pantalón café y sus sandalias ninjas negras, en la mano llevaba una katana, observe el anillo verde que antes era de Zetsu, "la tortuga negra" que lo llevaba en el meñique derecho. –Haruno Sakura, alumna de la quinta, famosa ninja médico y buen ninja según me han dicho, pero nada superior, solo un ninja normal y corriente en el campo de batalla.

-veo que sabes mucho de mí, pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yoshiro Itsuki, tengo órdenes de matar a esos mocosos

-ya veo, la verdad no me interesa-dije sin tomarle importancia, mis alumnos solo quedaron más asustados de lo que ya estaban-pero resulta que yo soy su maestra, así que tendrás que matarme a mi primero.

-es una lástima que se pierda tan hermosa flor pero si no hay de otra-Apareció frente a mi empuñando su katana, rápidamente saque un kunai y lo detuve-reaccionaste bien, pero aun así no podrás vencerme.

-eso está por verse-le di una patada en el estómago que lo saco volando unos metros-no se asusten, ustedes son mis alumnos y yo los protegeré, solo confíen en mí, ¿sí?-les dije a mis alumnos.

Esquive el ataque con la espada, estaba segura que me mataría sin dudar al igual que a mis alumnos, solo que yo no lo podía matar, tendría que dejarlo con vida para sacarle información.

-no parece justo que tu tengas una katana y yo solamente un kunai, ¿te parece si lo cambiamos?-dije con burla. Junte mis palmas y luego las empecé a separar lentamente dejando ver el mango de una katana que parecía la rama de un árbol de cerezo, toda la katana era rosa, desde el mango hasta el filo. Yoshiro empezó a pelear con mayor rapidez, pero fácilmente los podía esquivar, hasta que empezó a usar jutsus, solo que eran del elemento madera, que era una barrera de sangre, solo el capitán Yamato podía hacerlo. Hizo que varias raíces salieran del suelo, no pude esquivar una que se incrusto en mi brazo izquierdo haciéndome gritar del dolor.

-¿Por qué puedes usar ese elemento? , eso es una barrera de sangre del clan Senju, el único descendiente que hay es Tsunade-sama y ella no tiene otra familia ni tiene hijos.

-digamos que soy un descendiente del primo del segundo Hokage, que fue desterrado del clan.

-¿y ahora quieres vengar a tu padre?, ¿Por qué no ir y decir que tienes sangre del clan Senju?, te aceptarían.

-yo no quiero nada de esa estúpida aldea y su gente, quiero vengarme de quien nos dio la espalda, de quien nos miró como basura y tuvimos que vivir exiliados-dijo furioso, me recordó a Sasuke, pensé en que ya no tenía salvación, que tal vez sería mejor matarlo de una vez. Pero recordé la promesa que me hice, ayudaría a quien lo necesitara, no repetiría la historia de Sasuke que no lo quise salvar, no quería volver a ser esa persona.

-lo siento Yoshiro, pero ellos no tienen la culpa.

-¡¿qué sabrás niña tonta?!.

_-mas de lo qué crees-_dije en mis adentros, me ataco con todo tipo de jutsus y golpes que me costaba trabajo esquivar. Empezó a hacer sellos-Mokuton Hitsuji Jukai Kotan

Empezaron a surgir muchos árboles, mire al clon y a mis alumnos, tendría que hacer algo para protegerlos, un solo clon no bastaría para proteger a diez personas y la barrera de protección que había puesto no resistiría mucho, ya empezaba a desaparecer cuando los arboles brotaban cerca y dentro de esta. Rápidamente cree otros dos clones.

-¡protéjanlos!-les ordene. Oculte mi chakra y me escondí entre unos árboles detrás de él, brandi mi katana y de un certero golpe atravesó un costado del tórax. Ese jutsu lo dejaba muy débil debido a la cantidad de chakra que es necesario usar. Algo muy tonto, jamás debió hacerlo si no quería morir.

-¡dime, ¿Quién te mando?, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera misión?!, ¿Qué quiere lograr Konan?-entere más la katana haciendo gemir del dolor. Empezó a hacer sellos.

-morirás si lo haces, estas en muy mal estado-dije indiferente y fría.

-no importa, yo no diré nada, Mokuton Hitsuji Jukai Kotan-otra vez empezó a surgir un bosque en el desierto. Saque la katana junto con un rio de sangre, subí a la rama de un árbol para protegerme. Cuando lo busque él ya no estaba, había escapado.

-¡maldicion!-mis tres clones ya estaban a mi lado.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto una de ellas.

-encárguense de escoltar a cada uno a su casa-dije simplemente-yo voy a hablar con el Kezakage-de inmediato hicieron lo que había pedido.

-Gaara POV-

-Kazekage-sama, alguien lo busca-dijo mi asistente.

-dígale que estoy ocupado-dije revisando los libros que había traído de la biblioteca.

-Sakura-san dice que es urgente-¿era Sakura?, tal vez ella pueda contestarme mis dudas.

-dígale que pase-de inmediato la joven dejo entrar a la pelirosa.

-kezakage-sama-dijo sorprendiéndome la forma tan forma en la que me hablo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no tenías clases?-note que su brazo izquierdo sangraba, le iba a preguntar por la herida cuando ella hablo

-si, por eso mismo vengo, estábamos en las orillas de la aldea cuando alguien nos atacó amenazando de que mataría a mis alumnos, según dijo era Yoshiro Itsuki, era parte de Akatsuki, tenía puesto el anillo de Zetsu, además de demostrar uso del elemento madera, pude proteger a mis diez alumnos, ahorita mismo tres clones lo están escoltando a sus casas. Lamentablemente no pude detener al atacante, está gravemente herido, tal vez no resista y muera. Claramente el atacar a mis alumnos era una cortina, no me quiso decir la verdadera misión y tampoco reverlo toda su fuerza.

¿Habían atacado Suna?, fruncí el ceño, Akatsuki ya se estaba moviendo, cuando recordé a la pelirosa -¿Cómo está tu brazo?

-oh, no es nada, solo un rasguño que me hice-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, la herida se miraba profunda, casi podía asegurar que le habían atravesado el brazo, pero ella sabría de esas cosas.

-prohibido las clases en en exterior, quedaré en el salón que te di. Le comunícate a los demás Kages. Sakura, que esto no salga de aquí.

-no se preocupe Kazekage-sama, he dado la orden a mis alumnos de no decir nada de lo que paso, divulgar algo así podría causar pánico y desorden-se arrodilló-si me permite Kazekage-sama, quiero retirarme.

-claro, puedes retirarte-la joven se fue enseguida, mientras quedaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, ¿porque la actitud de la joven?, ella nunca se dirigía a mi de esa manera tan formal, ¿que habrá pasado durante la pelea?

-**¿y desde cuando te interesa?**- dijo Shukaku.

-solo por curiosidad, quiero saber más de los Dai San.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Habían pasado un mes y no habían vuelto a atacar la aldea. Los Kages habían tomado las medidas necesarias, en la aldea oculta en la lluvia había puesto hasta toque de queda, cada vez que llegaban cartas de Konoha, podía percibir la ansiedad, el temor del pelirrojo de que Akatsuki volviera, después de todo lo mataron una vez, ¿porqué no de nuevo? Y de nuevo tenia a Shukaku dentro de él, otra razón para preocuparse. En estos meses trataba de estar lo más posible con el, haciendo espacio entre mi apretada rutina de todos los días, despertar, desayunar, entrenar a mis alumnos, cenar y dormir. Al principio él se negó, decía que no necesitaba ayuda.

-FLASHBACK-

-hola Gaara-dije sonriente sentándome frente al escritorio, cosa que no le gusto mucho.

-¿que haces aquí?, estoy ocupado-dijo frío.

-ya son las once de la noche y no va ha dormir o meditar o lo que sea que haga para relajarse.

-tengo trabajo-dijo simplemente.

-si le ayudo terminara más rápido-le arrebate la hoja que estaba leyendo. Tome un bonche de hojas y las fui apilando en cuatro bonches-misiones A, B, C, D, no hay ninguna S, solo falta asignar los equipos-dije ante la mirada sorpresiva del Kage.

-¿como lo hiciste?

-solo hay que darles una leída rápida, te ayudó a escoger los equipos y terminamos en una hora, tengo exelente memoria-le pase cada hoja con el resumen de lo que trataba la misión, no necesitaba leerlos otra vez o mirarlos, sabia perfectamente de lo que hablaban y donde estaba exactamente cada hoja.

-Terminamos, ¡ahora a dormir!- dije con un bostezo-nos vemos mañana a las diez de la noche.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Desde entonces iba todas las noches a su oficina, aun cuando me reclamaba diciendo que el era el Kazekage y que no necesitaba ninguna a ayuda. Él agradecía el detalle, la simple compañia, a veces no hablábamos, no necesitaba hablar sólo necesitaba una presencia, alguien que se preocupaba por él. Por que en el fondo lo necesitaba, siempre estaba alerta por si Akatsuki decidía quitarle a Shukaku y su vida con ello y mi presencia lo tranquilizaba, y yo no quería que el estuviera perturbado. Poco a poco nos íbamos conociendo. Hasta un día tuvimos la visita de alguien no deseado por los dos, una joven que luego se convertiría en mi enemiga.

:::::::::::::::::::

-creo que debe asignar a ...-pare al escuchar abrir la puerta, ¿quien venia aquí a esta hora?

-Gaara-sama-dijo una joven castaña que se quedo callada al mirarnos.

-¿qué pasa Matsuri?-dijo con su inexpresiva voz.

-perdóneme, pero Sari y yo queríamos sabes, si, bueno...-dijo tímida jugando con sus dedos.

-no, tengo trabajo-dijo cruel el Kage, la joven se miraba triste pero más decepcionada. Me recordó a mi con Sasuke, podre niña que estaba enamorada.

-Gaara-la joven me miro enojada ante la confianza de llamarlo así, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa- no seas malo, ve y entrena con ella-ambos se quedaron perflejos-estoy segura que no muerde, ¿verdad?, Matsuri-san-recordaba a la joven, parecía de buen corazón, ella habia llorado tanto la muerte del Kazekage, y en cuanto se entero que seguía vivo no dudo en ir a abrazarlo.

-Sakura-hablo el Kage-tengo mucho que hacer.

-no te preocupes Gaara, yo lo haré y te dejare solo los papeles para firmar, eres mi amigo Gaara y los amigos se preocupan por los otros-dije con una sonrisa-¿eh?-creí haber visto un pequeño sonrojo de Gaara solo un instante, lo mire fijamente pero seguía igual que siempre, así que pensé que fue mi imaginación. Al ver que ninguno reaccionaba empuje al pelirrojo a la salida junto a la joven-¡y diviertanse!-grite al cerrar la puerta.

~**¿pero que has hecho?-**me grito mi iner~**lo lanzaste a la boca del lobo.**

~no te preocupes, según se es su estudiante así que ya han entrenado juntos, no es como si se fuera a morir. Pero ahora a lo que tenemos que hacer ya que no esta~comece a revisar todo los documentos en el escritorio pero no encontraba nada, revise los cajones del escritorio pero tampoco había nada, hasta que me tope con un cajón con cerradura~aquí debe estar, ¿pero cómo lo abro?~si forzaba la cerradura Gaara se daría cuenta~¡ya se Channaro!~me quite los palillos rosas que sujetaban mi cabello, estaban hecho con chakra puro, así que podía amoldarlos como quisiera. Metí el palillo a la cerradura y cambio de forma a la llave que ocupaba, adentro habia tres libros y dos rollos.

~¿reconoces algo Channaro?

**~¡¿cómo quieres que sepa?, no me acuerdo fue hace mucho tiempo.**

~no me ayudas de nada~la ofendida iner ya no se digno a hablar facilitandome las cosas.

**~nos ha estado investigando, no podemos quemar los libros, ni deshacernos de la evidencia, Kakashi-sensei también esta investigando. He finjido también estar interesada en el tema, así lo que Kakashi-sensei sabe del tema al preguntarle a Tsunade-sama, yo también, Tsunade-sama no sabe mucho, ella sabe que los Dai San están extintos y eso ha hecho que Kakashi-sensei se tranquilice un poco en la búsqueda, pero Gaara parece no rendirse.**

Al recordar a Kakashi-sensei me lleno de tristeza, no habíamos hablado desde que entrenamos, cuando se quería acercar a mi lo evadía, el se preocupaba por mi, pero no podía dejar que se enterara. No quería más muertos. Rápido le di una leída a los archivos y mire que no eran muy importantes.

**~originalmente deberían estar los docucumentos en Suna, pero con el tiempo se desplazaron algunos a Konoha y muy pocos se quedaron aquí, los de Konoha están escondidos donde nadie más los pueda encontrar. Así que no hay que preocuparnos por ahora**~dijo mi Iner

Volví a dejar todo donde estaba. Faltaba poco para que Gaara regresara y no había avanzado nada. De inmediato deje todo como si nunca hubiera esculcado el escritorio, volví a peinarme con los palillos de chakra. En unos minutos ya había terminado el trabajo, al revisar la última hoja la puerta se abrió mostrando Gaara como si nada, no estaba ni sucio, parecía que había ido a pasear.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto fingiendo leer un papel.

-como siempre, nada difícil.

-deberías tener un poco de respeto por tu alumna, si fue poca cosa para ti, no eres un buen sensei.

-ella no tienes las habilidades.

-¿entonces porque la acepto como su alumna?, siendo usted el Kazekage debe de tener un alumno fuerte.

-porque ella fue la primera que no me miro con miedo y odio, no me importo mucho el potencial de ella-dijo sentándose en la silla enfrente mía.

-fue algo muy lindo Gaara-le dije sonriendo-pero tal vez le hace falta más entrenamiento u otro maestro, tal vez no es la mejor en lo que tú haces, ella necesita a un maestro que pueda enseñarle de acuerdo a sus habilidades, créame será lo mejor.

-¿experiencia propia?

-de decir que si, Kakashi-sensei no me pudo enseñar algo en todo os años que estuve con él, necesitaba a alguien que conozca cómo aprovechar mi talento o habilidad, Tsunade-sama si supo aprovecharla, luego yo misma entrene perfeccionando mis talentos y habilidades. Pienselo-Sali de la habitación rumbo al comedor donde estaba Kakashi-sensei.

-hola Sakura.

-hola Kakashi-sensei, no lo había visto en días-dije sonriente

-no te hagas Sakura, tú me has estado evitando.

-no sé de qué habla-dije inocente.

-de que cuando estaba en algún lugar tu evitabas ir o rodeabas el lugar para no toparme contigo. Quiero saber porque nos ha ocultado, ¿Quién eres en realidad?, ¿tu apellido es Haruno en realidad?-dijo cortante, pero sonaba herido. No lo podía mirar a los ojos pero no le podía decir, tampoco quería mentirle.

-realmente quiere saberlo? Kakashi-sensei-el pelipata asintió.

-yo, yo soy….

* * *

><p>CONTINUARA…..<p>

Como handan?, pasaron genial el dia de san valentine?, a mi solo me regalaron chocolates mi abuelito y mi abuelita ¬¬, k mal ni mis amigas se acordaron de mi y yo de perdis les regale una paleta T.T

Pero bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer? La crisis esta dura.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Me han inspirado a seguir escribiendo y tratan de subirlo cada mes, tengo que decir si en el mes hay un dia festivo muy importante (días d tonterías como san valentine y navidad, d materialismo), tratare de subir el capítulo ese dia. No pensaba subirlo hoy por los problemas que he tinido para inscribirme en la universidad (k nervios ya voy a entrar y quiero pasar el examen para quedar T.T) y la tarea, pero me di a la tarea de terminar el capituo y si se que va lento la relación del Kazekague y Sakura pero prefiero que ocurra lento y mas natural. Acepto criticas tanto de amenazas de muerte (no le tomare importancia asi k ni se molesten en enviarlos, ¿a quien le importa si muero?, ni se enterarina) bueno como criticas constructivas

Recuerden no escribo con fines de lucro (como si me fueran a pagar por escribir ¬¬)

GRACIAS X LEER


	8. SID-RAIN

SID-RAIN

ANTES DE EMPESAR, RECUERDEN QUE AQUÍ NEJI NO MUERE, ESTA VIVO, (EL MANGA ME CAMBIA LA HISTORIA) TRATO DE APEGARME AL MANGA, PERO NO PUEDO MATAR A NEJI DE REPENTE Y TAMPOCO PIENSO HACERLO, NO PODRIA HACERLE ESO A LA POBRE TENTEN.

* * *

><p>-yo, yo soy...<p>

Yo, yo soy... Sakura Haruno, alumna de la quinta, la mejor ninja médico del mundo shinobi, excelente ANBU y Kunoichi.

-no, ¿quién eres en realidad?-preguntó.

-yo, no te lo puedo decir.

-¿por qué?, no lo entiendo, ¿no confías en mí?

-no es eso Kakashi-sensei, yo confió en usted aunque no tengo motivos para hacerlo-claramente eso le había dolido.

-¿Por qué mataste a Sasuke?

Eso no me lo esperaba, esa pregunta estaba muy fuera de lugar.

**~si quiere saber respóndeme, dile la verdad, díselo**.

-yo, yo no lo quería matar, solo lo quería humillar, hacerlo sufrir, pero él se enteró de la verdad, no lo podía dejar vivo, Sasuke no se quedaría con la boca cerrada, no me quedo otra opción más que matarlo, a Naruto no lo podía matar, él es como mi hermano, sabía que él no diría nada, a nadie, pero igual no podía dejarlo vivir, así que decidí borrarle la memoria, si le digo usted le dirá a Tsunade-sama, y eso es lo que no quiero, el que sabe la verdad muere.

-¿tú?... Hiciste creer a Naruto que había matado a Sasuke-me quede en silencio-él lo quería como a su hermano, tú lo mataste y le hiciste creer que él lo había matado.

-era lo mejor para todos, el creé que entre él y yo le dimos la paliza de su vida. Que la dimos oportunidad de arrepentirse, pero al decir que no se arrepentía y que lo volvería a hacer, no le quedó otra opción más que matarlo.

-Sakura, tu...?

-yo lo mate, aun cuando pedía clemencia, perdón y lo mucho que se arrepentía-soltó una pequeña risa, como si hubiera escuchado un chiste privado-¿sabe sensei?, incluso se arrodilló y pidió misericordia, ¡ja!, hasta lloró como una niñita, casi me besa los pies...

-¡ya basta!, Sakura tú no eres así, tu eres mi alumna enamoradiza, dulce, amable, que quiso ser médico para ayudar y proteger a quienes quieres, esa eres tú...

-yo nunca soy yo-la tristeza me invadió, yo jamás podría ser yo, estaba condenada a toda una vida de mentiras y dolor-buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara.

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron, el peli-plata no se había dado cuenta y al pelirrojo por ser descubierto. La joven ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que de una vez le dejaba bien claro a los dos lo que les pasaría si seguían indagando.

-Kaoru-chan, ¿cómo has estado?-la loba de arena estaba dormida en la cama, con mucho cuidado la moví y me recosté junto a ella-Kaoru-chan, contigo si puedo ser yo-dije para terminar profundamente dormida.

-muy bien cabezas huecas, ¿a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de capturar animales heridos y curarlos?-dijo molesta la pelirosa con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo al ver la masacre, tripas por doquier y el salón lleno de sangre, un pedazo de pelo por aquí y por haya-no importa, limpien este lugar, apúrense porque no se irán hasta que hayamos visto lo que tienen que aprender, así que si quieren salir temprano yo que ustedes me apuraría-de inmediato la bola de zopencos se puso a limpiar.

-"paciencia Sakura, no los mates, recuerda que son tus alumnos"-me dije mientras me masajeaba las cienes.

**-"alumnos que realizaron una carnicería de indefensos animalitos que ahora están en el cielo, deberías matarlos por haber dejado el salón sucio"**-mi iner no me ayudaba en nada

-"cuenta hasta diez Sakura, paciencia, uno, dos…" unas gotas de sangre cayo en mi mejilla, eso era el colmo, mis estudiantes no tenían respeto por las cosas vivientes.

-¡se acabó, he tratado de ser una maestra paciente pero no me dejan de otra! Y como parecen no respetar a ningún ser viviente tendré que enseñárselos por las malas, un ninja medico respeta la vida y la otorga no la quita. Limpien este lugar ¡ya! Y los espero en el campo de entrenamiento.

….

* * *

><p>Todos mis alumno ya estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, nada parecidos a los de Konoha, aquí era solo un mar de arena, ni un solo árbol o sombra, a excepción de un árbol a la orilla del campo, donde yo estaba sentada comiendo una manzana verde mientras mis alumnos estaban parados en el sol mirándome comer.<p>

-¡Sakura-sensei!, ¡lo sentimos no lo volveremos a hacer, pero déjenos irnos por favor!-dijo la gemela Okumura, una joven de ojos azules y cabellos cortos y negros.

-no, se lo merecen por no apreciar la vida-dije dando un mordisco a la fruta.

-deberías dejarlos ir ya, el calor puede ser muy peligroso-dijo un pelirrojo

-Gaara, se lo merece por hacer matado a media población de gatos y perros callejeros y alguno de un ciudadano, es obvio que este comportamiento debe ser castigado. Pero dejando a mis inútiles e ineptos alumnos de lado, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? No debería estar trabajando.

-quise dar una vuelta, es sofocante estar dentro de una oficina todo el día-dijo carente de emociones como siempre

…..

-miren, ¿no es Kazekage-sama el que está hablando con Sakura-sensei?-hablo una joven de ojos negros y cabellos morados, tan oscuros que parecían negros.

-creo que si Mei, pero es muy raro que kazekage sama hable con alguien.

-tal vez este enamorado de nuestra hermosa sensei y por eso la trajo desde konoha con la excusa de entrenar a ninjas médicos-hablo Naomi-y está intentando conquistarla, así casarse y estar juntos-dijo con un aura brillante rodeándola he imaginado la boda.

-no seas tonta Naomi, el Kazekage-sama no siente nada por nadie, incluso dudo que sienta cariño por sus hermanos, él es un monstruo que mataba a sangre fría, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?, no me creo eso de que se hizo bueno de la noche a la mañana y ahora se preocupa por la gente-dijo Ryoma

-parece que alguien esta celoso-dijo Yukko (lo se no se escribe con doble K pero yo quise escribirlo así XD) carente de emociones.

-Woe, que fría Yukko, pero así me gustas y te amo, por eso eres mi novia-dijo Sae meloso mientras corría a abrazarla pero Yukko lo esquivo dejándolo caer al piso-gua, que mala Yukko-lloro el castaño.

-en serio Yukko, es algo que no entendemos aun, como tú, siendo la ninja más fría de Suna, termino siendo novia de "eso"-dijo Naomi mientras miraba con pena ajena el drama de su compañero.

-ni yo misma lo sé-dijo con un suspiro cansado-pero bueno es mi novio inútil y estúpido-haciendo que todos la miren con pena, _pobre, la verdad es que el amor es ciego_pensaron todos.

-¡hahahahha!, vamos Gaara-la risa de su maestra los hizo voltear y como se iban juntos el Kazekage y Sakura. No lo podían creer. Pero sin desaprovechar la oportunidad todos corrieron a sus casas, si seguían más tiempo en el sol seguro morirían.

-¿puedo saber el motivo por el cual el Kazekage me invita a comer en el restaurante más caro de Suna?-dije mientras leía el menú despreocupada, algo se me tenía que pegar de Kakashi-sensei y no sería lo pervertido.

-llego una carta para ti-dijo sacando de su gabardina roja la carta, de inmediato la abrí

_Sakura, hemos tenido algunos problemas en la aldea, al parecer Akatsuki trato de atacar la aldea, un tal Yoshiro Itsuki, el mismo que ataco Suna, he investigado mi árbol genealógico y tal como él dice, es parte del clan Senju, han llegado informes de las otras naciones que esta misma persona a atacado las aldeas. Esta carta te la debe de entregar el Kazekage en persona, y tu misión ha cambiado, sé que no te querías quedar mucho tiempo para regresar junto a Izumi e Itachi, pero no podemos dejar al Kazekage sin protección, tu misión ahora es cuidar de él y la aldea como signo de apoyo y la alianza que hay entre las dos aldeas._

_Espero que puedas cumplir con las dos misiones, sé que lo harás no por nada eres mi alumna, espero que los ninjas médicos sean los mejores de Suna siendo tu su maestra._

_Itachi e Izumi te extrañan mucho, te quiere tu maestra Tsunade._

Mire a Gaara que esperaba la respuesta de la carta-supongo que también te mando una a ti.

-sí, pero no te quiero obligar a nada, eres libre de irte en cuanto entrenes a los ninjas.

-tal parece que seré su guarda espaldas, no se preocupe Gaara, yo seré tu mejor guarda espadas y no dejare que te maten de nuevo-lo mire tensarse, aun no superaba su muerte, y quien lo haría-debería estar feliz-dije de repente. Me miro no entendiendo-debería estar feliz, por poder volver a vivir, traído de la muerte, volviste a nacer, no puedo decirle que no tenga miedo, eso es absurdo y estúpido, la muerte es uno de los mayores miedos de la humanidad, el que no le teme es por ser muy estúpido o cumplió ya todo lo que quería lograr. Es bueno saber que no es un idiota y que un quiere lograr más, tener metas, deseos, eso evita caer en las manos de la muerte-me miro con cautela unos minutos.

-dime, eres muy estúpida o ya cumplió sus metas.

-supongo que un poco de ambas, diría que soy muy estúpida, pero aún me falta lograr algo, no importa si tengo que enfrentar a la muerte misma, mi misión es proteger a tres personas, eso es por lo que viviré y moriré si es necesario.

-¿tres personas?

-dos muy importantes que deje en Konoha que prometí protegerlos y a usted, mi vida es suya, seré su escudo y su espada si lo desea-tome sus manos entre las mias-Gaara, yo te protegeré-miro nuestra unión, con un pequeño carmín es sus mejillas y confusión.

-¿Por qué?

-porque eres mi amigo-en todo el tiempo que estuvimos viviendo juntos había formado cierto lazo con él, las discusiones, cuando lo ayudaba en la oficina y buscando su bienestar-eso es lo que hacen los amigos, estoy segura que Naruto haría lo mismo por ti.

-lo dice Sakura Haruno o Sakura descendiente de los Dai San.

-¿no escucho lo que dije anoche?, ¿tanto desprecia su vida?-me burle, aun cuando él me miraba enojado.

-no me importa. Necesito saber.

-lo dice Sakura, ella te protegerá, a veces será Sakura Haruno, otras veces será la otra Sakura pero al fin de cuentas ella te salvara, sin importar su apellido, sigue siendo Sakura, te doy mi palabra.

no se si le deba de creer, ella puede matarme un día si lo cree necesario

**claro que te puede matar, pero claro que ahora que tienes al gran Shukaku de nuevo, nunca podrá vencerme**hablo con arrogancia

tanto que un Akatsuki te venció al recordarlo los dos se deprimieron _"no puedo creer que solo un Akatsuki me venciera, a mí, Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage, uno de los mejores ninjas"_

**esa no cuenta, me agarraron desprevenido, además no es mi culpa que tu mocoso, no sepas usar todo mi potencial, aun cuando tu cuerpo se destrozara y no quedara rastro alguno de que alguna vez exististe, todo por dejar en alto al gran Shukaku**

no te pregunte eso, puedo confiar en ella, tú ya trataste con los de ella

**mocoso, créeme, ellos no dan su palabra a cualquiera, esa gente es… digamos las personas perfectas, son demasiados puros, amables, son los ideales, pero nadie es perfecto, se dice que la mayoría de los Dai-san tienen doble personalidad, como decirlo, crean una máscara, una personalidad falsa que le muestran a todos, pero la verdadera personalidad, lo que verdaderamente piensan y sienten no la muestran, porque suelen ser personas muy frías y sádicas, que los sentimientos no valen nada en comparación del bienestar de los demás, ellos llaman a su verdadera personalidad 'iner'**

-Gaara, ¿me estas escuchando?-hablo la kunoichi enojada.

-lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

-que si estás bien, ¿aceptas mi palabra?

-sí, solo si me respondes una pregunta.

-ah, ¿Cuál es?-pregunto curiosa

-dime que es lo que lamentas-el Kazekage la miraba serio, no había escapatoria, si no contestaba la pregunta no la dejaría quedarse ni protegerlo, conocía esa mirada, cuando sus ojos color mar, ese inusual color, que no era ni azul ni verde la miraban queriendo leer su alma, buscar algo dentro de ella, y fruncía la cejas, cuando arrugaba la nariz y hacia una pequeña mueca con la boca, cuando unía sus manos y se recargaba en la mesa balanceándose hacia delante. Era cuando quería saber algo y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo, aun cuando tuviera que vender su alma a un demonio para que le diera la información, aun cuando tuviera que vender su propio cuerpo, lo haría solo para saber, no importaba que, no le importaría si lo matara por saber la verdad, siempre y cuando él lo supiera antes de morir, tener esa satisfacción que tanto odiaba en las personas. Odiaba cuando querían saber lo prohibido, aun sabiendo que los dañara o los llevara a la muerte no se detendrán, eso era lo que odiaba, no sabían cuando detenerse, lo que no estaba en sus límites. Ella estaba acostumbrada a no ir por lo que no puede tener, era buscar la perdición no era necesario que muriera, ella ya sabía lo que ocurriría, 'no busques lo que no puedes tener'. No debería contestar, debería matarlo, pero no era conveniente para mí, la muerte del Kazekage, la máxima autoridad en Suna, asesinado a manos de un ninja de Konoha, solo causaría una guerra, destruiría a muchas familias, ciudades, crearía monstruos, y no habría más alianza, en las guerra no hay ganador. Y la respuesta a la pregunta incluía muchos secretos, tanto el de ella como de la aldea.

Observé con el rabillo del ojo el lugar, una salida de emergencia, una salida lateral y una delantera, no había nadie en el restaurante más que el camarero, el cajero y el chef en la cocina, podría matar al Kage con un cuchillo, matar a todos y hacer parecer que el chef había matado al Kage, me hago unos raspones y heridas, digo que lo trate de defender, pero me golearon y me desmaye, cuando recobre la conciencia estaban todos muertos, no era algo muy difícil. Cuatro vidas por guardar un secreto que se ha mantenido así por milenios. Pero aun así es un precio muy alto. Uno que no valía por la respuesta, la contestaría sin dar detalles.

…

* * *

><p>Ella miraba el lugar con disimulo, frunció las cejas como si estuviera muy concentrada en algo.<p>

**baka, ya está planeando como matarnos. Mira, primero miro las salidas, después las personas que había dentro. Sigue su vista, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices y de ella, siempre debes estar alerto de ella**

ella me dio su palabra de que no me lastimaría, me protegería

**¡baka!, ¿qué es una cuantas persona comprado a guardar los secretos de su clan?, además aun no has aceptado su palabra**

-Sakura-la joven se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?-dijo con una sonrisa falsa, fingiendo estar preocupada cuando lo iba a matar, ¡Qué hipócrita!, eso me hizo rabiar.

-no me has contestado.

-las cosas que lamento-dijo para sí misma-muchas cosas lamento, he cometido muchos errores, algunos más grandes que otros, imperdonables, horribles y sangrientos-eso sorprendió al Kage, la miraba como alguien fuerte, pero no la podía ver con las manos manchadas de sangres, o más bien no quería creerlo-pero los errores hacen a la persona que soy ahora. Pero lo que más lamento es no haber podido salvar a Azumi, yo pude hacer hecho más pero sin embargo no lo hice-volteo su rostro y lo inclino, su fleco tapo sus ojos-tonto, ¿no?-una gota cayó al suelo. Lo mire sin creer, ¿era una lagrima?. Un delgado rio de cristal recorría su rostro.

-para nada-debió de querer mucho a esa persona-¿había sido su madre o su hermana?, no, no diría con tanta formalidad, ¿una amiga?

Sakura miro la ventana-vámonos, ya es tarde y como tu guardaespaldas debo protegerte.

-pero no hemos pedido nada.

-de repente ya no tengo hambre, vámonos-Gaara me siguió sin decir nada, en el fondo lo agradecía, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Durante el trayecto ninguno pronuncio ni una palabra, no sabía si era un silencio incomodo o no, solo quería estar sola y sumergida en recuerdos. La muerte de mi mejor amiga, a pesar que solo pudimos estar juntas un par de meses, nos comprendíamos perfectamente. Yo hubiera podido salvarla en el parto, si hubiera predicho lo que pasaría, si todo estuviera en orden, si hubiera hablado, maldición, Azumi porque no hablaste, no dijiste nada. Pero él hubiera no existe, aun así no avanzaba y vivía en el pasado, ¿Qué me diría Azumi si me viera?.

_Vuelve a empezar_

Me lo había dicho Azumi el día que le conté mi historia. Pero que difícil era volver a empezar.

_Todos tenemos el poder para ir hacia el futuro, es lo he visto en mis sueños_

Puede que sea cierto Azumi, pero no estoy siguiendo el futuro, sino que persigo el pasado, en el están las personas que alguna vez ame, en el está la felicidad, una ilusión donde era feliz o eso creía, no importaba que fuera una felicidad falsa, yo quería ser feliz, yo creía en esa mentira, donde tenía amigos leales, fuertes y amables, donde no me preocupaba por tener que guardar un secreto, pues había comenzado una nueva vida. Intente ser fuerte, pero resulte herida, intente ser débil, pero resulte herida, intente ser fría y cálida, pero de nuevo salía herida, entonces recuerdo lo que una vez me dijiste Azumi, 'cuando eres honesta, nada te puede herir´, pero de todas las cosas que puedo hacer, tenía que ser la única que no puedo. Mi corazón se niega a sentir amor o fantasías, son solo ilusiones que destrozan corazones, aun cuando esto me lastime.

Pase mi mano sobre mi mejilla, al sentir la humedad de esta me di cuenta, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, _"como eres tonta, se supone que debes ser fuerte, que protegerás al Kazekage, pero lloras como una niñita, que débil"_, me dije a mi misma, no entendía porque desde que me asignaron esta misión había llorado tanto, lo peor es que eran lagrimas reales. En Konoha solo hacía falta unas cuantas lagrimas falsas para dejar de ser sospechosa y conseguir lo que quería.

**hace mucho que no lloras, ¿será que el Kazekage tenga que ver en esto?, ustedes se han hecho muy unidos**hablo mi inner.

no seas tonta, el calor de Suna te está afectando

**recuerda que soy más vieja que tú, tengo siglos de experiencia, y solo las mujeres pueden tenerme, se cuando alguien empieza a afectarle otra persona**

son solo tonterías, no quiero escucharte más

**siempre estuve en desacuerdo con tu padre, te crio de una manera muy inusual, aún más inusual que el clan, quería que fueras fuerte, con corazón de acero, que nadie pueda lastimar. Ella me pidió que te cuidara cuando naciste**

¿En qué te conviene ayudarme?, mi madre es mi madre, solo eso, jamás la vi

**tu sabes porque, a pesar de morir al darte a luz, yo seguiría cuidándote**

¡Que te calles!, yo no te importo, solo eres la conciencia de Dai, así que no me molestes

**y mi deber es que no olvides tu misión, la misión de nuestro clan, el día que se cumpla, moriré, ya no habrá quien me herede**

¿No entiendes lo que te digo?, cállate.

Entre directo a la habitación, aun cuando Kakashi me pregunto que tenía, pase a su lado sin responderle ni mirarlo.

-lo que lamento…-mostré una sonrisa triste-es una lista muy larga para ser contada en un solo día, lamentaba haber matado a Sasuke, lamentaba no haber hecho nada por Azumi, por no retener a Yoshiro Itsuki, lamentaba no poder estar con mis dos retoños; Itachi e Izumi, no haber acabado yo misma la guerra, deje que miles de ninjas perdieran la vida, que se volvieran locos…

_FLASH BACK_

-¡vendas, necesito vendas!-grite mientras hacia precio en la hemorragia-¡con un demonio, ¿Dónde están las malditas vendas?!-todo los ninjas médicos corrían de un lugar a otro, la mayoría estaba en los campamentos ayudando a los heridos, Shizune se había quedado con ellos por si algún ninja llegaba muy grave, yo era la encargada de todos los ninja médicos y daba rondas por todo el campo de batalla, ayudaba a los que estaban entre la vida y la muerte.

-SAKURA-SAN-grito alguien.

-solo trata la herida y detén la hemorragia-le dije al médico a mi lado. Corrí con el ninja que me había hablado, era Tenten.

-SAKURA…, Neji, Neji se está muriendo-dijo entre sollozos. Me llevo a donde estaba, Neji estaba en el suelo, pero lo que me preocupaba era el charco de sangre que había a su alrededor- no era raro ver charcos de sangre, en algunas partes la arena estaba coloreada de carmín por la sangre seca- llamaba la atención el gran agujero que había en su tórax, se podía ver a través de él, tendría que regenerar completamente los órganos, por lo menos su corazón está intacto y sorprendía que aun pudiera respirar, debería tener perforado los pulmones e inundados de sangre. Al mirarlo a los ojos me di cuenta que solo desperdiciaría chakra, ya se había dado por vencido. Pero al ver a Tenten destrozada me lleno de tristeza, al menos podría hacer el intento.

-Tenten, vete-le dije mientras colocaba mis manos sobre el agujero y acumulaba chakra.

-¿Qué?, yo no me puedo ir, Neji…

-quisiera que siguieras, vete, te necesitan en el campo de batalla, cuando regreses Neji ya estará bien.

-pero…

-¡vete!, si vas es probable que te necesiten, no me servirás de nada, dos manos sin hacer nada no tienen lugar en la guerra, ve, ayuda a tus compañeros, más bajas y heridos solo nos da más trabajo a los médicos-titubeando la joven se fue al campo de batalla. _"ese es su lugar, no aquí"_.

Tras tres arduas horas de trabajo, gastando mi chakra, logre hacer los órganos más importantes he ir cerrando un poco el agujero. Neji a los pocos minutos recobro la conciencia.-no te preocupes Neji-san, pronto estarás bien y podrás regresar a cas…

-déjame, no sigas, déjame morir, ya no tengo salvación-hablo con dificultad.

-no seas estúpido, ya gaste mucho chakra por estar curándote, tres horas de trabajo, no las echaré a la basura solo porque eres un cobarde, y no hables, estas muy débil y solo me dificultas el trabajo-le grite, mientras el me miraba sin creerlo, pero al final mostro una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó callado mirando como hacia mi trabajo. Después de seis horas sin descansar, pude cerrar la herida con todos sus órganos completos. Lo llevaron a la enfermería, le dolería hasta el alma la herida hasta que cicatrizara bien. No podíamos gastar morfina en cualquier caso. Pero mientras él estuvo en cama inconsciente, a veces por el cansancio otras por el dolor, Tenten siempre estaba a su lado.

Neji logro sobrevivir, pero muchos no lo hicieron, familias enteras murieron, tal fue el caso de la familia Usugi, una familia de ninjas médicos, todos muertos en batalla, otro fue el caso los Himura, familia dedicada al espionaje. Miles de huérfanos y locos, como Miyami, el observo como mataban a sus compañeros y familiares, dejándolo traumatizado y dependiente de drogas.

_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Mire a través de la ventana el desierto de Suna, con los lunares de sangre-el desierto de sangre-dije, así lo llamaron las personas después de la guerra, a pesar de los cuatro años que han pasado de la guerra, la arena carmesí no se borra, ni por las lluvias o los fuertes vientos, la gente de Suna a veces iban a dejar flores a los familiares, amigos, conocidos o a todos los caídos, sin importar si los conocieran o no, tal como lo estaban haciendo ese día-ya ha pasado cinco años, tal vez deba llevar alguna flor.

Corrí a la florería y me atendió una joven de cabellos cortos y castaños, ojos lila y de piel morena. Por un momento espere ver a la cerda para que me atendiera, pero ella estaba en Konoha. Pedí tres rosas blancas y fui al desierto de sangre, me pare en un lunar rojo, casi podía ver a Neji moribundo, pero no era a Neji a quien le llevaba la rosa, él estaba vivo en Konoha.

-Sasuke, te traigo una rosa, sé que no te gustan pero es la tradición, tal vez no quieras la flor de mi, y me quieras muerta, contigo en el infierno, algún día te acompañare, lo más probable es que sea pronto, pero quise pedirte disculpas, sé que nunca he venido ni te he dejado nada, ni si quiera asistí a tu funeral, ni he visitado tu tumba, pero quiero decirte lo mucho que lo siento, siento matarte, pero tu tenías la culpa, baka, si no hubieras investigado nada. Pero eso no importa, espero que no sufras tanto en el infierno.

Itachi, Azumi, les traje una rosa, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte bien Itachi-san, pero por lo que decía Azumi, era una persona esplendida y muy especial, te admiro, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero no sé cómo llevabas esa carga, los dos somos más parecidos de lo que parece, siempre poniendo a los demás sobre nosotros, yo soy todavía más egoísta, pero por la forma en que me criaron no me deja serlo. te admiro mucho y quisiera ser como usted en un futuro, nunca he sabido lo que es tener una familia, ni mucho menos como tratarla o quererla, no tenía hermanos, solo mi padre, que me entrenaba día a día para ser mejor, yo no era su hija, era la única heredera del poder, a que debía ser fuerte, un arma, parecido a tu historia, pero tu tenías una madre cariñosa, supongo que mi madre debió de ser así, toda las madres son iguales, ¿no?, yo no tenía un hermano a quien proteger y aunque tenía a mi abuelo y a mi padre, estaba completamente sola. Pero al final hay algo que nos diferencia, los dos matamos por un secreto a quienes queríamos, los dos protegemos a la gente y nuestra aldea, pero tu tenías amor, una familia, algo que te motivaba, no digo que yo no la tenga, me han dejado a sus dos hermosos regalos del cielo. Espero Itachi-san que donde sea que estés seas feliz y encuentres la felicidad.

Azumi, gracias por estar conmigo, no culparme y comprenderme, no sabes cuándo te lo agradezco, eres una persona de la que constantemente necesito, hay veces que no sé qué hacer o en que creer, y un concejo tuyo realmente me ayudaría, no sé qué hacer, ahorita mismo estoy en un punto muerto, creo que alguien me empieza a importar, tal vez como un verdadero hermano, nunca supe cómo se sentía tener un hermano, pero siento que es alguien a quien debo proteger, tal vez porque es un amigo como Naruto, ¿Qué te parece?, ya tengo a dos hermanos. Una parte de mi quiere que lo aleje y otra lo quiere cerca. Recuerdo cuando me preguntaba lo mismo con Naruto, pero el baka jamás entendió que se debía alejar de mí, creo que las personas estúpidas que no quieren su vida terminan siendo mis verdaderos amigos, las personas obstinada, es raro, ¿no? Azumi, son las personas a quien más odio pero termino unida a ellas. Saben, Itachi e Izumi son dos niños muy lindos y tiernos, de buen corazón, a veces me preguntan por ustedes, de cómo era su madre y su padre, les cuento lo que se, me hubiera gustado contarles más cosas, pero a Itachi-san lo conozco por Azumi, y a Azumi me falto conocerla más, pero siempre les digo; 'tu padre fue un gran héroe, alguien a quien admiro y que no debes sentir vergüenza por que sea tu padre, fue una gran persona. Tu madre fue una mujer fuerte y obstinada, alegre, que se ganaba el corazón de las personas, de gran corazón, jamás la olvidare, pero sobre todo, sus padres los querían con todo su corazón y alma y los cuidan y aman desde donde quiera que estén.'

Hay veces que se olvidan que yo no soy su madre, por más que quiera que me digan tía, jamás lo hacen, son tan obstinados como sus padres.

No se si deba darle estas rosas hoy ni en este lugar, ninguno murió aquí pero murieron por la guerra, Itachi-san murió por su aldea y la paz entre las cinco naciones, pero en especial para proteger a su hermano menor, hay veces que pienso que me debes odiar Itachi-san, por matar a la persona que tanto te empeñabas en protegerla, aunque Azumi diga que no me culparías, siento que arruiné tu trabajo. También volviste a morir aquí por la guerra, siento mucho que te hayan revivido, y no te dejaran descansar en paz, sé que ahora lo estas logrando. Azumi, tu tampoco moriste aquí, pero eras esposa de Itachi-san, lo protegiste y moriste dando a luz a Izumi, no regresaste a la aldea a causa de la masacre Uchiha y la guerra. Gracias por todo-dije llorando-Azumi, siempre hablaste sobre que las lágrimas no nos hace débiles, solo son fragmentos de nuestro dolor, es otra cosa que agradezco, realmente no puedo pensar en cuanto les debo, muchas gracias, tal vez no sepa que es el amor hacia un hermano, ni la de una madre, o la de un padre, pero si conozco el amor de una madre hacia sus hijos, yo no lo recibí ni se cómo es, pero se cómo es el amor hacia un hijo, lo son todo para ti, sin importar que, quieres estar siempre con ellos y que nunca les hagan daño. Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias.

…

* * *

><p>Gaara observaba a toda la gente que iba a dejar ofrendas en el desierto de sangre desde la cúpula de la torre del Kazekage. Muchas personas van a dejar ofrendas cada año y tal vez esperan que yo también las haga por los ninjas muerto, pero la verdad es que no conocía a ninguno bien, si lo lamento pero sería hipócrita ir a dejar rosas a desconocidos, prefiero pagar 1,000 rosas blancas para que los ciudadanos puedan darlas gratis, ello sabrán que decir mejor que yo, no perdí a nadie importante en la guerra. No tengo lugar ahí. Mire a la pelirosa dando tres rosas blancas, <em>"no sabía que ella había perdido a alguien en la guerra, tal vez fue a su familia o algún amigo, supongo que no todos corren con la misma suerte"<em>

….

* * *

><p>-Sakura.<p>

-kakachi-sensei-dije sin mirarlo, ya había dejado de llorar desde hace un rato.

-has dejado tres rosas, casi siempre solo dejas flores a Itachi-san y Azumi-san-hablo más serio sin su habitual dije de pereza.

-la tercera es para Sasuke-kun-el peliplata se sorprendió, la pelirosa jamás visitaba la tumba de Sasuke-¿ha venido a dejar una rosa a Rin y Obito?-hablo serena al ver las rosas en su mano.

-sí. Se ve hermoso el desierto cuando está lleno de rosas blancas-mire alrededor, el desierto estaba lleno de rosas blancas, el viento arrastraba las rosas y flotaban pétalos por todo el lugar, casi parecía que los muertos eran quien soplaban y hacían volar las flores como señal de agradecimiento. Y por un momento, solo por un momento, pude ver a Itachi-san y Azumi entre los pétalos al viento.

"_comprendo, gracias a los dos, y seguiré cuidando bien de sus hijos"_

-Kakashi-sensei, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

La mire sorprendido, no sabía porque me daba las gracias, pero me hacía feliz, al menos no me odiaba, tal vez no había fallado de todo como sensei.

-no hay de que Sakura.

Alrededor las personas ofrecían las flores, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros con caras tristes y desoladas, algunos con una sonrisa triste o amarga. Nadie sonreía con felicidad, no podía uno sonreír cuando un ser querido se te era arrebatado, que no estaría una vez más a tu lado. Las esposas y esposo despertaban hoy sin su ser amado, como despertarían hoy, ayer y mañana. Padres, que vivieron para enterrar a sus hijos, sus hijos deberían enterrarlos, no al revés, que con tanto empeño y dedicación cuidaron, y ahora yacen en una tumba bajo tierra. Hijos que miran a su padre con los ojos húmedos, mientras que su pequeña y regordeta manita depositaba la flor con mucho cuidado sobre el mar de arena a su querida madre, o padre. Hermanos, que fueron todo y nada a la vez para ellos, queridos y odiados en el momento, pero siempre amados, que esperaban poder crecer juntos. Amigos que fueron como hermanos, que lucharon a su lado, que guardaban en sus memorias los días de antaño, cuando todo era solo risas, y en sus mentes aun resonaban la dulce risita y cálida sonrisa de su amigo. Muchos probablemente dieron su vida para salvar al otro. Todos los muertos, con sus nombres grabadas en alguna piedra, la piedra de los caídos, era un honor según decían que tu nombre fuera grabado en ella, pero la gente cercana no opinaba lo mismo. Lo único que miraban era una piedra bonita y fría como sus seres queridos en esos momentos bajo tierra. Donde habían dado la vida para lograr paz, pero… ¿Cuánto dudaría esta paz?, pronto se armaría otra guerra, tal vez no tan fría y sangrienta. Pero una guerra era una guerra; despiadada, sin prejuicios, mataría por igual sin importar que fueran ricos podre, niños, mujeres o hombres. Siempre habrá alguien que quiera venganza, riquezas, poder. Y siempre alguien tendrá que protegerlo, se derramaran ríos de sangre, se paga la paz por carne, al igual que la avaricia, el que quiere oro pagara con sudor y sangre, pero será honrado por hacerlo mediante un trabajo, el que lo paga con traición, sangre, carne y hueso, será un ser vil, merecedor de la muerte, eso sería justicia según el pueblo, pero en realidad es una espada manchada de sangre, que castiga al asesino con la muerte.

-Sakura-una voz ronca me sobresalto, pero sabía que era la voz de cierto pelirrojo. Lo mire con cautela, parecía molesto, pero cuando no parecía molesto. Sin darme cuenta la gente se había disuelto lentamente regresando a sus casas, la puesta de sol amenazaba por llegar y en el desierto solo quedábamos nosotros dos.

-¿ha perdido a alguien Kazekage-sama?-frunció el ceño.

-no, pero parece que mi guardaespaldas si-mostré una sonrisa triste.

-solo visito a alguien que mate y a Azume, ¿se acuerda?, es la persona de la que hable, y a su esposo.

-pareces muy cercana a ellos.

-sí, Azumi era alguien muy querida, a su esposo jamás lo conocí, pero era una buena persona.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de una persona que no conociste?

-la gente habla de ella, Gaara, escucha lo que la gente habla después de la muerte de esa persona, escucharas envidia, amor, odio, admiración, pero de lo que más se hable, esa persona era así. En mi aldea, las personas hablan de él con admiración y comentan lo buen hombre que fue.

-nunca dices las cosas claras, siempre dices las cosas a medias, jamás dejas que los demás se enteren-acuso

-¿acaso le molesta?, todos tienen sus secretos y cosas de las que no quieren hablar, va por ahí diciendo que yo no le digo nada, pero, ¿acaso usted me habla de su vida?, ¿de lo que ha sufrido, de lo que lo pones triste?, no, no sabemos nada del otro, nos conocemos porque hemos luchado juntos, sabemos un poco de cómo es nuestra personalidad. No quiera que le cuente mi vida si usted no lo hace-se quedó callado, no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarme nada, sabía que tenía razón, que me diría, ¿me iba a obligar?.

-tienes razón, puede que no hable de mí, pero quiero saber cómo es mi guardaespaldas, quiero saber quién me protege-dijo con decisión

-cierto, yo también quiero saber a quién protejo-dijo sonriendo.

-quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quiénes eran a los que les dejaste las rosas?

-una para Sasuke, nunca antes le había dejado nada, ni fui a su funeral, creo que es tonto dejarle una rosa a alguien que acecinaste. A Azumi Uchiha y su esposo Itachi Uchiha-mire el sol, ya se estaba poniendo. El cielo estaba teñido de colores rosas rojos y naranjas, dando un hermoso espectáculo antes de irse y la noche dominara el cielo estrellado. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que Gaara lo rompió, preguntaba cosas triviales, como colores favoritos, comidas, animales. Y yo las respondía con gusto y una sonrisa, también haciéndoles preguntas a él. No sabía porque me daba tanta felicidad responderlas, o más aun, no sabía porque las respondía con sinceridad, nunca respondí con la verdad, hacía años que fue no lo hacía, parecían tan lejanos y ahora parecía que fue ayer cuando era feliz. Jamás espere encontrarme con la persona que me influyera tanta confianza como para responder, ni a Naruto le respondía con la verdad. Reíamos mirando la puesta de sol, recordando viejos tiempos y bromeando de las tonterías de Naruto. Sin darnos cuenta la noche llego y caminamos juntos a casa. Una parte de mi quería salir corriendo de él, no quería que me acercara más, esa parte era mi razón, mi deber. Pero la otra parte quería estar junto a él, poder ser sincera una vez en la vida, ser feliz, esa parte era mi yo, la verdadera yo que luchaba por ser feliz.

Los días pasaban y nos conocíamos más y más, comenzamos a ser muy buenos amigo, entre mi rutina de entrenar a mis estúpidos alumnos y proteger al Kazekage, podía hacer espacios en la apretada agenda para comer junto, solo teníamos dos reglas entre Gaara y yo, comer juntos, siempre, sin importar que, y después de las diez de la noche, nada de trabajo, era para divertirse o dormir. Sin darme cuenta mi corazón ya tenía un nuevo hogar, en Suna, curioso, ¿no?, tanto extrañaba mi hogar, pero ahora este era mi hogar.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?, al principio no sabía que escribir, pero llego el fin de semana y de la nada me llego la inspiración y mis dedos bailaban sobre el teclado de la computadora. Ya comienza el romance, wiiii!, si lo sé, ya quieran romance, a petición de ustedes metí a Matsuri en el capítulo anterior y lo más probable es que salga dentro de cuatro o tres capítulos.<p>

Me he tardado por estar estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la UABC, ¿Por qué deben existir lo exámenes para entrar a la universidad?!, solo nos estresan. Como sea, la otra razón es que he estado leyendo 'Choque de reyes', es el segundo libro de la canción de hielo y fuego (tal vez lo conozcan como juegos de tronos, así se llama el primer libro, pero no la saga), un libro de novecientas y cacho páginas, pero muy interesante.

Otra razón por la que me tardo es que escribo otros fics, bueno ustedes dirán 'solo tienes dos', pero siempre trabajos en más, no los subo porque todavía no están terminados, y sería muy pesado estar escribiendo este y los otros al mismo tiempo para una fecha. Tengo dos de Sakura C. C., un de el señor de los anillos, ¿Qué les parece uno de Legolas?, ¡lo leerían?, uno de Kurochitsuj, de nuestro deseable demonio de nuestras fantasías, ojo, pero no es Yaoi, y tres novelas propias, ojala algún día las termine. Ustedes dirán si quieren que las suba, si quieren que suba una en especial mándeme un mensaje.

**Gracias por sus mensajes, yo pensé que esta historia no tendría éxito, uno escriba para sí, leí en alguna parte, pero en realidad se escribe para uno y para todos los que la leen**.

vane-Namikaze

Adhii Uchiha

DarkinocensDLT

lRomi

Minene Uryuu

Guest

Darkzuryan,

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes y también a los que me han mandado mansajes,

SAYONARA!


	9. SUKI DA

EL PASADO CAPITULO EN SU MAYORIA LO NARRO SAKURA ASI QUE DECIDI QUE EN ESTE LO NARRARA NUESTRO GUAPO Y SEXY PELIRROJO FAVORITO XD

* * *

><p>SUKI DA<p>

Despertar cada día a las cuatro quince de la mañana, nunca fue una tarea con mucha dificultad, y por alguna razón hoy había amanecido muy feliz y contenta, con mucha energía.

-¡buenos días Kaoru-chan!-la loba abrió los ojos perezosa, volteo a verme, soltó un pequeño bostezo y se volvió a dormir. Me aliste para salir a mis deberes diarios, me puse una blusa roja de tirantes gruesos con el símbolo del clan estampado en la espalda; el circulo blanco, short negro corto y una falda rosa abierta de los costados, mis botas ninjas negras, el estuche de kunai's y otros objetos lo coloque en mi cadera, donde colgué mis guantes negros, y mi banda en la cabeza con el emblema de konoha. Me mire al espejo, no había cambiado en nada mi ropa, lo único que había cambiado era yo, mis ojos eran más verdes.

**no son más verdes, tu eres más feliz**

puede ser Channaro, mis rasgos eran más finos, pero mi cara era un poco redondeada, parecía una adulta y una adolecente a la vez.

Salí al comer en la mesa junto al Kazekage, Gaara no acostumbraba despertar tarde, no, perdón, el no solía levantarse tarde, porque él no dormía.

-buenos días, Gaara

-buenos días, Sakura. Ayer en la noche vino un joven llamado Li, Fujimoto Li, según dijo era estudiante tuyo-dijo desconfiado, esperando mi respuesta.

-claro, me pregunto porque me buscara-no recordaba haberles dejado tarea.

-te está esperando afuera-. Rápidamente termine el simple desayuno y Salí a recibir al visitante.

-¿Fujimoto-san?-pregunte al ver al joven de cabellos castaños y largos recogidos en una coleta baja, ojos color miel y su expresión parecía reflejar una profunda paz o despreocupación, note un pequeño arete en su oreja derecha. No recordaba a este joven, me parecía familiar, pero no recordaba que fuera tan tranquilo. Al verme una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios.

-¿Sakura-sensei?-hasta su voz reflejaba su tranquilidad, ¿Cómo una persona puede estar tan tranquila y feliz?

-¿Qué pasa Fujimoto-san?, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?, todavía falta dos horas para que empiece la clase.

-realmente no tiene que ver con eso, ¿le molestaría si caminamos juntos hacia la clase?-quería negarme, pero esa tranquila sonrisa me hacía creer que todo estaría bien.

Caminamos en silencio la mayor parte del camino, has que por fin decidió romperlo.

-Sakura-san-¿Dónde dejo el Sensei?-yo quería invitarla al festival de Tanabata1, ya sabe que hoy es seis de Julio y mañana será el festival-dijo tranquilo y con un tenue sonrojo.

-¿Por qué yo?, se lo puedes pedir a Rin-san-la gemela Okumura estaba enamorada del joven y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-ella puede ser muy…-busco la palabra adecuada-extrovertida-finalizo-yo preferiría ir con alguien más tranquila.

-yo no pensaba asistir, la última vez que fui tenía seis años-también fue la última vez que mire a mis familiares vivospensé en mis adentros, no quería ir a ese festival porque precisamente en ese día murieron mi padre y mi abuelo. Solo me traía malos recuerdos-no me gusta asistir a ese festival, si quieres te acompaño a otro.

-comprendo, no la obligare ni insistiré más, espero con ansias el próximo festival para ir juntos-dijo con una tranquila sonrisa, no sabía si fingía o no. Al mirarlo a los ojos me di cuenta que era una mentira, estaba triste.

-está bien, mañana iré contigo-sonrió, esta vez de verdad, se despidió y se perdió rápidamente entre la gente.

-no sabía que buscabas el amor platónico-hablo a mis espaldas mi sensei.

-es de muy mal gusto espiar a las personas.

-¿Qué no puedo preocuparme por mi alumna?

-no busco amor, solo es un estúpido festival como cualquier otro.

-pues se dice, que las personas que asisten al festival buscan novio, un amor platónico, y con quien pases la noche y el té de un beso, será tu amor platónico para siempre.

-déjate de tonterías Kakashi-sensei, Fujimoto-san solo quiere una compañía que no lo moleste, además no creo que nos besemos. ¿No deberías estar buscando una conquista para el festival?

-no te preocupes, querida alumna, mira como tu sensei consigue a una mujer en menos de un minuto-hablo arrogante. Se dirigió a una joven de cabellos negros y largos, esbelta y de cara angelical-buenas tardes bella dama-dijo con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara.

-buenos días señor-hablo con un sonrojo la joven.

-soy nuevo aquí y me acabo de enterar que habrá un festival-dijo inocente.

-oh, sí, el festival de Tanabata se celebra cada año a las afueras de Suna-dijo con emoción.

-sí, y como me acabo de enterar no tengo con quien ir, y al pasar por aquí te mire, tu belleza me cautivo desde el primer instante, y pensé que sería el más afortunado de todo Suna si lograba ir contigo al Tanabata-dijo para luego bajarse la máscara-¿le parece?-sorprendida trate de ver lo que escondía ya que me daba la espalda. Hacía ya muchos años, cuando aún éramos Gennins, que habían hecho una misión especial para descubrir que había debajo de la máscara de kakashi-sensei, la cual fue un desastre total, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que cautivaba a tantas mujeres?

-claro, me encantaría acompañarlo-dijo con un suspiro y sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, el Sensei se puso de nuevo la máscara y camino hacia su alumna, que trataba de parecer normal.

-ya tengo pareja-dijo entre arrogante y flojo. La pelirosa lo fulmino con la mirada. ¿Qué tenía su sensei?

-Bueno Kakashi-sensei, me voy a dar clase, ya que **yo** si soy **puntual** y no me gusta dejar a mis alumnos esperando.

…..

-¡mocosos!, tengo una misión especial para ustedes-dijo Sakura, mientras sus alumnos aun no entendían si tenían casi la edad de su sensei o incluso más, le decían mocosos-esta misión pondrá a prueba todo lo que han aprendido en la academia ninja e incluso mi clase.

-¡¿de verdad?!-pregunto Rin Okumura.

-sí, su misión consiste en traerme un informe de que es lo que esconde bajo la máscara Kakashi Hatake.

-¿ese no es su sensei, Sakura-sensei?-hablo Yukio Okumura, como me recordaba a Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-así es, cuando era Gennin mi equipo y yo fallamos en esta misión, pero ahora que tengo alumnos muy fuertes, lo lograran, ¿verdad?, o son unos debiluchos

-¡somos fuertes, ya vera que le traeremos el informe!-grito la gemela Okumura

-eso esperaba, el que lo traiga podrá llegar a las doce de la tarde a mi clase durante un mes-dije con una sonrisa, todos mis alumnos de inmediato desaparecieron.

-fase 1 lista-dije para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

….. ….. …. …. … ….. ….. …. …. ….. ….. …. … …..

Kakashi caminaba de lo más tranquilo por las saturadas calles de Suna leyendo su preciado libro.

-este es el plan, mientas Rin lo distrae Azumi y Ryoma lo atacaran por detrás, Fujimoto y yo lo atacaremos después de ellos y los demás harán una emboscada-hablo Yukio-¿alguna duda?-su gemela levanto la mano y la agito con fuerza-¿Qué pasa Rin?-podía ser su hermana gemela pero era muy desesperante.

-¿dejaras a tu hermana menos en las manos de un pervertido?, yo que soy tu pequeña, hermosa, inocente y pura hermanita-reprocho.

-porque eres mi hermosa hermana podrás hacer que el pervertido de Hatake se fije en ti, no creo que se atreva a hacerte algo sin tu permiso.

-pero… demo…

-ya dejen de discutir, queremos llegar tarde a la clase de Sakura-sensei-grito Sae.

-a mí no me molesta llegar temprano-hablo tranquilo Fujimoto-pero de todos modos los ayudare a ustedes.

-¿de verdad Fujimoto-kun?-la gemela Okumura lo miro entre agradecida y emocionada, como toda una fangirl.

-claro Rin-san-respondió con una cálida sonrisa que derritió a la joven, cosa que se ganó la mirada inquisitoria de su hermano Yukio.

-bueno, como decía, todos los distraerán y Fujimoro y yo lo hacernos y le bajaremos la máscara; Fumito trata de bajar la máscara con el elemento aire, ¿listos?

-¡listos!-hablaron unísono. Los jóvenes ninjas corrieron hacia Kakashi, este al mirar el peligro rápidamente los evadió, Fujimoto y Yukio atacaron pero este lo evadió con dificultad, no notando la emboscada que estaba detrás de él, cuando se distrajo Fujimoto uso el elemento aire para rozar la máscara, al tocarlo Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡maldición era un clon!, rápido hay que buscarlo-ante las palabras de Yukio todos desaparecieron, tenían que lograr esta misión, cueste lo que cueste.

….. … …. ….. …. ….. … ….. …

En otra parte de Suna.

Sakura corría entre los arenosos campos de entrenamiento, esparcía un poco de su chakra para poder rastrear a Kakashi sin que este se diera cuenta, tenía activado su kekei genkai, dejando ver otra vez esos ojos tan parecidos al Sharingan de Madara de color rosa y gris, en el contorno de los ojos apenas se podía apreciar unas pequeñas arrugas. Se paró de golpe a sentir un chakra muy familiar, volteo a su lado derecho para comprobarlo con su kekei genkai. Si, ahí estaba una silueta negra con canales de chakra, ese era el verdadero. Corrió hacia su objetivo a una velocidad impresionante, apenas si se distinguía su silueta, desactivo el kekei genkai y de un certero golpe mando a volar a Kakashi.

-lo siento sensei pero no se dejara por las buenas-se inclinó hacia el ninja copia que todavía estaba aturdido ante semejante golpe que probablemente le desfiguro su hermoso rostro, quedando a milímetros de su rostro tomo la máscara y empezó a deslizarla lentamente. Por fin después de años de curiosidad sabría que esconde detrás de esa misteriosa mascara.

….. …. …..

Gaara recorría los campos de entrenamiento en busca de la médico, hace poco se había encontrado con unos de sus estudiantes para su sorpresa le dijo que Sakura les había dejado una misión especial más no especifico de que se trataba solo que serían recompensados con algo muy gratificante como para que todo el grupo participara. Una melena rosa llamo su atención entre el mar de arena, debajo de ella estaba Kakashi y los dos estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto. Sin ninguna explicación empezó a sentir una gran ira, le molestaba en sobremanera verlos juntos, ella a punto de bajar su máscara y besarlo, le parecía enfermizo. La arena actuó por si sola y en un segundo ya había alejado a la ninja de la hoja de su maestro.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-exigió más frio de la normal. Kakashi no perdió la oportunidad desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¡mierda!-miro al pelirrojo furiosa-estaba a punto de ver lo que esconde bajo la máscara hasta que tu apareciste, sabes cuantas personas y cuánto tiempo esperaron para saber lo que esconde- el Kazekage al darse cuenta de su error solo dio media vuelta, su orgullo era más grande de lo que quería admitir.

-le recomiendo que siga entrenando a los ninjas médicos y deje de perder su tiempo en tonterías-la arena lo rodeo dispuesta a llevarlo a su oficina, al disolverse la arena se encontró un par de ojos esmeraldas.

-mis estudiantes ya no volverán les daré el día de hoy libre, ya es hora de la comida, prometimos que comeríamos juntos así que vamos a un restaurante que está cerca de aquí, he querido probar sus platillos, vamos yo invito-hablo con una cálida sonrisa que causo un disimulado sonrojo en el Kage.

-si tú pagas está bien

-Gaara POV-

No sabía porque verla con alguien me enojaba, primero ese tal Fujimoto y ahora Kakashi, ¿Qué me pasaba?

"**seguro que no sabes de que se trata, a mí me parecen celos mocoso"**

"¿celos?"

"**si, ya sabes, ese sentimiento de ira que sientes cuando la persona que te gusta esta con otra persona que no eres tú"**

"yo no estoy celoso" Shukaku estaba muy mal si cree que ella me gusta, la que planeo mi muerte en solo segundos, aquella de la que no se nada, la mujer frente a mí era Sakura Haruno que no conozco muy bien pero según la gente cercana es una persona pura de corazón, pero también era una farsante, una doble cara que hacia lo que le convenía, que no demostraba quien era en realidad, no podía estar enamorado de alguien que no conozco.

"**te preocupas por cosas innecesarias, ella te gusta aunque quieras negarlo, puedo sentir esos molestos sentimientos que tienes sobre ella, soy lo bastante viejo como para saber lo que es estar enamorado. Malditos contenedores que no saben suprimir esos asquerosos sentimientos y tengo que sentirlos también"**

"yo…

-aara, Gaara, ¿me estas prestando atención?-frunció sus delgadas cejas rosadas e hizo una muesca con su boca.

"**siempre la estas observando, cada mueca, detalle, aun cuando estás trabajando no puedes evitar mirar por la ventana aquel pequeño salón a lo lejos donde sabes que ella da su clase, sabes que últimamente no te concentras como debes en tu trabajo por pensar en ella, ¿habrá tenido un día pesado?, ¿durmió bien?, ¿Qué está haciendo y con quién? Últimamente estas preguntas rondan en tu mente y me fastidia tener que escucharlas todo el tiempo, niegas lo obvio, como si dijeras; que bonito cielo verde. Mocoso no me importa mucho lo que hagas pero estos sentimientos me empiezan a agobiar, acláralos para que deje de sufrir"**

No podía creer en lo que el demonio decía, es cierto que últimamente pienso más en ella, pero eso no significaba que estaba enamorado, no se supone que sienta esas molestas mariposas en el estómago.

-Gaara.

-lo lamento estoy algo distraído, ¿este es el lugar?-el local era igual a aquel puesto donde solía estar cierto rubio todos los días, varias veces me invito a aquel lugar cuando iba a Konoha.

-sí, sabes este puesto de ramen me recuerda mucho a Konoha-una dulce risa se escapó de entre sus labios-Naruto y yo pasábamos nuestros días libres aquí platicando de cosas tan triviales, pero por alguna razón nos hacía feliz, este es un gran lugar para olvidarse de penas-. Nos sentamos en la barra, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que comí en un lugar tan informal antes de ser el Kazekage?, el dueño pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y rápidamente nos dio dos platos humeantes de ramen.

-¿cuáles son tus penas?

-¿eh?-sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaban genuina sorpresa.

-dijiste que este era un buen lugar para olvidarse de las penas, ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?-¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta pena como para venir aquí?

-ya le he dicho, tanto mis penas como mis errores son muchos, pero pocos me remuerden la conciencia, la vida de un shinobi no es fácil, ni pura, no se puede ser inocente y puro, esta clase de vida corrompe aun al ser más puro. Supongo que mis penas son las mismas que las de usted, no me refiero a usted como Kazekage que quiere el bien de su gente, si no al tu como ninja, aquel que fue clasificado una vez como demonio sin sentimiento que quiere cambiar, tú me recuerdas mucho a mí, tu pasado y tu presente.

-tu que sabes de eso- quien era ella para saber esas cosas.

-yo pase por lo mismo que tú, tal vez peor-movía los palillos desinteresada en el plato de ramen, lo miraba como si en el estuvieran sus memorias.

-¿ese es tu verdadero pasado?, la verdadera tú.

-mi pasado no está en Konoha en sí, ese pasado es de una niña tímida e indefensa, la que yo decidí ser, este pasado es de una niña fuerte y fría como el acero, en un pequeño barrio donde crecí hasta los cinco años-comenzó a comer, parecía que no le gustaba hablar mucho del tema y no me lo diría, solo me había dado una pequeña pista sobre su ser, aquellas que me ha dado durante su estancia en Suna, yo sé que si logro reunir esas pequeñas pistas podre armar el rompecabezas, pero no sentía que ella se abriera con facilidad, parecía más bien que se abría por accidente.

-¿puedo saber tu pasado?-sus ojos jades se abrieron lo más que podían.

-no te quedo claro lo que les pasaba a las personas que sabían la verdad-siempre parecía que un aura de tristeza la rodeaba cuando hablaba de ella.

-tomare ese riesgo-su sorpresa aumento y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, uno que nunca había visto en ella, sentí mi corazón latir sin saber porque, solo quería ver ese carmín en sus mejillas siempre. Siguió comiendo sin prestar mucha atención en mí, casi parecía que ignoraba mi presencia.

-fue hace muchos años-sorprendido de que abriera su alma tan fácilmente a mí por su voluntad seguí escuchando sin interrumpir pues podía dejar de contar su historia-era un pequeño barrio de Konoha, casi a sus afueras, nadie caminaba por ahí pues no les gustaba alejarse de la villa, ahí vivía yo, mi padre, mi abuelo, unos tíos y primos, mi madre murió dándome a luz y no tenía hermanos. Desde que tengo memoria he estado entrenando, la muerte de mi madre solo me dio una carga más al tener que hacer lo que a ella le tocaba. Mi padre y abuelo eran muy estrictos conmigo hasta que todos murieron y me quede sola, huérfana con un hogar que no era mi hogar, una señora quiso mi tutela y a pesar de que yo me negué, exprese que yo podía cuidarme sola, insistieron en que aquella joven pareja adquirieran mi tutela, fue entonces que mis padres fueron Haruno Kou y mi madre Haruno Megumi la pareja era muy buena conmigo, al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse a ellos, siempre demostrándome su amor y cariño que me tenían, cosas tan triviales como el que quería comer o el que me compraran algún dulce o que me arroparan en las noches me hacían inmensamente feliz aun cuando no lo demostraba en ocasiones les daba una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento de ser una familia que nunca tuve, no odiaba a mi padre pero tampoco lo miraba como mi padre, a mi madre no la conocí pero estoy segura que era una persona muy buena, pero los Haruno; Kou y Megumi me hacían feliz como jamás pensé que se sentía estar en una familia. Mi familia era la única que sabía el secreto que guardábamos con tanto recelo después de la muerte del segundo Hokage, desde entonces no le hablamos de la verdad a nadie, ni al Hokage. Decidí seguir con la tradición, no quería que nadie se enterara, ni mis padres que con tanto cariño me habían criado, el secreto moriría conmigo y mi descendencia. Tristemente Kou y Megumi murieron cuando estaban en una misión hace casi 8 años, ya ni si quiera recuerdo la fecha exacta. Decidí no volver a mi antigua casa, y quedarme en la casa de esa joven pareja que me trato como su hija a pesar de que no teníamos ningún parentesco sanguíneo. Estaba ubicada cerca del mercado y la torre del Hokage y más importante aún, me quedaba lejos de aquella casa donde nací y me traía solo malos recuerdos. Mi vida al igual que la tuya esta manchada de sangre, estaba, está y estará marcada color carmesís.

-comprendo-en si no sonaba muy mal, pero sabía que había omitido detalles como quien y porque mataron a sus padres y familia y todos los secretos de su familia también, no me los dirías con facilidad pero al menos ya sabía algo de su vida, de Sakura, ya que tampoco sabía su verdadero apellido o si su nombre es Sakura, tal vez no lo sea pero no lo ha negado tampoco-así que Sakura Haruno no es tu nombre real.

-no, es….-mire sus labios moverse cuando una nube de tierra y un estruendo me negó escuchar las palabras que se llevaba el viento. Al disolverse la nube de polvo mire a Yoshiro Itsuki y a Sakura siendo atravesada por la katana de este, la mujer sujetaba el filo del arma sobre su estómago y un hilo de sangre salía por su boca.

-Sakura…-murmure, con horror mire como sacaba la katana y caía al suelo, mi corazón se detuvo durante un segundo hasta que ella desapareció en una nube de humo, jamás me había sentido más aliviado al ver un clon, di un paso hacia el atacante cuando unas gotas de sangre salpicaron mi rostro, Sakura había llegado por la espalda y con una katana completamente rosa y con un mango de una rama de cerezo atravesó su pecho justo en el corazón sin vacilar, con una seguridad y frialdad en su mirada impresionante, peor aún sin remordimientos.

-lo necesitamos con vida-dije ya inútil sabía que había muerto ya-la joven afilo su mirada hacia su contrincante.

-no te preocupes no he atravesado el corazón, aunque si muevo cualquier milímetro la katana puede atravesarlo y matarlo, así que Itsuki habla y no te muevas si no quieres morir, muévete cualquier milímetro o respira muy fuerte y hasta aquí llegaste-lo había atravesado con una precisión impresionante para saber qué punto no tocar para matarlo-si me das información que considere útil te curare la herida y podrás seguir viviendo.

-yo…-escupió sangre-no diré nada-de las ramas del mango de la katana se alargaron y se incrustaron el cuerpo del Akatsuki, rápidamente las ramas antes rosas se volvieron escarlatas, parecían venas que robaba la sangre de la víctima que esta solo podía aullar del dolor.

-morirás, puede que el Kakezage tenga compasión y te quiera vivo para sacarte alguna información, pero yo no tengo misericordia y sé que no dirás nada.

-exacto, no diré nada, así que puedes matarme ya-Sakura mostro una sonrisa sádica.

-humn, como quieras.

-¡espe…-grite, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la última rama que estaba en la base atravesó su cabeza matándolo al instante. La katana volvió a su forma original y la joven la hizo desaparecer. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, parecía no importarle, miro el cuerpo con una gran frialdad y tranquilidad, no parecía afectarle. Me sorprendía como rápidamente cambiaba de personalidad hacía pocos momentos me había contado su pasado y ahora había matado fríamente a una persona, cargo el cuerpo como si de un costal de papa se tratara y empezó a caminar.

-¡Sakura!, ¿A dónde vas?

-a casa, la gente se está empezando a alterar y necesito un baño, llevare el cuerpo también-la seguí y caminamos juntos a casa.

-¿Qué quieres saber Gaara?-pregunto mi inquilina, se sentó en el sillón enfrente mío, ya se había dado un baño y traía solo su pijama puesta que consistía en una blusa azul cielo que le llegaba hasta debajo del muslo.

-no debías amatarlo, era esencial para ganar la guerra que se aproxima-nos había quitado una pieza clave en esta guerra y eso podía costarnos la vida.

-no se preocupe-saco dos frascos con un líquido rojo y me lanzo uno a mí-esto nos ayudara-destape el frasco y olí aquel liquido; hierro, era sangre.

-¿sangre?, ¿eso de que nos ayuda?

-es la sangre que extraje de Itsuki con la katana- recordé aquellas ramas que parecían venas, así que para eso servía-esa katana es de mi familia y se ha pasado de generación en generación, mi familia utilizaba una técnica para la cual era necesaria la sangre del contrincante y por medio de la katana la extraíamos. Cuando Tsunade me empezó a instruir para ser un ninja medico pensé que la sangre tal vez podía guardar recuerdos, si se tomaban ciertas cantidades de ciertos puntos del cuerpo muy específicos y se les aplicaba una cantidad de chakra, uno podía hacer los recuerdos de esa persona suyos.

-entonces, sus recuerdos están aquí.

-solo que para verlos tienes que beberla-la mire incrédulo, ¿creía que me bebería la sangre de otra persona? Eso canibalismo, ¿no?, como podía decirlo tan fácilmente.

-vamos Gaara, no es gran cosa-destapo el frasco y lo olio como si fuera lo más exquisito que hubiera olido, casi podía jurar que sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad-a la cuenta de tres, uno… dos… tres-aquel espeso y amargo liquido paso por mi garganta, poco a poco mi vista se empezó a nublar y todo me daba vueltas-espero que tengas una mente fuerte, porque de lo contrario puedes que te vuelvas loco-dijo preocupada la médica antes de que callera en la inconciencia.

Al despertar alguien trataba de ayudarme a escapar.

-¡Yoshiro!, corre ellos vienen-quería preguntar quiénes eran ellos que con la simple mención de su nombre me causaba tanto temor, pero no salía nada de mis labios y comencé a correr, mi cuerpo tenia mente propia no lo podía controlar, corrí y corrí sin importar los gritos de agonía que provenían de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

-creo que debemos adelantar esto, ¿no crees Gaara?-dijo Sakura apareciendo a mi lado, me miro de pies a cabeza con cierta preocupación-no te dejes dominar por los recuerdos, tú no eres Itsuki-no entendía porque decía eso y ella pareció darse cuenta-tienes la forma de Itsuki de seis años, no quiero que te vuelvas loco, eres Gaara no Subaku, Kazekage de Suna, hasta que no creas eso tu cuerpo será el de Itsikí-tenía razón, yo era Gaara, uno de los cinco Kages, el más joven. Poco a poco mi cuerpo su cambiando al igual que el escenario. Era una habitación con pareces de piedra bastante amplia, no había ventanas, solo dos antorchas en las paredes laterales, al fondo se apreciaba la silueta de alguien sentada en una especie de trono, estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir de quien se trataba.

-¿me mando a hablar, hime -sama?-Itsuki hizo una profunda reverencia.

-tienes una misión en Suna, quiero al demonio que está dentro del Kazekage-le lanzo una urna y unos pergaminos-no me importa las medidas que tengas que usar, el Kazekage igual morirá al extraerle en demonio, cuídate de Haruno Sakura, tiene una misión ahí también, que no interrumpa en tus planes, puede que no parezca gran cosa, pero es muy buena ninja médico, asegúrate que no pueda revivir al Kazekage-dijo una voz fría y femenina, no podía saber si era la exnovia de Pain; Konan, ya que nunca había escuchado su voz. El hombre hizo otra reverencia y salió por una puerta. Lo seguimos hasta que llego a una pared con nueve sellos de diferentes colores; azul, negro, rojo, morado, verde, blando, amarillo, café y uno incoloro solo estaba delineado con negro. Una persona de gabardina negra y capucha que no dejaba ver el rostro.

-Itsuki-dijo una voz femenina-Sakura y yo nos agachamos para mirar bien el rostro que escondía pero en el lugar de la cara solo se miraba una mancha negra.

-¿Por qué no podemos mirarla?

-el nunca miro su rostro, no podemos saber lo que él no sabía.

-hime-sama te dejo una misión, deja de teletrasporto- Sakura tomo mi mano y me guio a otro pasillo.

-el no sabrá nada, vamos a recorrer el lugar en busca de alguna pista-recorrimos pasillos, al abrirse las puestas solo había penumbras, parecía que él no conocía todo el lugar, solo dos pasillos no dejo pasar, uno daba hacia su habitación donde todo estaba hecho de madera, no tenía nada que nos diera información relevante. El segundo pasillo nos guiaba al comedor, ahí había diez sillas, y había tres personas, uno era un hombre joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años, caucásico do ojos vedes y cabellos castaños, vestía un pantalón café y una camisa verde, el segundo hombre aparentaba treinta y dos años, cabellos y ojos castaños, tenía puesta la capa de Akatsuki, el tercer hombre solo era una sombra. Todo se volvió oscuro.

-Gaara… Gaara, despierta-movía mi hombro con delicadeza hasta que abrí los ojos-pareces estar bastante bien para ser tu primera vez-dijo con una sonrisa que últimamente no sabía si era falsa o no, pero me gustaba esa expresión en su rostro.

-al parecer no obtuvimos mucha información, pareciera que solo era un señuelo, sabían que lo capturaríamos y decidieron esconder las cosas.

-tienes razón, pero al menos sabemos de dos de sus integrantes, a juzgar del comedor son diez personas las que conforman este nuevo Akatsuki.

-esa técnica...

-puedes tomarla como parte de mi Kekei Genkai, es parte de mi barrera de sangre, creo que tenemos mucho que investigar.

-el luchar parecía estar bajo tierra, no parecía estar en Suna, parecía muy húmeda, tal vez Konoha o la aldea oculta en la lluvia, los ninjas no parecían desertores, ninguno portaba su banda, tal vez sean de alguna aldea libre, les daré el mensaje por medio de Akio a los Kages para que revisen sus aldeas y los registro de sus ninjas.

-yo también mandare a Kaoru-chan a Konoha para que le avise a Tsunade-sama y al Raikage, me llevo bien con el-tras enviar a nuestra invocaciones decidimos jugar baraja, a pesar de mis malos recuerdo respecto a ese juego acepte porque parecia emocionarle la idea y no apostaríamos.

-¿puedes tener dos invocaciones?

-sí, si usas otro nombre es posible.

-¿Qué nombre usaste?

-el verdadero-dijo desinteresada mirando sus cartas.

-no me dirás tu nombre, ¿verdad?-dije algo derrotado, pero algún día la verdad saldrá a la luz.

-ya te dije demasiado de mi por un día, tal vez aluna vez te lo diga-dio con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir mis mejillas arder, poso una mano en mi mejilla.

-¿Gaara estas bien?

-si-dije lo más frio que podía

-¿estas sonrojado?

-no, sigue jugando-ordene mostrando mis cartas-foll de reinas.

-full de aces-dijo mostrando sus cartas, empezaba a creer que hacia trampa.

-me retiro, ya es tarde.

-pero tú no duermes.

-pero tu si, buenas noches-me dirigí a mi habitación, ya frente a la puerta ella apareció.

-Gaara…-la mire curioso, se acercó a mí y me beso, un casto beso en los labios-buenas noches

* * *

><p>1 Fiesta de las estrellas<p>

LAMENTO EL RETRASO PERO COMO YA HAVIA DICHO ESTABA ESTUDIANDO PARA EL EXAMEN DE LA UNIVERCIDAD, TANTO QUE NI FESTEJE MI CUMPLEÑOS EL PASADO 11 DE JUNIO PORQUE EL 14 ERA EL EXAMEN, YA LO REALICE, TODAVIA NO DICEN QUIENES QUEDARON, ESPERO QUEDAR, PERO COMO PROMETI, DESPUES DE REALIZAR EL EXAMEN SUBIRIA CAPITULO, ME QUEDO ALGO CORTO, SOLO 12 PAGUINAS PERO ME GUSTO QUE TERMINARA ASI XD, YA SABEN LOS MENSAJES INSPIRAN AL AUTOR, SI TIENEN ALGUNA RECOMENDACION NO DUDEN EN DECIRLA BAI BAI XD


	10. EGOISMO

**EGOISMO **

HASTA AHORA NO HABIA DICHO NADA DEL CABELLO DE SAKURA, LA ROZON ES QUE NO SABIA SI DEJARLO CORTO O LARGO PERO YA DECIDI, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP.

CAPITULO 10

Deslice el delicado kimono color negro con un hermoso diseño de ramas de cerezos color rojo escarlata, un obi del mismo rojo intenso, mi largo cabello lo recogí con unos palillos rojos en un chongo, no acostumbraba maquillarme pero por ser una fiesta me puse sombras y delineador rojo intenso que acentuaban mi mirada jade, con un pincel puse en mis carnosos labios un labial liquido rojo como la sangre. No quería festejar hoy en el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre y toda mi familia que con trabajo recordaba, sus rostros me empezaban a parecer más borrosos conforme los años pasaban, decidida a eliminar esos pensamientos salí al recibidor donde esperaría a Fujimoto-san. Tenía que avanzar, seguir hacia delante, no podía dejar de caminar, era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar ese amargo recuerdo, aquel dia carmesís…

-Sakura, te miras linda-mire al pelirrojo, un haori rojo del mismo tono de su rebelde cabello, algo que siempre me gustaba de él era como el contorno negro de sus ojos resaltaba su mirada aqua, este hecho a la vez me inquietaba en sobremanera, ¿Por qué me gustaba esa calculadora mirada?

"**porque te gusta"** fruncí el ceño ante la respuesta de mi inner

"no me gusta, a mí nadie me gusta, no puedo estar enamorada, ¿se te olvida?"

"**tú te enamoraste de Sasuke, ahora estas enamorada de Gaara, por eso lo besaste ayer"**

"solo fue un impulso, no volverá a suceder, el no significa nada para mi"

"**que mentira más grande, él es importante para ti desde que llegamos a Suna, siempre preocupándote por su salud, como ha estado, el verlo sonrojado ayer te impulso a besarlo, le has contado parte de tu pasado solo a él"**

"fue un error, ni si quiera sabia porque lo hice"

"**porque sabes que se preocupa por ti, que el haría todo por ti"**

"¡yo no….!"

-Sakura, Fujimoto ya está afuera esperándote-dijo tosco, tal vez ¿celoso?, no, no lo creo.

-si, por cierto, tú también te ves muy guapo-alague con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que no sabía de donde salió, esto se me estaba hiendo de las manos, tenía que actuar rápido. Casi corrí con Fujimoto. "yo no lo amo, definitiva mente esto no es amor"

"**entonces porque te gusto tanto aquel beso, fue apenas un pequeño rose, un beso tan casto, pero te hizo sentir en las nubes, amar no está mal"**

No podía negarlo, aquel beso me gusto más de lo que debería "yo tengo una cita con Fujimoto-kun, no con Gaara, con el voy a salir, además Fujimoto-kun parece ser amable y carismático, no le miro lo malo en salir con él, solo pocas personas logran convencerme de ir a alguna parte"

"**no confíes en cualquier palabra, sonrisa, las personas saben fingir demasiado bien"**

"¿lo dices por experiencia? Dai, nosotros somos experto en eso, ¿no lo crees?, mentir, fingir una sonrisa, ser hipócritas, crear una historia en segundos lo bastante creíble para pasar desapercibidos, se nos da con una naturalidad escalofriante"

"**lamentas tenerme Sakura, muchos han pasado por esto antes, no seras la primera y tal vez tampoco la última. Yo soy tu, asi que me importa lo que te pase, si se puede evitar el dolor mejor pero no tengo el poder sobre nuestro cuerpo, ese poder es tuyo… aun"**

"por eso mismo decido que hacer con él, y quiero ir con Fujimoto-kun"

"**como quieras, pero regresaras con el kazekage"**, ignore su comentario y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado con Fujimoto.

-buenas noches Fujimoto-kun, te miras muy guapo-vestía un haori color verde supuse que era para combinar con mis ojos pero igual ignore el detalle.

-te ves preciosa, el rojo te queda bien-alago, "más de lo que te imaginas" pensé al recordar el incidente del dia anterior-sabes, dicen que ayer alguien entro en la aldea y quiso matar al Kazekage, aseguran que una mujer lo mato sin compasión alguna-"vaya, los rumores corren más rápido de lo que esperaba"-¿Qué piensas al respecto Sakura?

-no lo sé, podría ser cierto, pero la verdad es que el kazekage no me ha dicho nada y eso que vivimos en la misma casa-hice un puchero y agregué un sonrojo para darle credibilidad.

-que mal, si yo viviera contigo te contaría todo lo que me sucedió y más si alguien atentara contra mi vida, tal vez Gaara-sama no la quiere en su casa.

-¿Qué?-el no sabía pero yo si sabía lo que había pasado

-el nunca habla con usted, de seguro eres la única que habla de su vida- "mi pasado no está en Konoha… me arrepiento de muchas cosas… mi familia, yo…"

-él siempre me habla de…

-su trabajo, tu trabajo, Kazekage-sama puede solo hablar de eso-no caería en su trampa, pero sabía que sus palabras tenían algo de verdad, yo sabía su pasado, solo una pequeña parte que Naruto me había contado, pero era cierto, él siempre quería que le hablara de mi pero él no habla de sí mismo, es egoísta, "¿acaso le molesta?, todos tienen sus secretos y cosas de las que no quieren hablar, va por ahí diciendo que yo no le digo nada, pero, ¿acaso usted me habla de su vida?, ¿de lo que ha sufrido, de lo que lo pones triste?, no, no sabemos nada del otro, nos conocemos porque hemos luchado juntos, sabemos un poco de cómo es nuestra personalidad. No quiera que le cuente mi vida si usted no lo hace", recordé haberle dicho, era cierto que sabíamos algunas cosas pero solo trivialidades.

-puede ser, son las consecuencias de ser alguien importante, no puedes desechar la responsabilidad que trae, yo sé muy bien eso Fujimoto-kun, incluso si es necesario sacrificar algo preciado por el bien de las personas se realizara, porque de él dependen muchas vidas, entre ellas la tuya, agradece que se preocupa por ustedes.

-también puede buscar tiempo para usted, es su visita y debería tratarla bien.

-como soy su visita no quiero ser una molestia-chasquee la lengua ante aquella palabra tan desagradable-no necesito de otros Fujimoto-kun, no soy tonta, conozco tus intenciones, me alaga que te guste pero mi destino es estar sola, no quiero a nadie a mi lado que solo estorbe. Aunque parezca una persona de corazón puro no tengo mente débil, así que si sus intenciones son que me aleje del Kazekage puede irse ahorita mismo, primeramente no tengo donde quedarme y si para pagar mi estadía puedo ayudar al Kazekage en lo que sea lo hare, no se moleste-lo mires seria y casi con frialdad, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, debía controlarme.

-yo solo digo lo que miro, el Kazekage-sama no aprecia su ayuda-sonrió de esa manera que solo él puede, aquella sonrisa tranquila, como si nada importase y no hubiera de que preocuparse.

-yo no…-Rin apareció entre nosotros y abrazando a Fujimoto, no sin antes darme una mirada inquisitoria.

-Fujimoto-kun, no sabía que asistirías al festival, ¡Sakura-sensei!, espero que disfrute del festival, si me permite me llevare a Fujimoto-kun, espero que no le moleste.

-no, claro que no Rin-san, tiene mi permiso de llevártelo-sonreí cálidamente-por cierto no me llames sensei, solo Sakura está bien, bye, bye-me di media vuelta despidiéndome, no me convenía estar con Fujimoto, el haría cualquier cosa para estar conmigo, y yo haría cualquier cosa para no estar con nadie, mi destino fue escrito en piedra el día en que nací, no quería que más personas sufrieran por mí, ya se había derramado demasiada sangre.

"**sabes que aunque no quieras a alguien y quieras acabar con esto tienes un deber como Dai-san, nuestro juramento, seguir hasta que el objetivo se logre"**

Sabía demasiado bien cual era mi objetivo, por generaciones se intentó pero no se había tenido éxito, demasiada responsabilidad sobre mis frágiles y mortales hombros, aun así a nosotros nos fue encomendada esa tarea y juramos realizarla sin importar cuanto tiempo nos llevara o cuanta sangre derramáramos, aun ahora que estamos al borde de la extinción.

-quisiera poder vivir otra vida, vivir de verdad Channaro

-al parecer todavía no se te quita esa costumbre de pensar en voz alta.

-Gaara, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Naruto a vece me hablaba de sus amigos, tu siempre fuiste como su hermana, es normal que me hablara de ti.

-no pensé que asistiría Kazekage-sama.

-es mi deber, además tengo la respuesta de los Kages y quisiera discutirla contigo si no te molesta- los Kages habían respondido al llamado más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Claro, me gustaría oír lo que saben.

La torre del Kazekage estaba totalmente desierta, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el retumbar de nuestros pasos, probablemente todos estuvieran disfrutando del festival con sus respectivas parejas, si miraba por una de las ventanas podía mirar a las personas ir y venir con una sonrisa en el rostro, felices, y yo aquí sin tener con quien compartir la escasa felicidad que tengo, pero era algo que yo había decidido, esto no era por mi destino, fue por el bien de los demás.

-Sakura, puede sentarte si quieres-sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en su oficina y el sentado delante de su escritorio. Obedecí a la orden silenciosa- los únicos con suerte fueron la Hokage y el Raikage- me paso un folder manila- Tomofumi Tonizawa, veinticinco años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, experto en ninjustsus, está en la lista negra del país del fuego, hace unos meses ataco Konoha y robo unos pergaminos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todos los AMBUS bajo el mismo ninjutsu.

Mire la fotografía, sin duda se trataba del mismo sujeto que miramos en las memorias de Itsuki- entre los AMBUS hay expertos en ninjustus, es demasiado raro, ¿Qué contenían los pergaminos?

-no se sabe, Tsunade no sabe que contenían a pesar de ser la Hokage, eran pergaminos muy viejos y olvidados, nunca nadie se fijó en ellos. Al enterarse que alguien había entrado a la aldea les costó mucho trabajo encontrar que era lo que se habían llevado, en los registros más nuevos no aparecen estos pergaminos, pero era algo raro que entraran a la aldea y no se llevaran nada, no fue hasta que revisaron los registro del primer Hokage que encontraron el registro de esos pergaminos, estaban clasificados como de alta importancia, no se sabe que contienen pues no lo menciona, Tsunade ha estado como loca estos meses tratando de ubicar a este hombre.

"tú sabes que contienen, deben ser los pergaminos que le dimos al primer Hokage para que nos aceptara en su aldea, demostrando nuestra lealtad, en el pergamino estaba la información de nuestro clan, no pensé que alguien se acordara"

"**tenemos que encontrarlos rápido, no podemos dejarlo en sus manos"**

"tampoco podemos dejar Suna, ya tenemos nuestra misión, no podemos pedirle al Gaara que nos mande a una misión, estamos bajo las ordenes de Tsunade-sama"

-el Raikage encontró al segundo, Tsukiko Amano, cabello y ojos castaños, no sabemos mucho de el, pero como entra a un lugar sale, es como una sombra, entro a Kumo, no se dieron cuenta hasta que una niña dijo haber visto a un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños y con una capa negra con nueves rojas haber entrado a la torre del Raikage, de inmediato todos buscaron que era lo que se habían llevado. Un pergamino igual de viejo que el que se llevaron de Konoha, esta vez el Raikage si tenía una idea de lo que contenía, era información de un clan extinto, no entendía porque quería un pergamino de un clan muerto, todos los Kages están revisando todos los pergaminos que tienen y doblando la seguridad, ¿alguna idea donde atacaran de nuevo o el por qué querían los pergaminos?, Sakura- lo sospechaba, no me había mandado a hablar porque quisiera decirme, sino porque quería información. No tenía más opción, alguien había descubierto que no estábamos extinto, pero estamos al borde de desaparecer, no debían enterarse las personas de mi secreto, estaba dispuesta a decírselos a los cinco Kages, nunca antes se les había dicho a los cinco, solo al Hokage, pero estaba acorralada, si no decía nada encontrarían los pergaminos faltantes y solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que vinieran por mí.

-los pergaminos pertenecen a mi clan, los ayudare mientras prometan no divulgar la información, que los Kages se reúnan en Suna, yo les diré todo lo que quieran saber, pero solo deben asistir los Kages, nada de asistentes, el secreto ha sido guardado por generaciones, me gustaría que se quedara asi y solo un número pequeño de personas estuvieran enterada, solo la Hokage podrá traer a dos personas, a dos niños-se sorprendió a escuchar eso.

-¿Por qué dos niños?

-porque son dos personitas muy importantes para mí, Kakashi-sensei también asistirá a la junta, él ya ha visto mi Kekei genkai no tiene sentido seguírselo ocultándoselo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que accederán a tu propuesta?- es cierto, no tenía fundamentos pero les daré una pista.

-el próximo lugar donde atacaran será Iwagakure, infórmele al Tsuchikage que alguien entrara a su aldea, a la torre de Tsuchikage, y robaran un pergamino rojo con inscripciones doradas, está en la sección donde guardan los pergaminos prohibidos y sagrados. Si alguien entra a robarlo accederán a mis peticiones y les diré lo que quieran.

-le informare al Tsuchikage, aceptamos tu oferta, dentro de dos días vendrán todos los Kages- sabía que mordería el anzuelo, él había intentado averiguar acerca de mi clan, los pergaminos por si solos no dicen nada, pero juntos revelaran todo.

-no les diga que yo soy la que les daré la información.

-yo escribiré las cartas, dime como se llaman los niños que quieres que vengan.

-Izumi e Itachi- ni indago más, probablemente pensó que había muchos itachi's en el mundo y no creía que fuera hijo de Itachi Uchiha, según tengo entendido Tsunade-sama no dio los nombres de los hijos de Itachi, solo les dijo que tenía dos hijos y Konoha se encargaría de cuidarlos.-si no tiene nada más que decirme, con su permiso me retiro Kazekage-sama- me miro mal, él sabía que cuando le hablaba por su título algo planeaba, o al menos no le informaba de algo.

Me retire aun con la mirada del Kage encima mía. Apenas di media vuelta me encontré con Kakashi-sensei.

-no estaba en su cita, Kakashi-sensei-pregunte

-no es mi tipo-dijo con simpleza-¿Qué tanto hablaban Kazekage-sama y tú?

-solo una pequeña reunión que se hará en dos días, no se la hora, ve con Gaara él sabe la hora, asistirán todos los Kages-mostro sorpresa-tambien vendrán Itachi e Izumi.

-debe ser algo importante para que vengan todos los Kages desde sus respectivos países, a que debo el honor de asistir.

-solo porque eres mi sensei, Gaara te dará los detalles como ya había dicho, ahora tengo que irme, le prometí a los niños muchos regalos cuando los mirara, tengo mucho que comprar. En especial a Izumi, su cumpleaños fue el 14 de Febrero y no pude pasarlo con ella.

-cómprale algo de mi parte.

-usted tiene su propio dinero-¿Qué se creía?|

-Kazekage-sama no me ha dado muchas misiones y ando corto de dinero, no puedo creer que mi alumna gane más que yo.

-porque será-dije sarcástica, se lo merecía, es normal que Gaara se enoje con el después de presumir que se acuesta con cualquier aldeana que le pase por enfrente- no le comprare nada de parte suya así que vaya a rogarle por una misión.

-no, me da misiones tipo D, eso es para Gennin's- se me escapo una suave risa, al parecer Gaara seguía igual de enojado con su sensei.

_ GAARA POV _ _- _ _

Ha pasado un día desde que mande las cartas, Tsuchikage me había escrito lo que paso, tal como dijo Sakura, alguien trato de entrar pero lo detuvieron, lamentablemente no lo pudieron atrapar y logro escapar, todos los Kages aceptaron venir mañana a Sunagakure. Tsunade acepto venir sola con los dos niños, todos los Kages aceptaron de mala gana venir completamente solos. Kakashi los esperaría en la entrada de Suna. Los nervios se apoderaban de mí, estaban bajo mi cuidado los cuatro Kages, Suna podría ser un blanco fácil si alguien se enterara de que los Kages se reunirían.

Sakura estaba más nerviosa que yo aunque no quiera aceptarlo, se la pasa dando sus clases más estricta que antes mientras un clon siempre está sobre la torre del Kazekage vigilando Suna. Han venido varios alumnos quejándose de lo estricta que se ha vuelto su maestra, dicen que los prepara para una guerra, no pierde el tiempo enseñándoles como cerrar una herida leve, le enseña a detener hemorragias internas, realizar amputaciones, incluso les ha enseñado lo básico para hacer antídotos de venenos, algo que al inicio me dejo en claro no enseñaría, sus clases de más de doce horas me preocupaban, hoy en la mañana me dijo que su grupo se graduaría mañana, ya le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaban en seis meses, asi como su renuncia como maestra, lamento no haber podido cumplir su palabra de entrenar más grupos, pero la situación en la que se encontraba no era la más favorable para ser maestra, me recomendó dos alumnos suyos que según ella son unos genios y podrán impartir lo que ella les enseño a la perfección.

Las calles estaban vacías, desde el incidente de Itsuki las personas trataban de no salir en la noche. Y ahí, como todas las noches estaba ella, el clon que vigilaba la ciudad, sus ojos miraban la ciudad y sus alrededores cerciorándose que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar, con ojos audaces que no dudaba en atacar a cualquier sospechoso. No dormía ni parecía pestañar, sus ojos no eran verdes sino que tenía activado su Kekei Genkai. Eso no hacía más que ponerme más nervioso. ¿Qué esperas Sakura?, parece que estuviera en una guerra.

Entre a casa, la torre del Kazekage ha sido siempre la casa del mismo, era irónico que sea llamada torre cuando era un edificio circular.

-bienvenido- como siempre Sakura revisaba unos papeles en la sala, desde que me dijo que realizara la junta, cuando no tenía clases no hacia otra cosa que revisar papeles y hacer apuntes, algunas veces la miraba con pergaminos antiguos que no sabía de donde los sacaba.

-estoy en casa-respondí con simpleza-¿Qué tanto miras a esos papeles?-la curiosidad me mataba.

-cosas necesarias para mañana-por primera vez me miro a los ojos –necesito hablar contigo- me sente en el sillón frente a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-necesito un favor, un pergamino se supone que debería estar en Suna pero no lo encontré, eso me hace pensar que lo tienes tú.

-puede ser-saque de entre mis ropas un pergamino azul con letras doradas- pero es mío por ser el Kazekage.

-no lo quiero, solo quería ver que no se lo habían llevado- se mostró aliviada- desde mañana solo seré su guardaespaldas, pero creo que en vez de protegerlo solo le causare más problemas, yo te puedo proteger, no me cabe la menor duda, pero desde mañana habrá personas que me cazaran y lo pondrán a usted en peligro, asi que comprenderé si ya no me quiere de guardaespaldas-aun cuando lo decia con su habitual seriedad podía notar un dije de tristeza en sus ojos.

-no, seguirás siendo mi guardaespaldas- sonrió de una manera que Sakura Haruno nunca podría, era una sonrisa a penas visible pero era la sonrisa de la Sakura real. Aun cuando ella no se diera cuenta, ella no fingía frente a mí, la miraba sonreír en las calles y yo sabía que no era ella, me gustaba que se mostrara solo a mí. Esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que se diera cuenta de lo que siento por ella, si dejaba de ser mi guardaespaldas dejaría Suna y no la volvería a ver, yo sabía que ella me protegería sin importar que, había elegido bien.

"**Hasta que lo aceptaste mocoso"**

"si, tienes razón, no vale la pena esconderlo, me gusta Sakura"

-me hace feliz que después de saber todos los problemas que le puedo causar aun quiere que sea su protectora- me dedico otra sonrisa y regreso su vista a los papeles.

-la única condición es no más secretos- se tensó, si esa joven tenía un tabú era su secreto, nunca lo revelaría, pero esperaba que lo hiciera frente a mí.

-le diré algo solo porque ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Yo sé que estas preocupado por la forma en que estoy actuando, de un de repente entreno a mis alumnos a más no poder, un clon hace el papel de centinela, otro clon entrena hasta el cansancio y yo no separo la vista de pergaminos antiguos, mis alumnos están hartos de que les enseñe todo lo que pueda en dos días, que las clases solo les permita dormir seis horas y regresar de nuevo a la escuela. Pero la verdad es que se acerca una guerra, una guerra que traerá muchas muertes, Suna volverá a hacer el campo de batalla. Todo por mí, mi sangre, mi misión. Soy la última descendiente de mi clan, y si muero mi clan será extinto, no puedo fallar en mi misión, además de tener que salir con vida para que mi clan no quede extinto.

-¿Por qué?- porque nada más ella tenía que ser la causante de esto, porque tenía que ser ella la que realizara esa misión, aunque no me dijiera de que trata yo se que es peligrosa, no se arma una guerra por una simple misión. Pero sobre todo como pudo esconderme algo así, aun cuando sabía que mi pueblo seria el campo de batalla.

-Esto comenzó desde hace mucho tiempo, no lo decidí yo.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, nadie quería hablar más, igual si preguntara ella no parece querer responder. No tenía la cabeza agachada, no, eso no era propio de ella, ella era fuerte, nunca bajaba la cabeza, pero en cambio me miraba con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

Subí los pies a la mesa y estire los brazos cansado.

-cuando era niño yo no podía controlar a Shukaku, los niños me temían y todos me trataban como si fuera mierda- no pude evitar sonreír por lo irónico que era- una mierda a la que temían. Yo siempre estaba solo, Shukaku siempre me pedía sangre y yo lo hacía por no tener fuerza de voluntad, mi retorcida personalidad no hacia otra cosa más que hacerme sentir solo, culpable, un monstruo. Mi tío; el hermano de mi madre siempre estuvo conmigo, incluso mi propio padre de abandono. Nunca antes había lamentado antes la muerte de alguien, yo era muy apegado a mi tío, el siempre trataba de hacerme entender los temas que no comprendía como los sentimientos y las heridas del corazón. Incluso la muerte de mi padre no la lamente en lo más mínimo, yo era una marioneta para él, estaba feliz de poder liberarme de él.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-porque tú me dijiste que te obligo a hablar de tu pasado y yo no te digo nada del mío, tú ya has hablado mucho de ti y yo no te he hablado de mí, además, como mi guardaespaldas no sabría nada de mí, que mal realizaría su trabajo entonces- le sonreí de una forma que ni siquiera yo sabía que podía sonreír. Ella me miro dudosa pero igual me regreso la sonrisa.

Puede ser cierto que sea un egoísta por esperar algo de ella y yo no dar nada a cambio, pero ella también es una egoísta por no querer demostrar a su verdadera yo, aun cuando a veces los dos dejamos a un lado nuestro egoísmo y hablamos de nuestro pasado o presente. Solo espero que ese egoísmo que siento por ella sea suficiente para que ella pueda ser egoísta conmigo, que me exija saber de mí solo porque ella quiere, así como yo se lo exijo.

Esperare a que seas tan egoísta que no me dejes mirar a nadie más, ni hablar con nadie, que tu egoísmo crezca hasta que quieras que sea solo tuyo. Porque yo ya soy egoísta y quiero que seas solo mía Cerezo

Lamento la tardanza y más que este más corto pero ya tengo la idea del siguiente capitulo y no tardare en subirlo

(algunas amantes del yaoi sabran de donde saque la frace XD y si se preguntan porque tarde tanto en actualizar el capitulo anterior, me volvi amante del yaoi jamas pensé que me gustara tanto *_*)

**Maata nee**


	11. la revelacion

CAPITULO 11

LA REVELACION

El gran día había llegado y no había marcha atrás, escucha a Sakura levantarse y alistarse para estar presente ante los Kages, no era más de las cuatro de la mañana pero ella ya se había despertado. Tal vez debería hacer lo mismo pero aun cuando no duermo me gusta recostarme en mi cama, cerrar los ojos y fingir que duermo.

La inquietante ansiedad no me dejo tranquilo ni un segundo, se havia alojado en mi mente sin piedad alguna. Con cansancio me levane de la cama. Me vestí y me dirigía a desayunar.

-Kazekage-sama, buenos días, hoy se ha levantado más temprano, ¿desea desayunar?, ya esta el desayuno; hubo, tocino y pan tostado acompañado con jugo de piña-dijo con una sonrisa, Saya era una mujer de cuarenta y dos años, cabello castaño peinado en un mpño que no dejaba a ningún cabello afuera, piel tostada y ojos avellanas con una ligeras arrugas a su alrededor causadas por vesbelos y tristezas, una mujer dulce y solidaria pero dura cuando era necesario. Madre de cuatros hijos; Haruto, Shota, Wataru y Asashi. La mujer se lamenta cada dia por la muerte de ellos y los nombres que les dio, dice que sello su final; Haruto: desde un lugar lejano. Shota: volar. Wataru: volar el cielo. Asashi: mañana.

Lentamente sus heridas han cicatrizado.

-buenos días saya-san, me gustaría desayunar, por favor-la mujer regreso con la comida.

-a esta hora Sakura-san siempre desayuna, es una chica muy madrugadora, incluso hoy desayuno más temprano.

-si, así es Sakura-tome un poco de jugo.

-seria una buena esposa para el Kazekage-sama, ¿no lo crees, Gaara-kun?-escupi el jugo ante aquella indirecta no tan indirecta. Aquella mujer había sido como una madre para mi después de la muerte de mi tio.

-puede que si, le dire al Kazekage-le segui el juego.

-Gaara-kun, ya va siendo hora que escojas una pareja, Sakura-san es una buena opción, además Rika-san me dijo que los miro besándose-trate de no ruborizarme.

-¿alguien más lo sabe?-no podía dejar que los rumores siguieran.

-¡así que es verdad!-daba pequeños saltitos de alegría-nadie más lo sabe, en cuanto me dijo la obligue a guardar silencio. Entones, ¿estan saliendo?

-no

-pero tu sientes algo por ella, ¿verdad?

-si, pero lo más probable es que ella no.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?

* * *

><p>- - SAKURA POV-<p>

Sali por unos pergaminos que había dejado en la sala. Al pasar po la cocina me detuve al escuchar a Gaara.

-lo que siento por ella-hizo una pequeña pausa-yo la quiero, quiero a Sakura.

Sentí mi corazón latir. Un molesto sentimiento se adueño de mi pecho.

-me gustaría que confiara en mi, Saya-san, siento que se aferra al pasado y no vive en el presente, yo no formo parte su pasado, por eso me enoja que viva en el, quiero que viva en el presente y me deje ser parte de el, quiero ser su presente.

Sentía mi corazón latir alocadamente. ¿Qué es este molesto sentimiento?

"_**se llama amor"**_

"_cállate Channaro"_. Esto no debía suceder, no ahora.

-entones haz que regrese, enamórala del presente-escuche decir a la mujer.

De pronto me sentía como una niña escondiéndose por haber cometido una travesura y con un enorme miedo que no podía explicar. Corrí de regreso a mi habitación, no había como unas cuantas palabras me habían afectado tanto. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, pero ¿miedo a qué?

* * *

><p>-GAARA POV-<p>

Kakashi ya esperaba a los kages en la entrada. El clon que había creado Sakura seguía en la torre del Kazekage, para en lo alto como un centinela, otro clon recorria los alrededores. Me sentía nervioso pero de alguna forma el saber que había clones a los alrededores me tranquilizaban.

El cielo pronto se nublo y empezó una fuerte lluvia, algo raro en suna, no sabía si era un buen o mal presagio.

La primera en llegar fue la Mizukage seguida del Raikage y Tsuchikage, el último en llegar fue la Hokage con dos niños, un niño e aproximadamente cinco años, cabello rebelde y al igual que la niña de aproximadamente dos años tenían el cabello y ojos negro, a la niña le llegaba el cabello hasta la barbilla, y parecía tímida.

Tras dejar a los niños al cuidado de Saya-san, los cinco Kages nos sentamos en la mesa redonda y Kakashi para a tras de la Hokage.

-sean bienvenidos kages, nos hemos reunidos para discutir los recientes ataques a sus aldeas y el peligro que representa el nuevo Akatsuki para las cinco naciones-hable.

-queremos saber de la informante que avisó de los ataques, ¿Cómo es posible que se entrara?-hablo muy enojado el Tsuchikage.

Un guardia se me acerco-Kazekage-sama, el informante ya llego.

-que pase.

Una figura escondida tras una gabardina blanca cubierta por una fina capa de agua a causa de la repentina lluvia, la capucha escondía su rostro, en la espalda estaba grabada una circunferencia roja. Hizo una profunda reverencia.

-bienvenidos honorables Kages, mi nombre es Sakura Dai-dijo mientas se quitaba la larga gabardina que cubría su cuerpo. Sakura llevaba un kimono a los hombros color rojo sangre que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y las mangas besaban suavemente el suelo, sandalias ninjas rojas, un obi blanco en el centro llevaba la circunferencia roja. El kimono dejaba ver el símbolo del ying y el yang en su pecho, aquella marca donde guardaba su chakra al igual que Tsunade. El cabello lo llevaba suelto llegándole hasta la cadera. El maquillaje que llevaba era sombras de ojos rojas al igual que sus labios. – y soy la informante que ayudo a sus aldeas.

La Hokage se puso de pie golpeando la mesa con fuerza-explícate, ¿por qué Dai y no Haruno?, ¿Qué es todo esto?-probablemente esto le afecte más a ella, Sakura era como la hija que nunca tuvo y tanto deseo.

-honorables Kages, permítanme explicarles; yo no soy Sakura Haruno como muchos creían, mi nombre real es Sakura Dai, última descendiente del clan Dai-san, un clan supuestamente extinto desde hace ya muchos años, unos creen que somos solo una leyenda. Hoy vengo en son de paz y ofrecerles mi servicio y lealtad a los cinco grandes Kages tal como en el pasado mis antecesores doblaron rodilla ente el primero y segundo Hokage- Sakura se arrodillo.

Todos estábamos impactados, incluso yo que ya sabía la identidad del informante.

-levántate Sakura-fui el primero en reaccionar y levantar a la joven que parecía no se levantaría hasta que se lo ordenaran-tienes que explicarnos muchas cosas, pero primero tu clan-ordené.

-como ordene Kazekage-sama-su voz sonaba tranquila pero podía ver en sus ojos que no le gustaba hablar de ello. Desde que entro a la habitación había cambiado completamente, su sonrisa había desaparecido y su cálida mirada había sido sustituida por una fría y calculadora. Había dejado de ser Sakura Haruno, era algo que todos notábamos –para explicarles tendría que narrar la historia del mundo mismo. Cuando la tierra fue creada con el nació un dios, un hombre, de él nacieron según ustedes dos hijos; Sharingan y Rinnegan. La verdadera historia es que existió un tercer hijo cuyo nombre no pienso rebelar, pero era llamado "el tercero", así todos lo conocieron como Dai-san.

El hermano mayor; Sharingan que era muy engreído y orgulloso. Un día decidió ir contra toda regla de su padre de cuidar a los mortales. El dios decidió pedirle ayuda a su segundo hijo; Rinnegan, este se negó a cuidar de su hermano, no creía en la maldad creciente en Sharingan, Rinnegan estaba obsesionado con la injusticia que sufría el mundo mortal, así que decidió hacer justicia y lograr la paz entre ellos. El dios desesperado acudió a su último hijo, este ya sabía a qué venia y aceptó el trabajo de cuidar de sus hermanos. El tercer hijo que era el más sensato, ocultaba un gran poder ante todos incluso sus hermanos. Como una sombra vigilo a su hermano mayor. Durante mil años lo cuido y arreglo sus destrozos, pero la muerte ya estaba cerca para él. Sharingan había tenido varios hijos y creo el clan Uchiha, Rinnegan hizo lo mismo. Años después surgió el clan Hyuga que era un rama secundaria del clan Uchiha pero por alguna razón habían sufrió una mutación teniendo un Sharingan incompleto al que llamaron Byakugan. Dai-san también formo su clan aunque era muy chico. Rinnegan se quedó en lo que es hoy la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, Sharingan se quedó en lo es ahora Konoha y Dai-san se asentó a las afueras de lo que seria Konoha. Despues de mil años Dai murió al igual que Rinnegan; pero antes de morir le transfirió sus poderes y conciencia a su esposa que estaba embarazada; pues Sharingan había usado técnicas prohibidas para alcanzar la inmortalidad. Quería ser más poderoso que su padre, pero Dai no se lo permitiría, con sus últimas fuerzas lo hizo caer en un profundo sueño pues no lo podía matar. El dia en que nacio su hija el murió al igual que la madre, así por generaciones se ha trasmitido la conciencia y poder a la primera hija que naciera; por alguna razón Dai sólo se traslada de hija a hija.

Cuando se fundó Konoha nosotros decidimos unirnos a la aldea para mantener vigilados a los descendientes de Sharingan. Como muestra de paz, al primer Hokage le contamos nuestra historia y nuestra misión. Le entregamos cinco pergaminos que relataban nuestra historia, el cual repartió entre la cinco naciones. Al morir el primero, volvimos a ofrecer nuestros votos al segundo Hokage que era su hermano, al morir decidimos mantenernos ocultos.

-tus padres eran Haruno-la nieta del primero se notaba desesperada, buscando alguna falla en la historia para creer que aquello era una mentira.

-cuando tenía cinco años todo mi clan murió en un incendio. El tercer Hokage que no sabía nada de nuestro clan, pensó que sería mejor para una niña de cinco años que la dieran en adopción, a pesar que le dije mil veces que podía cuidarme sola, al final fui adoptada por Kou y Megumi Haruno-se mostró molesta.

la razón por la que pedí sus presencias no es porque quisiera revelarles mis secretos, preferiría volver a ser Sakura Haruno. Aquella personalidad que cree como cuartada y nadie se fijara ni sospechara en una niña debilucha. Pero es necesario, Sharingan ha despertado y seguramente dirige el nuevo Akatsuki. Yo como la última descendiente de los Dai-san es mi deber matarlo... Mi sangre se ha mantenido pura por generaciones, teníamos prohibido mezclarnos con los que no tuvieran nuestra sangre, a pesar de ser un semi-dios si se puede decir, no poder luchar contra un dios y Akatsuki juntos, por eso pido su ayuda y los pergaminos que se les fue asignado a cada uno de ustedes.

-¡todos estos años que he cuidado de ti, que pensé que te conocía resulta ser una falsa-grito Tsunade con los ojos llorosos- ¡todo lo que te enseñe, ¿tu ya lo sabias?

-me temo que si Hokage-sama pido disculpas por mi falta de respeto.

-eso significa que tu sola hubieras podido derrotar a Tobi y Madara, evitarnos miles de muertes.

-si, Mizukage-sama.

-¿Por qué no interferiste?

-hubiera dado a conocer mi identidad, Raikage-sama.

-¿esto nos ocultabas Sakura?-hablo Kakashi.

-así es Harake-san.

-Sakura, ¿tu…?

-debo decir que ya no soy Sakura Haruno, de ahora en adelante seré Sakura Dai, así que preferiría que me llamen por mi apellido, todo lazo con Sakura Haruno ha muerto.

-¡Sakura!-grito con los ojos llorosos Tsunade.

-Hokage-sama, no puedo cortar de todo el lazo con usted. Usted. Itachi, Izumi, Naruto, e incluso el Kazekage-sama han sido muy amables conmigo, Tsunade-sama ha sido como una madre pero eso para Haruno, para Dai es solo una persona que respeto, admiro y quiero, pero no la puedo ver como a una madre.

Una silenciosa lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Tsunade.

-lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero este momento debía llegar-aún conservaba su calculadora mirada.

-¡Itachi e Izumi solo han sido parte de tu plan de…?

-se equivoca-interrumpió con un ligero enojo-con todo respeto Hokage-sama, usted sabe lo que significan para mí.

-¿desde hace tiempo que sabes de esto?, Dai-san-hablo con rencor Tsunade.

-desde que tengo memoria, sabía que a mí me tocaría enfrentarlo, en mi clan existía la leyenda de que cuando una niña de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes al igual que Dai naciera, la versión femenina del fundador del clan, ella tendría que luchar contra Sharingan, sin embargo no debía cuando, no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Por qué no nos informaste?

-Mizukae-sama, la historia resulta ridícula sin ninguna evidencia, no me hubieran creído y de haberlo hecho me hubieran mantenido vigilada como sospechosa o como arma.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la habitación.

-pido por favor a los Kages que aún conservan los pergaminos, entregármelos- Sakura nos miro esperando respuesta.

De entre la ropa saque mi pergamino azul, la Mizukage de mala gana entrego el pergamino blanco, el Tsuchikage entrego el pergamino verde.

-¿esto es necesario?-la Mizukage desconfiaba en cada palabra de ella.

-Aakatsuki volverá a sus aldeas y trataran de obtenerlos, a mi cuidado estarán más seguros-una nube de humo apareció mostrando a Kaoru, la loba ya no era tan pequeña, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla a Sakura.-cuida de ellos, ya sabes a donde enviarlos-la loba hizo un gesto con la cabeza y desapareció.

Lo sorprendente fue que no necesito ningún pergamino o sangre para invocarlo, ni si quiera un sello hecho con las manos, sin embargo nadie dijo nada.

-la teoría que Konan dirigía Akatsuki se fue por la borda-hable

-no de todo, ante nosotros el Akatsuki que dirige la organización es Konan, Sharingan no utilizara la táctica de Obito Uchiha, el no esta dentro de la organización, la maneja desde afuera, hasta los mismo Akatsukis han de creer que Konan es su líder.

-Esto parece peor que la guerra contra Madara y Obito. Perdimos a muchos chinobis, no tenemos el mismo número de elementos para una guerra parecida o peor.

-no les pido que luchen contra Sharingan, les pido su ayuda para enfrentarlo.

-¿Cómo piensas que afrontemos esto?-dijo el Raikage

-de la misma manera que ellos, dos podemos jugar ese juego; lo haremos en la clandestinidad; esta junta jamás existió y si pregunta era una reunión para fortalecer la alianza chinnobi. Yo sigo siendo Sakura Haruno, el clan Dai-san sigue extinto y no existe Sharingan-en una nube de humo apareció nuevamente Kaoru.

-Sakura-sama, aquí esta lo que pidió-entrego los pergaminos que le habíamos entregado. Sakura hizo un movimiento de cabeza y la loba desapareció.

-estos pergaminos son iguales a los anteriores pero con información falsa, lo dejaran en donde estaban los anteriores, así cuando los roben no obtendrán más información. Mientras no tengan todos los pergaminos su plan estará incompleto. Esto nos dará tiempo para preparar a los Chinobis a luchar contra Akatsuki. Como dije anteriormente yo me encargare de Sharinga, ya he matado a Itsuki solo faltan nueve Akatsukis.

-no nos gusta esto, Sakura Dai, pero al parecer no tenemos más opción-accedió el Rsuchikage-mañana nos volveremos a reunir para hablar de los detalles. Estoy muy cansado, el viaje fue largo y agotador.

-claro, les tenemos habitaciones preparadas ya.

-con su permiso me retiro-Sakura hizo una profunda reverencia y salió con nosotros detrás de ella. Al pasar por la cocina, un clon de Sakura apareció, con las ropas que normalmente usa, la dos se cruzaron en su camino pero ni se molestaron en mirarse.

-¡mamá, mamá!, ¡te extrañamos!-los dos niños corrieron había el clon abrazándola y ella correspondió al abrazo.

Me quede estático, ¿eran en realidad sus hijos?

-¡mamá, mamá!-volvieron a llamar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Itachi, Izumi- apretó más a los niños-yo también los extrañe, mis niños-una silenciosa lagrima recorrió su rostro al mismo tiempo que la Sakura que estuvo con nosotros desaparecía, la que estaba con los niños era la original. Juraría que los ojos del Tsuchikage brillaron, un brillo con fines oscuros, algo había planeado.

-Kages podríamos regresar, necesito hablarles de algo importante.

Mientras Sakura seguía con sus hijos, nosotros regresamos a sentarnos en la mesa redonda.

-Hokage-sama, Sakura Dai podría ser procesada como Traidora por omitir información de alta importancia-hablo el Tsuchikage.

-no creo que sea necesario-tranquilicé al Kage.

-esos niños… son Uchihas, los hijos de Uchiha Itachi, ¿Qué hacen con ella?, por si sola resulta una amenaza, ahora con dos Uchihas, es inaceptable- ¿no eran sus hijos?, ¿los de Uchiha Itachi?

-Mizukage-sama, Itachi Uchiha murió, su esposa Azumi Uchiha murió al dar a luz a su hija; Izumi. Su último deseo fue que Sakura fuera la tutora de sus hijos. Y pienso respetar esa última voluntad-un incómodo silencio se apodero de la habitación. Tsunade había dejado bien claro que no quería separar a los niños de Sakura.

-en ese caso no podemos hacer nada. Sin embargo ella dijo que lucharía contra Sharingan y lo más probable es que este en desventaja, Tsunade-sama, hay una posibilidad de que Dai Sakura muera en batalla. Lo que queremos decir es que debe de haber un segundo tutor en caso de que muera, la condición es que el segundo tutor no debe de ser de Konoha-sentencio en Tsuchikage.

-¡esto es inaudito!, los Uchihas siempre han pertenecido a Konoha, no pueden quitárselos.

-Tsunade-sama, solo estamos siendo precavidos.

-que se proponga a votación-propuse-¿Quiénes están de acuerdo?-la Mizukage, el Raikage y por supuesto el Tsuchikage estuvieron a favor-al parecer no hay más opción, Hokage-sama…

-hablare con ella-se fue furiosa. Todos los Kages salieron a excepción de mí que me quede sentado con las manos en la cara frustrado.

"Así que esta es la forma de asegurar su victoria, quitándole lo más querido, ese será su cobro"-pensé con amargura.

"**los viejos juegan sucio"**, ese demonio solo hablaba cuando de los Dai-san se trataban.

"solo le tienen miedo, ella ha demostrado tener un gran poder, eso temen, a su poder. Ahora con los Uchiha que tienen fama de ser las manzanas podridas, lo consideran peligroso. Tienen miedo"

-Sakura se pondrá furiosa-dije en un suspiro

* * *

><p>- - - - - - -Sakura pov-<p>

Mis niños, aunque no tuviéramos lazos de sangre, ellos siempre serán mis hijos, mi adoración, ya sea como Sakura Haruno o Sakura Dai, a ellos siempre los amare.

Tome sus redonditas caritas entre mis manos.- ¿Cómo se han portado mis amores?, ¿le han hecho caso a su tía Karin?, ¿Cómo están?

-bien mama, tía Karin puede ser una margada-dijo con un tierno puchero Itachi, Izumi asintió dándole la razón a su hermano mayor.

-te hemos extrañado, la casa no es casa si no estás mamá-dijo la pequeña y tierna Izumi, no pude evitar abrazarla con fuerza-¿nos extrañaste, mamá?, porque nosotros te extrañamos mucho.

-claro mis amores, no había día en que no pensara en ustedes, Suna puede llegar a ser tan nostálgico, pero aun así divertido, ¿les gustaría quedarse?, les tengo muchos regalos como prometí-. Saque dos pergaminos e invocación, abrí el primero mostrando una gran pila de regalos-esto es para Ita-chan- mientras el niño corría a abrir los regalos saque otro pergamino, apareciendo otra pila de regalos ligeramente más grande que la del niño-esto es para Izu-chan por su cumpleaños- abrace a la niña-¡feliz cumpleaños número cuatro!

-¡gracias mami!

Me senté en el piso con ellos, mirándolos abrir sus regalos con un hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Extrañe más de lo que pensé sus sonrisas que llenaban de calidez mi corazón. Aquellos niños me hacían sentir menos horrible, me hacían ver que aún hay cosas buenas en mí, que mi corazón todavía no está podrido por todas las cosas que he llegado a hacer, ellos mantenían mi cordura y hacían negarme a la parte oscura de mí. No sé qué haría sin ellos.

-mamá, gracias por los kunai's-me enseño los kunai's Itachi, con el emblema del clan Uchiha grabado en ellos-pero quiero que este grabado también tu emblema

-¿Qué?

-también quiero el emblema de tu familia, el circulo blanco con el fondo rojo.

-lo siento mi amor, pero luego lo grabo, cuando te gradúes de la academia gennin- sonrió esperando ese día cumpliera la promesa, no le podía negar nada a ellos, pero no podía arriesgarme a que estuvieran en peligro solo por mi clan, ellos no sufrirían por mi culpa, yo los cuidaría hasta mi último aliento fuera arrebatado, de quien sea, no importa quien fuese.

De mi bolsillo saque una hermosa caja de color azul celeste con un delgado listón blanco.-Izumi, te tengo un regalo más de cumpleaños- la niña emocionada abrió la cajita encontrándose con un collar; una cadenita de plata y un dije de un conejo de plata y los ojos eran incrustaciones de zafiros.

-¡es igual a Usagi-chan!-dijo refiriéndose a su conejo de peluche.

-si mi amor, es igual a Usagi-chan-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?-Tsunade interrumpió.

-claro, niños, porque no van con Saya-san-les respondí con una sonrisa.

-¡claro mami!

-¿Qué pasa?-la sonrisa y la calidez de mi voz se fue a penas los niños salieron.

-Los Kages han decidido que debes nombrar a un segundo tutor, por si mueres en la batalla, la condición es que no sea de Konoha.

-¡cómo pueden permitir esto!-grite histérica, pero al ver en los ojos de Tsunade una pizca de temor mejor me contuve-me podría dejar sola-la Hokage de inmediato abandono la habitación.

Como podían pedir tal atrocidad ellos eran como mis hijos, yo era quien los cuido y velo sus sueños por años y ellos ahora sin ningún derecho se atrevían a quitármelos, quien se creían ellos, tres de los Kages estaban de acuerdo y ahora que estaba a sus servicios no se podía negar, pero me vengaría o si, no se saldrían con la suya, no les dejaría a ellos a sus hijos, seria a alguien que odiaran o no quisiera que fuera su tutor, y sabía muy bien quien era el candidato perfecto para esta venganza muy pequeña, pues a pesar de desear matarlos y enviarlos ella misma al infierno mismo si existía, la conocerían aunque tendría que ser su lado malo y maldito por el pasar de los tiempo, pues ellos creían que era una persona con una moral muy definida y no les aria algo malo, pero la conciencia con la que le fue heredada por muchas generaciones le enseñaron cosas que no creyó que pudiera llegar a pensar, podía ser un ser vengativo y muy en su interior sabía que era el ser más vengativo que pudiera existir, pues era un ser que su mente vivía miles de años y jamás olvidaba, ella conocía la traición que había sufrido de cada antecesor de cada persona, había sido también la persona mayor traicionada y eso le enseño a no confiar en las personas.

Camine hacia la sala donde estaban los Kages.

-Dai-san-saludo el Raikage.

-he decidido quién será el tutor-solté.

-vaya, no andas con rodeos, dinos quien es-pregunto la Mizukage.

-sera Kazekage-sama, por favor cuide de ellos-hice una reverencia que casi mi frente toca la mesa.

Mire las caras sorprendidas de los Kages, pero realmente me habían puesto en una encrucijada, no conocía a nadie fuera de Konoha digno de confianza además del Kazekage, además de ser una de las pocas personas que me apoyan y conocen mi secreto, pocas que no esperan explicaciones y que no importa que tan descabellada será la idea siempre apoyara, siempre comprenderá mis motivos. Una persona que se ha ganado mi confianza, la mía de una persona desconfiada.

-esto es inaudito-grito el Raikage.

-¿inaudito?, eso lo dice la persona que piensa separar a dos niños huérfanos de su tutora, de la cual miran como a su madre-trate que mi voz no sonara rabiosa pero me resulto imposible-ya aclarado esto, me retiro, tengo que buscar a los Akatsukis restantes e investigarlos. Por favor perdonen mi insolencia-hice una reverencia y Salí de la habitación.

Había pasado todo el día con los niños, a pesar de ser un día realmente horrible, ellos hicieron que fuera feliz también. Acaricie las hebras negras de Izumi que abrazaba con fuerza a su conejo de peluche. Los dos niños habían insistido en dormir conmigo.

-Sakura-sama-kaori-chan apareció a lado de la cama-debe comenzar la búsqueda.

Asentí levemente y saque un rollo de invocación. Tratando de hacer el menor movimiento y ruido posible abrí el rollo y cuatro sakuras aparecieron con diferentes ropas y armas de combate.

-ellas te ayudaran, son especialistas en misiones de rastreo, espionaje y además son muy silenciosas. Ao-señale a la mi yo de ojos azules-es experta en obtener información. Kiiro-señale a la sakura de ojos amarillos-es experta en las armas de corto alcance-la sakura tenía una karana negra y unos kunai's –es muy eficaz a la hora de matar si es necesario, mata de manera silenciosa y sin dejar evidencia-señale a la sakura de ojos rojos-aka es experta en estrategia y en rastreo, ella ira a Kirigakure. Kiiro ira a Kumogakure, Murasaki-señale a la de ojos morados-ira a iwagakure. Ao ira en busca de Akatsuki. Asegúrate que cada una cumpla su misión, quiero un informe cada tres días-lo último se lo dijo a las otras Sakuras.

-como ordene, Sakura-sama-Kaori hizo una inclinación de cabeza-me llevare a sus clores.

-no es necesario, solo ayuda a Ao, además ellas no son clones comunes, ni son como los de sombras, ellas no son ilusiones, ni tampoco desaparecerán al ser golpeadas, son bastantes resistentes, puedes decir que con como los cuerpos que controlaba Pain, cada uno esta entrenada de forma diferente, yo las entrene.

-como ordene-la loba y las demás sakuras ya estaban por saltar de la ventana.

-Kaori, otra cosa, no importa que, no dejes que se enteren que eres mi invocación, si de casualidad te ven, di que eres de iwagakure. En cuanto te descubran me avisas, necesito mandar a Murasaki a cuidar al kage, solo quiero que le den un susto no que lo maten.

-si-desaparecieron saltando por la ventana en completo silencio.

Me recosté a lado de los niños a dormir. Con tan solo sentirlos a lado mío una gran tranquilidad me invadió y quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Debo decir que lo siento por no actualizar pronto pero mi primer semestre en la universidad fue muy pesado, ya alucino maquetas :s. como sea, dije que no abandonaría este fics, asi que aquí esta la actualización, es mi segundo dia de vacaciones asi que me puse a escribir y escribir, subiré el próximo el 24 o 25 de diciembre XD<p> 


	12. endless rain x japan

Capítulo 12.

perdonen pero aqui esta la conty

Cada tres días recibía el informe de cada una de mis clones. Al parecer no había problemas con los Kages. Incluso se tomaron bien el que Izumi e Itachi se quedaran en Suna. Ao me preocupaba, tal vez me precipite al mandarla sola.

-Sakura-sama-Kaoru-chan entro con elegancia por la ventana de la habitación-traigo el informe. Kaoru solo se encargaba de recoger los informes y luego descansaba o iba con Ao.

Al parecer Akio Ichiki forma parte del nuevo akatsuki, y va solo a la aldea oculta de la lluvia, tendría que informarle a Aka.

-Avisa a Aka que Ichiki se acerca, que esté preparada, puede que otro Akatsuki se le una-alguien llamo a la puerta-pase-la loba salió de la habitación y entro Gaara.

-Sakura, he dejado pasar el tiempo en la espera en que me explique ¿porque yo?, pero parece que no quieres decirlo, pero yo necesito saberlo-confundido, esa era la palabra perfecta para describirlo en estos momentos-dejar a dos niños a mi cargo es algo muy… impactante para mí, yo jamás he cuidado niños ni en mi niñez recuerdo haberme llevado bien con ellos, no sé nada de ellos, y no puedo.

Había analizado cada una de sus palabras y sus gestos esperando que en ellos encontrara una mentira-Gaara, la razón por la que los dejo a su cuidado es porque es la única persona fuera de Konoha en la que confió. Yo no le pediría algo que se no puede lograr. Solo le pido que los cuide, sé que su relación con los niños no es buena, pero ellos sabrán que hacer, Itachi e Izumi fácilmente entran al corazón de una persona.-mire el techo de la habitación-pude que los Kages tengan razón y yo no sobreviva a esta guerra, pero es algo que tengo que hacer por eso debo estar preparada, si no llegara a sobrevivir podría irme sabiendo que ellos están bien, que he cumplido mi palabra.-me dolía pensar que tal vez estos serían mis últimos días, mi última pelea, la última de mi clan, pero sobre todo me preocupaban los niños de los cuales estaba a cargo, ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?, no puedo dejarlos desamparados, ellos no tienen más familia, ni si quiera pueden buscar refugio en Karin. Estaba muy consiente que ella los cuidaba por ser sus sobrinos y los quería, pero no podría cuidarlos. En lo profundo de su mirada podía ver el rencor que les guardaba a los niños, tal vez culpándolos por los errores de su padre. Ella no podía ver que ellos no eran igual a él.

-no morirás Sakura, no puedes, tienes que cuidar de ellos-casi sonó una orden por la cual no pude evitar reírme.

-pides mucho.

-¿es mucho pedir que luches por vivir?

-aunque mi cuerpo sea de 21, mi mente, mi conciencia es de miles de años, a veces pienso que ya debería morir, estoy cansada.-confesé con pesar.

-pero solo una muy pequeña parte es tu mente forman parte de tus recuerdos, aun te faltan tantas cosas por hacer.

-pueden que no sean míos, pero los siento como tales-sin querer una sonrisa triste se me escapo-si no te gusta ser el tutor de Itachi e Izumi ponle precio, pide cualquier cosa.

-a ti-me mira tan serio, con una mirada tan profunda-tu vida, que no mueras, mi precio por ser el tutor de los Uchihas eres tú, tu vida.

Me pare frente a él enfrentando su mirada y pasando mi brazo por su cuello-puedo darte mi cuerpo-lo bese levemente-incluso mi mente-lo sentí estremecerse al susurrarle al oído-pero no pidas mi vida, yo no puedo asegurar que saldré con vida.

-¿tanto significan que eres capaz de darme tu cuerpo y mente?

-si ese es tu precio, no dudaría dos veces en dártelo.

-siento que no estas dispuesta a dar tu mente.

-tienes razón pero lo haría por ellos.

-pero yo no quiero tu cuerpo ni tu mente si no estarás conmigo después de la guerra-un ligero carmín asomo por sus mejillas-yo ya estoy harto de tu frialdad, parece que desde la reunión de los Kages te hayas alejado aún más de mi-me dio un abrazo tan repentino que no pude negarme-yo deseo tu cuerpo y mente, porque yo estoy enamorado de ti-escondió su rostro sonrojado en mi cuello-pero sobre todo quiero que estés a mi lado todos los días, sin tener el temor de que mañana ya no estarás.

-eses muy codicioso-era la primera persona que me pedía un precio muy alto. De cierta forma me agradaba, me hacía sentir que no todo el mundo estaba en mi contra, que el mundo no se me vendría encima en cualquier momento.-yo no puedo ofrecerte un futuro ni un final feliz, mi clan solo causa desgracias, ahora que lo saben los Kages no podrá ser de nuevo un secreto, ¿estas consciente de ello?

-no me importa.

-yo puedo intentarlo, pero no ahora, no puedo decir que seré tu novia o prometida cuando se acerca una guerra.

-cuando esta guerra acabe quiero que estés junto a mí.

-prometo intentarlo.

-pero mientras esta guerra acaba, quiero ayudarte, no quiero que te sientas sola-sola, esa palabra en la que nunca pensaba pero me describía perfectamente, sabía que soy un ser solitario, tanto que llega a ser doloroso.

-está bien-dije en un susurro.

-bueno que has investigado.

-he mandado unos clones con cada Kage y uno tras Akatsuki, han encontrado un Akatsuki, Ichiki Akio, va hacia la aldea oculta entre la lluvia, he avisado a mi clones, es raro ver a un Akatsuki moviéndose solo, tal vez es parte de la nueva estrategia de Akatsuki, aunque lo dudo.

-lo más probable es que otro Akatsuki lo está esperando.

-lo mismo pensé, pero mi clon se encargara de traer a uno con vida para interrogarlo.

-¿solo a uno?

-es mejor matarlo Gaara, los Akatsuki son un gran peligro y no se van a recuperar-sabia como pensaba el Kage, era cierto que arrebatarle la vida a alguien era algo horrible pero a veces no hay opción.

-¿Qué pasara con el que traerás?

-lo matare luego que nos dé información, si es que nos la da- lo mire hacer una mueca pero no dijo nada.

-pienso matar a los akatsukis lo más rápido que se pueda, no quiero que interfieran con Sharingan, solo complicarían las cosas. A demás no quiero estar en deuda con los Kages- sin querer mi voz sonó rabiosa.

-yo te ayudare para no estar en deuda con los Kages-una tenue sonrisa asomo sus labios-solo confía en mí, no es mucho pedir, ¿verdad? Sakura.

-no, supongo que no-susurre con la mirada abajo. Porque en realidad si era pedir mucho, solo porque era Gaara confiaría en él. Solo por eso trataría.

-bueno, ¿no sería mejor que buscaras a los niños?-esa parte que no conocía de él me gustaba, el que sonriera y fuera amable.

-sería mejor que fuéramos los dos, tu ahora eres su tutor al igual que yo, los niños deben de saberlo.

Solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, podía ver como su cuerpo reflejaba el pánico de estar con ellos.

* * *

><p>Gaara pov<p>

Los niños platicaban animadamente con Saya-san, probablemente de Konoha, ya que la mujer los escuchaba atenta con una sonrisa en la cara y los niños hablaban entusiasmados de su hogar. Sakura no estaba de acuerdo que jugaran con los demás niños de la aldea, pues lo consideraba peligroso, así sería hasta que se arreglara el asunto con Sharingan. Los Uchihas al percatarse de nuestra presencia corrieron hacia Sakura.

-¡mamá, mamá!, ¿verdad que Konoha es asombrosa?-pregunto Itachi.

-claro, es muy hermosa en primavera cuando los arboles de cerezo florecen y los pétalo vuelan por el aire y toda la aldea huele a cerezo-revolvió el cabello del niño-Itachi, Izumi, ¿ya conocieron al Kazekage?-me señalo-él es Subaku no Gaara, es el Kazekage-los niños hicieron una leve reverencia.

-si mamá ya lo hemos mirado.

-bueno el será a partir de ahora también su tutor.

-¿será como nuestro papá?-pregunto la niña.

-sí, Izumi.

-entonces si Gaara-san será como nuestro papá y tú eres como nuestra mamá, ¡ya somos una familia completa!-me sobresalte por las palabras del niño y Sakura igual.

-mami, acércate a papá, la familia de mis amigos siempre están juntas-por petición de Izumi me acerque a Gaara y los niños corrieron a abrazarnos-ahora podemos ser una familia normal.

No había nada norma el tener a la última descendiente del más poderoso clan y al Kazekage portador de un demonio como tutores. Pero fuera de eso no creo que a eso se referían, se referían a tener a una madre y a un padre, sentirse normal. Yo también había pasado por lo mismo, había tenido a un padre que solo me miraba como un arma y yo jamás pude mirarlo como un padre.

Había pasado unas horas cuando la invocación de Sakura llego con un pergamino. Solo por ver la expresión que hizo pude suponer que se trataba del Akatsuki.

Ella ha matado a un tal Mizuno, pero vendrá a Suna en un par de horas con Ichiki. Espero que no te moleste que cruce la frontera con un renegado. No tardara en venir. Te sugiero que estés preparado para matar o mirar morir, si no es así es mejor que se vaya. Sé que comparte la filosofía de Naruto-kun, pero no necesito a personas así, porque nada evitara que lo mate.

Jamás la había escuchado referirse a Naruto, como Naruto-kun, aquel a quien consideraba su hermano, realmente era muy importante para ella, no sabía que tanta influencia hacía en ella, ni si quiera si sabía la verdad, por como la trata y ella lo trata no lo sabe, porque Naruto aún puede disfrutar de la antigua Sakura, no, de la falsa Sakura, cuando su sonrisa llegaba de oreja a oreja que pasaba con excelencia como una verdadera. Me gustaba saber que trato a la real, pero extraño a la antigua.

El clon no tardó en llegar, Aka era igual a Sakura, la diferencia eran sus ojos rojos como indica su nombre. Tan fría como cualquiera con el apellido Uchiha, y una mirada tan penetrante como los Hyuga. Sin ninguna muestra de resentimiento lanzo con fuerza el cuerpo de Mizuno e Ichiki. El cuerpo de Mizuno, inerte y frio, cayó como peso muerto. Ichiki cayó con un quejido.

Sakura pateo a Ichiki separándolos del otro, tomo a Mizuno del cabello y examino sus facciones, cabello negro, casi azul, piel pálida, ojos claros, de estatura media.-era del país de la lluvia-lo soltó chocando con el suelo. Tomo a Ichiki de la barbilla con brusquedad, cabello claro casi rubio, ojos oscuros y test tostada-tú eras de la arena. Aka, lleva el cuerpo ante la Mizukage, hazle saber que te he mandado yo, y este traidor es de su aldea-el clon tomo el cuerpo y desapareció con él.

-Ichiki, has traicionado a Suna gakure.

-Kazekage, a usted no tengo porque explicarle, yo no quería pudrirme para siempre en esta caja de arena.

Sin embargo aquel que niega sus raíces se niega a sí mismo. No todos lo pueden entender y quienes lo logran sufren para entenderlo, el conocimiento jamás era gratis, siempre costaba esfuerzo, dolor o lagrimas.-si tú te niegas como ninja de Suna gakure, entonces no puedo juzgarte, sin embargo eso te convierte en un ninja libre, y cualquiera puede juzgarte, ese trabajo se lo dejare a Sakura.

-si me das alguna información que considere importante te dejare vivir-mentirosa, sabía que esas dulces y amargas palabras danzaban en el aire con máscaras y navajas. Sin honor, ella no lo necesitaba por mucho que lo quisiera.

-sí, debo creer las palabras de una puta que mato a Itsuki-no se inmuto con vulgares palabras, sin orgullo, no necesita el reconocimiento de otros ella siempre lo ha tenido, no necesita que otros le tengan orgullo, no necesita de nadie, no espera nada, ella no sabe que vive en este mundo.

-ambos sabemos que Itsuki tenía los sesos en su espada, era un milagro que todavía siguiera con vida-. Ichiki se carcajeo, una risa más ronca de lo que esperaba de un cuerpo tan menudo.

-siempre fue un idiota, sabes eres una puta pero una puta inteligente, me agradas-cierra la boca, quería matarlo yo mismo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de Sakura?, si no fuera porque con la mirada Sakura me miraba advirtiendo que no interfiriera, el ya no podría ni respirar.

-y tu un cadáver muy agradable, si no estuviéramos en estas circunstancias te invitaría una copa de vino.

-eso me vasta, si una puta me ofrece una copa de vino gratis, puedo irme en paz, sé que me mataras sin importar lo que digas, pero igual te ayudare porque me caes bien-tomo aire, todas sus heridas parecían dificultarle hablar-hay dos Akatsuki´s a ellos te recomiendo los caces al último, son los más fuertes y si no vas por los demás primero, podrían usarlo a su favor, o tal vez ya lo hicieron. No los dejan convivir mucho con los demás, ellos estarán en nuestra guardia, en alguna celda, al principio pensé que eran prisioneros de Akatsuki pero son prisioneros de su propio poder, no se mucho de ellos pero sé que son los más fuertes.

-el líder-no permitía dudas, era una orden.

-jamás se deja ver, una mujer es su mano derecha, ella da las ordenes, jamás dicen sus nombres, solo se le conoce como Shi.

-¿Cómo es?

-es rubia, ojos negros o de un azul muy oscuro, muy pálida, débil, se sostiene de los muebles cuando camina, pero dicen que es ciega, no sé porque sería la mano derecha del líder si es débil y ciega, no me confiaría de ella.

-su banda, donde está su guardia.

-pides mucho ¿no crees?, casi nadie porta la banda ninja de su aldea, no solo los idiotas lo hacían. La guardia esta en donde el tiempo no existe, la muerte se olvidó de aquel lugar, lo que la historia teme-Sakura palidecía con cada palabra que decía-se nota que sabes donde es, está en

-¡no te atrevas a decirlo!-asustada, paralizada, su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí, tan pálida como nunca antes había visto a alguien, el labio inferior temblaba violentamente, no tenía los ojos llorosos, pero parecía que lloraba. Lloraba lágrimas secas. La sonrisa que le mostro Ichiki solo logro enfurecerla más.´

-estamos en Ra-una langa aguja se incrusto en su pecho y otra en medio de sus cejas. Lo golpeo, con toda su fuerza, con el primer golpe su cabeza exploto, manchando todo el cuarto de sangre. Su cara se tiño de un brillante carmín. No le basto con eso, lo siguió golpeando hasta que prácticamente solo había una masa rojiza y blanca.

-¡SAKURA!-pánico, así se escuchó mi grito, quebrado, con miedo, miedo de ella. Su puño se detuvo justo cuando chocaría al lugar donde alguna vez hubo un corazón. Me miro asustada y sorprendida, miedo a ella misma.

-y..yo, yo-su voz se escuchaba rota, ella se miraba destrozada, era una hermosa muñeca rota. La escuche sollozar mientras miraba sus puños rojos. La abrace lo más fuerte que pude aun cuando ella me golpeaba y trataba de alejarme.- ¡no me toques!, soy un monstro-uno de sus puños me golpeo antes de que la arena pudiera protegerme, gemí de dolor, seguro me había roto dos costillas. La tome de la barbilla obligándola a verme a los ojos. Sentía que en cualquier momento me echaría a llorar al verla tan quebrada, pero ella no había derramado ni una sola lagrima, solo sollozaba. Uní nuestros labios en un beso violento y desesperado. Hierro, sabia a sangre, pero aun así no nos separamos. Se miraba tan débil, estaba tan fría, llena de miedo.

-¿Qué te asusta Sakura?-pase mi pulgar por sus mejillas y limpie un poco de esa sangre. Ella trato de hacer lo mismo pero solo logro manchar más mi cara desviando su mirada enojada.

-yo, no sabes, eso me convirtió en un monstro.

-¿el lugar?-asintió levemente.

-yo, no, Yuri, mi tátara abuela, la encerraron en ese lugar, en los confines de la tierra, el tiempo y la historia se olvidaron de el pero yo aún lo recuerdo. Donde estuvo encerrada, nadie la ayudaba, fue torturada por placer, solo porque no podía morir, le aplicaron todas las torturas que jamás podrás tan si quiera imaginar. Un siglo no es suficiente para apaciguar mi dolor, jamás he sentido dolor hasta ese día, nada se puede comparar a la tortura que pasamos. Yo lo siento, un clon limpiara todo este desastre. Con permiso- no tenía caso detenerla. Yo también salí, el olor a sangre me perturbaba, mas a Shikaku, el aroma de la habitación ya empezaba a oler a podrido.

Una guerra como nunca imaginamos de verdad se aproxima y más rápido de lo que pensaba. Por la ventana de la oficina los niños jugaban despreocupados del inminente peligro que se aproximaba. Sakura era fuerte pero siempre supe que tenía traumas, pero jamás pensé que estuviera su alma tan quebrada.

**Lo está más de lo que piensas chico, el estar cambiando de cuerpo y fusionarse con el alma del recipiente es aún más difícil y delicado, lentamente sus alamas se van quebrando, son débiles. El alma del tercero ya no aguanta más fusiones, no podrá fusionarse con la hija de Sakura, ella debe ganar la guerra, no hay segundas oportunidades. Sé que el tercero se arriesgará a querer fusionar su alma con la hija de Sakura.**

Ella no tiene ninguna hija.

**No por ahora, pero la tendrá antes de la guerra, si su alama no alcanza a fusionarse la niña morirá, incluso no sé si el tercero soporta todavía estar en Sakura.**

No entiendo, ¿no es como nosotros?

**Yo no estoy fusionado a tu alma, estamos unidos pero no fusionados, la fusión es algo más íntimo, donde ambos podrán ver sus recuerdos, sentir el mismo dolor, los mismos sentimientos, es una entrega total del alma. Ella desde que nació a estado con el tercero, si esa conexión se rompe ella morirá. **

En que están pensando.

* * *

><p>Gotas de la reciente lluvia caía, aunque no haya podido ver la lluvia, la escucho toda la noche, la humedad en aquel lugar había aumentado más, la celda de por si era fría, con la repentina tormenta el frio le calaba los huesos. Sentada en una esquina, donde no había moho. No había ningún otro prisionero, solo yo, pero esta cárcel estaba todo menos vacía, siempre había alguien cuidando la puerta de su celda, las personas con batas blancas eran las que más pasaban. Cuando dormía entraban a inyectarla, al principio pensé que me sacaban sangre, pero solo me inyectaban somníferos, en ocasiones se apiadaban de mí y curaban mis heridas, pero ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez, las heridas superficiales las podía curar, en el abdomen había una muy profunda que notaba se estaba infectando, si no hacia nadad infectaría a los demás órganos y moriría.<p>

Resonaron pasos en el pasillo, fuertes y pesados. No conocía el miedo, sin embargo comenzaba a conocerlo y era frustrante y ansioso. El chillido de la puerta abrirse la sobresalto.

Empapada de sudor me levante de aquel sueño, sentía que me faltaba el aire a pesar de tomar barias bocanadas de aire. La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Itachi e Izumi se abrazaban, transmitiendo el calor de sus pequeños cuerpecitos. Daba gracias que no haya gritado, o al menos que no se hayan dado cuenta.

-ama, ¿se encuentra bien?-disimule el pequeño susto que me dio la loba cuando su cabeza acaricio mi mano.

-no pasa nada Kaoru-chan, solo es… algo sin importancia. Deberías estar con Aoi,

-sentí que algo le perturbaba, Aoi también lo sintió, ella me mando.

El está detrás de Akatsuki, él es parte de Akatsuki. Furiosa y con miedo me levante, concentre todo mi chakra, poco a poco se fue formando una larga Katana de cristal.

-Dáselo a kiiro, que deje Kumogakure, que se reúna con Aka y Aoi, quiero que maten todos los Akatsuki´s que puedan. Kiiro debe de matar a todos, que les corte la cabeza, sin importar quien sea, si es Akatsuki quiero su cabeza cuanto antes. Que murasaki recorra las demás aldeas.

-Sakura-sama, musaki tendrá que vigilar cuatro aldeas, es demasiado para una persona, dejara un gran hueco.

-¡lo sé!, pero no puedo sacar a las otras cuatro, pero ella tiene la habilidad, tiene que lograrlo, que no vigile Konoha, sé que Tsunade-sama lo defenderá a como dé lugar sin caer en sus redes, no confió en los otros Kages, si Akatsuki ofrece mi cabeza ellos serán sus aliados. Tienen un mes para traerme todas las cabezas de Akatsuki, ya sabes qué hacer con la sangre.

-sí, Sakura-sama-guarde la katana dentro de un pergamino-debe ser Kiiro la que los mate. También necesito que Aka cumpla su parte-del buro saque una caja de la más fina madera, una madera muy especial ya que no era teñida, la madera era naturalmente negra. Tenía detalles de cerezos rojos y sangrantes, era una caja hermosa y a cualquiera le daba escalofríos ver las flores bañadas en sangre. Lo envolví en un pañuelo de seda blanca-cuando maten al último Akatsuki. No antes, debe ser cuando el último muera. Sé que no es necesario agradecer a un clon, pero ellos aun cuando forman parte de mí, no piensan como yo, ni actúan igual, son otra persona. Dale las gracias a Ala cuando todo termine.

Kaori no dijo nada, solo salió en silencio. Esperaba que esto de alguna forma funcionara.

**Esto es necesario, no sabemos si sobrevivirás, liberaras una gran cantidad de poder.**

Siempre tan precavido Dai.

**Perdona Sakura, no mereces esto, cuando naciste supe que eras la persona más pura que pudo haber existido, me duele saber que eso cambio, me dolió ver como tu alma se fue tiñendo de escarlata y negro. El corazón de tu alma sigue siendo puro, esos niños te ayudaron, prometo que los enviare el Edén.**

Dai… muchas gracias.

**En una semana abriré el portal al Edén, Shisa los esperara, ellos se están volviendo en una debilidad para nosotros, cualquiera los puede secuestrar y tu harías lo imposible por recuperarlos, incluso el Kazekage se está volviendo un problema pero no are nada, es necesario para la batalla, ellos tendrán que luchar contra Hiroshi, para ser honestos creo que todos los Kages morirán si no pueden olvidar sus diferencias y luchar como un equipo. Sakura, tú debes de guiarlos, unir las naciones.**

Dai debes de estar loco para pedirme esto, ellos me odian y desconfían de mí, como esperas que los haga los mejores amigos.

**Vamos no es tan difícil.**

Si lo es, pero si lo dejo así morirá el kazekage y la hokage, nadie podrá cuidar a Itachi e Izumi. Los ayudare pero no esperes que los perdone ni olvide mi venganza.

**No esperaría menos de ti.**

* * *

><p><strong>Si pensaron que dejaría esto incompleto están equivocados, pero pido disculpas. Este semestre fue muy difícil, estudiar arquitectura no es fácil pero no dejo este fics, ya tenia una parte hecha, pero es muy mala idea escribir y después de 6 mese volver a retomarlo, el mismo autor pierde la cronología y escribe un estilo diferente. muchas gracias por todo seguire escribiendo, no se preocupen XDD<strong>


End file.
